Love Hina: Reload 2'0
by Dhaem17
Summary: Seis meses después de la boda entre Keitarô y Naru, dos nuevos residentes llegan a la Residencia Hinata y no vienen solos, pues con ellos traen todo un cargamento de lios en los que todos se verán envueltos.
1. Recién llegados

_Bien, intento de escribir un fanfiction de Love Hina incitado por la presión de terceras personas -¡soy inocente!-, y he optado por el punto de partida más sencillo: Ambientación posterior al final de la serie (en este caso, unos seis meses) y nuevo personaje alter-ego de un servidor (por tópico que resulte, que demonios) metido por en medio... con protagonismo compartido por el alter-ego de otro... er... llamémosle persona._

"_Te he oído"_

"_Aaah... cállate"_

**I**

**Recién llegados. **

"Y aquí es", dijo uno de los dos jóvenes que se encontraban junto a las largas escaleras de la Residencia Hinata...

"Cielos, cuanto escalón... para ser una Residencia-Pensión no es que tenga muy buenos accesos ¿seguro que este es el sitio?" preguntó el otro.

"Que siiii ¡me lo dejó todo bien indicadito mi madre en esto!" respondió el primero desplegando un plano justo en las narices de su compañero, "Mira, mira... Y deja ya de preocuparte, que por lo que me ha dicho mamá sobre cuando ella estuvo aquí hace veintidós años el sitio está de lujo"

"¿De lujo?"

"Sips... habitaciones individuales, fuentes termales... Además, siempre hay sitio, los únicos que reservan habitaciones durante mucho tiempo son los estudiantes y por esta zona tampoco hay demasiados, por lo cual no supondrá un problema que..."

Su compañero ya había comenzado a subir las escaleras, ignorándole.

"¿Pero me estás escuchando?"

"Calla y sube, que puedes soltarme el rollo de guía turístico sin tener que estar quietos en medio de la calle"

Refunfuñando, el joven comenzó a subir las escaleras apresurado para alcanzar a su compañero. No era excesivamente alto, de constitución delgada y atlética y movimientos ágiles. Sus rasgos eran claramente japoneses pero con unos ojos de color verde muy inusuales y más redondeados de lo normal en alguien asiático, protegidos tras unas grandes gafas circulares. Su cabello castaño era medianamente largo y algo rizado, dando la impresión de estar despeinado.

Su compañero era ligeramente más alto y de hombros más anchos, aunque no parecía estar tan en forma. Sus ojos, ocultos también bajo unas gafas, en este caso ovaladas y de pequeño tamaño, eran de un color castaño profundo, a juego con su cabello en el que destacaba un pequeño mechón blanco que caía sobre la frente. Su rostro se encontraba cubierto por una barba de tres días.

* * *

Finalmente, tras un ascenso plagada de bromas, collejas, algún que otro tropiezo y retroceso accidental (sobre todo cuando a mitad de subida se dieron cuenta de que habían dejado las mochilas abajo) los dos jóvenes se encontraban frente al gran y en cierto modo majestuoso edificio de la Residencia Hinata. 

"Vaaaaaya" dijo el primero de ellos "Es más grande de lo que creía"

"¿No te había enseñado tu madre alguna foto, Ryo?", preguntó el otro, con los brazos cruzados mientras admiraba la fachada de la Residencia.

"Pues me temo que solo tiene unas pocas fotos del interior del edificio, de cuando conoció a mi padre", respondió Ryo, "¿Miramos a ver si encontramos al encargado de esto?"

"Vamos", dijo su compañero echándose la mochila a la espalda, "Esperemos que este sitio siga siendo tan maravilloso como decía tu madre, por que no sé yo..."

"A veces eres un pelín pesimista, Dani..."

"Puede, pero así las sorpresas agradables de la vida lo son el doble ¿sabes?"

Avanzaron hasta estar frente a la puerta principal. Ryo se inclinó un poco pero no parecía oírse nada dentro "¿Hooola?", exclamó, "¿Hay alguien?"

Silencio.

"Hum... lo mismo el sitio está cerrado", dijo Dani.

"Mucho lo dudo, no me parece que esté abandonado", replicó Ryo al tiempo que abría la puerta "Pero alguien debe haber ¿porque si no dejarían esto abierto¿Entramos?"

"Ve tu delante, sigo teniendo un mal presentimiento..."

"Deja de hacerte el caballero jedi un rato, anda"

"No me estoy haciendo el jedi ni gaitas... es solo una sensación que tengo"

"Bof", dijo Ryo burlón, "Lo que pasa es que estás nervioso por ser tu primera visita a un país extranjero tan lejos de casa y porque tu japonés aún no es muy bueno que digamos"

"Teniéndote a ti de profesor particular no te extrañe..."

"Cabrito"

"Burro"

"Imbécil"

"Tontolaba"

"¡Baños termales!"

"¿Eing?"

Mientras avanzaban por el pasillo intercambiando insultos, los dos compañeros habían llegado ante la puerta de las fuentes termales.

"Aaah", dijo Ryo soltando la mochila, "No se tu, pero yo aprovecharé para darme un bañito... tu busca al administrador o a algún residente"

"Oye, so vago, no creo que sea buena id... ¡mmmfmf!", comenzó a protestar Dani cuando la camisa de Ryo acabó en su cara... y antes de darse cuenta su compañero ya estaba chapoteando. Dejando la prenda de ropa en el suelo y con un suspiro en los labios, el joven siguió andando por el pasillo "Eso, que se quedé él a remojo como una cebolla", farfulló, "Miraré a ver si encuentro a alguien de una maldita vez..."

Aún no había acabo de pronunciar esas palabras cuando al torcer la esquina del pasillo sintió unos pasos, estando a punto de tropezar con la otra persona, una chica de unos veinte años con el cabello de un extraño color azul oscuro y recogido...

"Uy, lo siento", comenzó a decir él, "Disculpe ¿podría...?"

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH¡UN DEPRAVADO!"

"¿Uh¿Depravado quién?"

En ese momento sonó un portazo seguido de unos pasos apresurados. Tras la chica surgió otra más alta y de más edad, de cabello negro, cuya ropa –un jersey rojo y unos pantalones vaqueros- contrastaba con la severidad de su rostro y la katana que llevaba en sus manos.

"¿Se nos ha colado un cerdo pervertido, eh¡Tranquila Shinobu, se las verá conmigo!"

"Oi... oigan señoritas", dijo Dani sacudiendo los brazos, "Esto es una confusión, yo solo..."

"¡Meras excusas!", exclamó la chica de la katana, "¡MUERE!"

"¡YAAAARGH!", gritó el joven al tiempo que esquivaba un brutal golpe de espada por los pelos y comenzaba a correr por el pasillo con las dos muchachas tras él, "¡Socorroooo¡Me persigue una samurai enajenada!"

"¿Qué me has llamado?"

En ese momento Ryo salió de los baños termales solo con una toalla puesta, "¿Pero que demonios es ese jaleo¿Has encontrado al administr...?",

"¡Hola Ryo!", gritó Dani al pasar junto a él.

"¿Qué diabl...?", comenzó a decir, pero en ese momento vio a las dos chicas y como una de ellas portaba una katana... y parecía estar muy enfadada...

"¡Ah, Motoko¡Hay otro!"

"¡Y está desnudo¡Cerdo, toma esto!"

Dani oyó un '_Ka-Boom_' tras él, seguido de un grito de Ryo, el cual le adelantó inmediatamente volando por los aires y en estado de shock hasta llegar a la pared e incrustarse en ella. Dani agarró a su compañero por el brazo y consiguió sacarle del agujero que había formado con el impacto, "¡Vamos, vamos Ryo¡Que vienen!", gritó al tiempo que lo arrastraba. La única respuesta de Ryo fue un "Tekeli-li, liiii"

Torcieron la esquina y fueron a dar a lo que parecía una especie de salón, con una gran mesa, sobre la cual había...

"¿Una tortuga?", dijo Dani, frotándose los ojos.

"¿De dos metros de alto?", dijo Ryo.

"¡Y con aleación de titanio!", exclamó una chica de piel morena y cabello rubio que acababa de aparecer en lo alto de la tortuga, "¿Con que sois dos pervertidillos que os habéis colado a espiar y usar los baños por el morro, eh¡Pues tomad un regalito¡Mecha-Tama XLVIII, fuego a discreción!"

A espaldas de ellos, reaparecieron las otras dos chicas "¡Ajá, Kaolla los ha acorralado!", exclamó la de la katana, justo en el momento en que el pecho de la tortuga erguida se abrió mostrando dos misiles...

"¿Pero qué...?", susurró Dani.

"Ayayayay..."

_KRAAA-KA-DA-BOOOOOOOOOOOM_

"¡YAAAAAAAARGH!"

"¡OUEEEEEEEEERGH!"

Debido al impacto de los dos misiles, al que habían sobrevivido milagrosamente, los dos muchachos se vieron impulsados hacia arriba, atravesando los pisos y el techo del edificio, hasta...

_PLOTOPLOMF_

"Aaay"

"Pica, mamá..."

... caer en la terraza de la azotea. Dani fue el primero en levantarse. Su camisa vaquera estaba hecha jirones así que se la quitó mientras Ryo intentaba cubrirse como podía con lo poco que quedaba sano de la toalla. "¿Estás bien, tío?"

"He estado mejor", respondió Ryo tras conseguir improvisar un taparrabos con la toalla, "¿Qué demonios está pasando?"

"Ni idea, pero me da en la nariz que no se alegran de vernos en esta Residencia, así que lo mejor será irse de aq...", en ese momento Dani se dio cuenta de que había otra chica en la terraza, con uniforme de colegiala y gafas, que parecía haber estado tendiendo la colada y que ahora los miraba aterrada. Sobre su cabeza reposaba un pequeño camaleón y en su hombro derecho había una curiosa tortuga de color amarillo que parecía sonreír. El animalito levantó una pata a modo de saludo.

"¡Myuh!"

"Eh... hola", saludó Ryo, con nerviosismo.

"¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"¡Aaargh¡Nogritesporfavornogrit...!", exclamaron los dos chicos al unísono.

"¡Dejad a Ema en paz, pervertidos!", gritó alguien tras ellos. La chica de la katana había llegado a la terraza, seguida de las otras dos, montadas sobre la tortuga mecánica, "¡Ahora veréis¡Técnica Secreta Revienta-Rocas!"

Algo parecido a una onda de aire o energía pareció surgir del movimiento efectuado por la chica y su espada, dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia Ryo y Dani.

"¡Un ataque ki!", exclamó Ryo, "¡Cuidado!" El chico empujó a Dani hacia la derecha poniéndole a salvo y acto seguido dio un gran salto hacía atrás esquivando el ataque y posándose con un solo pie en perfecto equilibro sobre la barandilla de la terraza, "Buuf, que cerca ha estado... ¡Escuchad!", dijo volviéndose hacia las muchachas, "¡Estáis cometiendo un error, no somos mirones ni nada por el estilo¡Hemos venido a alojarnos en la Residencia...!"

"¡Mentiroso!", exclamó la chica de la katana, "¿Cómo os vais a alojar en una residencia para chicas, eh?"

"¿Uh¿Residencia...?", comenzó Ryo.

"¿... para chicas?", terminó Dani, "R... R... R... ¡RYO¡No se supone que esto era una pensión normal?"

"¡Y yo que sé¡Solo sé lo que me había contado mi madre, demonios!"

Los dos chicos comenzaron a discutir entre ellos, ignorando a las muchachas y al peligro inmediato que podrían representar. La chica de la katana parecía perpleja y la más joven que había estado en la terraza se dirigió a ella "Eh... Motoko-san, a lo mejor dicen la verdad..."

"Podría ser... ¿no crees Motoko?", recalcó la chica del cabello azul oscuro.

"¡No!", respondió, "¡Solo intentan confundirnos con su verborrea para librarse de su castigo¡Eh, vosotros dos!", exclamó dirigiéndose a Dani y Ryo, "¡Tomad!", y acto seguido lanzó otro fortísimo golpe seguido de una enorme onda de energía. Dani hizo lo que pudo, y aunque el golpe no le dio de lleno el chico acabo volando hasta caer a los pies de la tortuga mecánica, pilotada por Kaolla, la chica morena, que comenzó a perseguirlo por la terraza lanzando misiles de corto alcance, "¡Aaah¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas a miii?" Por su parte Ryo había esquivado el golpe y saltado al tejado, seguido por Motoko. El chico corrió hasta el final del tejado con la muchacha tras él, pero ya no quedaba a donde ir.

"Je, je, je... prepárate", dijo ella alzando su katana, "El golpe final"

Ryo entonces se dio la vuelta con el rostro marcado por la decisión y comenzó a correr hacia Motoko.

"¿Qué hace?"

"¡Si no puedo huir más de ti, tendré que contraatacar!", exclamó el chico mientras corría, "¡Allá voy!", dijo, tras lo cual...

_ZIIIP_

"¿Uh?"

Resbalón...

"¡Uaaaaaaah!"

... traspiés...

_CHOF!_

... y caída en las fuentes termales.

Mientras, Dani esquivaba como podía los ataques de Kaolla y su Mecha-Tama. Ema, la chica más joven, y la muchacha del pelo azul lo observaban todo con una mezcla de miedo, nerviosismo y perplejidad. "O... oye Shinobu", dijo Ema, "Quizá, quizá sea un pervertido pero si Kaolla sigue así a lo mejor acaba haciéndole daño de verdad"

"Me temo que...", comenzó a decir Shinobu, pero se vio interrumpida por los gritos de Dani, que en ese momento de la persecución circular a la que era sometido pasó cerca de ellas "¡Decíamos la verdad, no somos mirones¡Vinimos aquí por indicación de la madre de mi amigo¡Mirad en los registros de hace veintidós años¡Megumi Soranaga¡Megumi SoranagAAAAAAAARGH!" Uno de los proyectiles de Kaolla le alcanzó de lleno... y Dani voló.

* * *

Ryo comenzó a levantarse lentamente tras su caída, totalmente empapado y con todos los huesos del cuerpo doloridos "Aaah, que torpón soy en ocasiones", se lamentó, "Debería... ¿uh?" 

"¡Cuidadoooo abajooooo!"

_CROCK!_

Dani impactó con su cabeza justo en la de Ryo...

"Encantado de volver a verte", dijo.

"No sé si puedo decir lo mismo", replicó Ryo.

Los dos se recompusieron como pudieron, pero apenas acaban de levantarse cuando algo enorme cayó en las fuentes termales. Kaolla y su tortuga acaban de descender, con todas sus armas en posición de ataque, y tras ella descendió Motoko con un ágil saltó, situándose frente a los dos muchachos una vez más "Ahora si que no tendréis a donde correr, cobardes",dijo, y comenzó a levantar su espada preparada para atacar cuando...

"¡Esperad!" Ema y Shinobu aparecieron de golpe por la puerta de los baños acompañadas por Tama, la pequeña tortuga, y cargadas hasta arriba de las carpetas de registros antiguos de la Residencia...

"¡Decían la verdad!", exclamó Ema, "¡Vinieron aquí por confuUOOOOAAAH!"

La chica resbaló y trastabillo, lo que hizo que las carpetas que llevaba salieran volando por los aires y ella fuese a dar con Ryo, que no pudo mantener el equilibrio provocando que los dos se cayeran al agua, con Ema encima de él.

Se hizo el silencio más absoluto.

"¡Hooola, ya estamos aquí!", dijeron dos voces, masculina y femenina, al unísono. Aparecieron entonces dos personas en la puerta de los baños termales, un hombre joven de cabello negro vestido con una bata blanca acompañado de una mujer de más o menos su edad que lucía una larga cabellera de pelo castaño claro.

"¿Qué era todo ese jaleo que hemos oído?", preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa nerviosa, "¿Qué está pasand...?"

Se interrumpió al percatarse de la estampa que tenía delante: Ema medio en shock, caída sobre un chico también medio atontado y que vestía únicamente un taparrabos que parecía hecho con una toalla requemada, junto a los cuales se encontraba otro chico arrodillado que entre lagrimas y con una carpeta de registros en las manos parecía dar gracias a una sorprendida Shinobu, mientras que una perpleja e inmóvil Motoko, con su katana preparada, lo observaba todo. Al fondo de la escena, Kaolla saludaba entre risas a los recién llegados.

El hombre se volvió hacia su acompañante, que miraba la escena como si fuera un espejismo, y dijo "Naru... ¿qué es lo que nos hemos perdido?"

Como única respuesta recibió un "¡Myuh!" por parte de Tama.

**Fin del Capítulo I**

**Próximo capítulo: Posibles encargados y clanes ninja perdidos.**


	2. Posibles encargados y clanes ninja perdi...

**II**

**Posibles encargados y clanes ninja perdidos.**

"Bien, yo me llamo Daniel Rouco Sánchez, tengo 20 años y estoy aquí como estudiante de intercambio, de Filología, en la Tôdai. Ah, y aunque suene pesado lo aclaro una vez más, no soy un pervertido -¿se dice así?-"

"Y yo soy Ryo Ameijide Soranaga, tengo 19 años y también estoy aquí como estudiante de intercambio en la Tôdai, de Historia concretamente. Y me hago eco de la aclaración de mi compañero"

Dani y Ryo se encontraban sentados en el lado izquierdo de la mesa del salón de la residencia tras haberse cambiado la ropa y arreglado un poco, con el resto de residentes frente a ellos observándoles fijamente. Los miembros de la pareja recién llegada se habían presentado como Keitarô y Naru Urashima y resultaron ser los dueños de la Residencia. Él era un joven arqueólogo que estaba comenzando a ganarse cierto renombre y que hace poco había comenzado a dar clases en un curso optativo de la Universidad. Ella por su parte era profesora en un instituto mixto de secundaria, aunque ocasionalmente y si podía permitírselo acompañaba a su esposo en alguno de los viajes que éste efectuaba de cuando en cuando.

"Veamos...", comenzó Keitarô, "Así que vinisteis aquí creyendo que esto aún era una posada por indicación de la madre de uno de vosotros y sufristeis un tropiezo con las chicas ¿no?"

"Humf... algo harían", dijo Naru.

"¡Qué nooo¡Qué no hicimos nada señora, se lo aseguro!", se quejó Ryo sacudiendo los brazos.

"Bueno, tu usaste las fuentes termales sin permiso", dijo Dani encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Cállate!"

"Bueno, yo...", comenzó a decir Shinobu, pero se interrumpió un momento, nerviosa...

"¿Si¿Qué ibas a decir Shinobu?", preguntó Naru.

"Bien... yo... yo me crucé con uno de ellos en el pasillo y creí que era un mirón..."

"Ay dios", susurró Dani.

"... pero pensándolo bien solo estaba allí cargado de maletas y antes de que pudiera decir nada ya apareció Motoko y..."

"Y como es usual en ella arreó primero y preguntó después, lo normal", dijo Keitarô.

"¡Cuidado con lo que dices, Urashima!", exclamó Motoko surgiendo repentinamente tras Keitarô al tiempo que el filo de su katana se acercaba al cuello de él.

"¡Aaaaah¡No he dicho nada¡Nada!"

"De todas formas...", prosiguió Shinobu, ahora dirigiéndose a Dani, "Quisiera pedirte disculpas por haber malinterpretado tu presencia aquí y por haberte llamado depravado"

"Ah, no pasa nada mujer", respondió Dani sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza –aún dolorida-, "Me han llamado cosas peores, je je..."

En ese instante Ryo miró el reloj en su muñeca, "De todas formas ya se está haciendo tarde", dijo levantándose, "Dani, ya que esto es una residencia femenina deberíamos irnos y buscar otro alojamiento"

"Ah, si"

"Eh, esperad", dijo Keitarô, "Ya es bastante tarde y está anocheciendo, así qué... podríais pasar esta noche aquí en compensación al mal rato que habéis pasado"

"¡QUEEEÉ!", exclamaron Naru y Motoko al mismo tiempo, "¡Keitarô!", dijo la primera, "¿No crees que es precipitarse un poco?".

"¡Estoy de acuerdo con Naru, no sabemos nada de ellos, no creo que sea una idea acertada!", añadió Motoko.

"Vamos chicas, no seáis tan duras", replicó un sonriente Keitarô, "No vinieron aquí con malas intenciones, solo fue un error y creo que se merecen al menos una muestra de buena voluntad ¿no?"

"Pero Keitarô...", comenzó Naru.

"Vamos Naru..."

"Yo... no hagas... no hagas eso"

"Naaruuu... por favooor"

"No, por favor, no pongas ojos de corderito degollado..."

"Naaaruuu"

"¡Vale¡Está bien¡De acuerdo!", exclamo ella, "Maldita sea, desde que aprendió a hacer eso me cuesta horrores decirle que 'no' a algo..."

"Entonces... ¿nos quedamos?", preguntó Dani.

"Si, pero solo por esta noch..."

"¡Hola amigos¿Qué es lo que se celebra aquí?", exclamó una recién llegada que acababa de entrar en la sala. Vestía una camiseta negra ajustada y unos pantalones vaqueros, con el pelo corto y los ojos aparentemente cerrados. Llevaba una colilla a medio fumar en la boca y parecía algo borracha... Y en ese preciso momento se percató de la presencia de Dani y Ryo y se dirigió junto a ellos "¿Y estas dos caras nuevas?", preguntó al tiempo que los enganchaba del cuello con su brazos y los atraía hacia si, apretujados, "¡Aaah! No me digas Keitarô que los has contratado como encargados y que tendremos que dejar de repartirnos el trabajo en la Residencia... ¡Sería genial! Y además... son muy monos"

"Feñorita, for favor, fite su fecho de mi fara", farfullo Dani.

"¡Kitsune suéltalos, que no es nada de lo que has dicho!", exclamaron los demás al unísono mientras Ryo se limitaba a intentar contener sus babas.

* * *

"Aaaah... al fin dormir en paz", dijo Dani al acostarse. Le habían cedido por el momento una de las habitaciones del piso superior. Ryo se encontraba a medio pasillo de distancia. "_Bueno_", pensó, "_Ha sido un día realmente... uh... bueno, memorable podría ser la palabra que lo describa. Una pena que tengamos que irnos, este sitio tiene un nosequé de acogedor y al margén del potencial peligro de lesiones la compañía no es desagradable, je..._" 

Y sumido en esos pensamientos se durmió. No pasó ni una hora de eso cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió lentamente y otra figura sumida en la oscuridad entró, avanzando hacia él, silenciosamente...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente... 

Dani abrió los ojos y como todas las mañanas notó un ligero dolor en las vértebras, "Argh, otra noche con mala postura", dijo y se dio la vuelta intentando acomodarse cuando...

_Plof..._

"¿U... uh?"

Su cara chocó con algo... blando.

Dani se apartó e incorporó poniéndose las gafas para ver con que demonios había entrado en contacto y...

"Ah... ah..., p... pero si es..."

Acostada con él se encontraba una mujer joven de largo cabello oscuro recogido en una coleta, que en ese momento abrió los ojos y miró fijamente a Dani, que se había quedado paralizado con cara de susto. La chica sonrió levemente.

"Ahi va... ¿y tu quién eres?", preguntó.

Dani se apartó de ella como si quemara levantándose repentinamente... momento en el cual se dio cuenta de que solo llevaba puestos sus calzoncillos y una camiseta "¡Uaaaaaaah!"

"Ah, tranquilo, dicen que _eso_ es normal por las mañanas", dijo la extraña, todavía sonriendo como si no pasara nada. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a Ryo ya vestido, "¡Eh, dormilón! Ve preparándote, que tenemos que irnos a..."

Se calló al ver a Dani paralizado y a una chica con él en la habitación. Justo entonces Shinobu apareció tras Ryo, "Chicos, os he preparado algo para desayun...", se interrumpió al ver la escena y... "¡Aaaaaaah!"

Ante el grito de Shinobu, Motoko hizo acto de presencia, "¿Pero que ocurre aquí¿Qué estáis mirand...?"

Silencio...

...al ver...

... la escena.

Los ojos de Motoko brillaron acerados, "Tuuuuuu..."

* * *

Keitarô y Naru acaban de entrar en el salón donde se encontraron con Kitsune, Ema y una medio dormida Kaolla, a las que se disponían a saludar cuando... 

_ZA-KOOOOOM_

"¡AAAAAAAH, SOCORROOOO!"

"¡Motoko no le mates!"

"¡Nah, tu dale duro a ese jodido salido suertudo!"

"¡Ahi va!"

"¡MYUH!"

"¿Pe... pero que está pasando ya de tan buena mañana?", preguntó Keitarô.

* * *

"... y eso fue lo que pasó, llegué tarde de mi clase nocturna de postgrado tras desmayarme dentro de un cuatro trastero y al llegar aquí me metí en esa habitación creyendo que era la mía", dijo la joven, que decía llamarse Mutsumi Otohime, aclarando lo que acababa de pasar. 

"¿Lo veis¿lo veis?", dijo Dani, con la cabeza vendada, "¡Soy inocente!"

"¿Y tu que hacías dentro de un cuarto trastero, Mutsumi?", preguntó Keitarô.

"Aaah", suspiró Naru, "Algo así tenía que ser... debiste tenerlo en cuenta Motoko"

"Lo siento, me precipité ante los hechos"

"Eso no me va a curar la cabeza", refunfuñó Dani.

"Ah, te pido perdón otra vez por meterte en problemas", dijo Mutsumi, "Por cierto... ¿y vosotros dos que hacéis aquí?"

"Eh, bueno, nosotros..."

"Es una historia larga, pero ya nos íbamos", dijo Ryo, "Tenemos que recoger nuestras cosas y buscar algún alojamiento"

"Oh", dijo la chica, "Y yo que creía que erais los nuevos administradores"

"..."

"Otra con la misma idea que Kitsune", dijo Naru.

"Oye, pues la verdad es que pensándolo bien...", comenzó Keitarô.

"¡Ah, no¡Ni se te pase por la cabeza!"

"Cierto Urashima ¡Olvídate de algo tan descabellado!"

"Chicas, pensadlo bien, yo no puedo ejercer de encargado mucho tiempo y Kitsune está ya muy ocupada con la cafetería, y admitámoslo, no es la mejor encargada del mundo..."

"¡Eh!", dijo la aludida, "_Aunque es cierto_", pensó.

"... y además, estos dos vinieron aquí por error, son estudiantes responsables y podrían pagarse la estancia trabajando como encargados"

"¿Y se puede tener dos encargados?", dijo Kaolla, que se había encaramado a los hombros de un alarmado Dani.

"Je je je... eso tiene fácil solución", dijo Ryo, "Me ponéis a mi de encargado y que Dani se busque otro sitio donde..."

_Plaf!_

"¡Uack!", gritó Ryo cuando su cabeza golpeó la mesa como resultado de una colleja propinada por su compañero, "Ya te vale, so borrego trashumante...", dijo Dani.

"Mmmm, habrá que someterlo a votación... ¿Naru?"

"Humf, tu ya pareces muy decidido así que supongo que les dejaré quedarse, pero a la primera muestra de comportamiento indebido se largan de aquí"

"¿Shinobu?"

"Bueno, yo... no tengo problema en que se queden, la verdad"

"¿Kaolla?"

"¡Que se queden, será divertido!", exclamó aún encaramada a los hombros de Dani, al cual le estaba tirando de su mechón blanco.

"¿Motoko?"

"Me opongo totalmente, Urashima"

"¿Ema?"

"Yo... eh... yo... bueno... yo... eh..."

"Mientras Ema se decide", dijo Kitsune, "Yo digo que se queden"

"Eh... eh... si, que se... que se queden", dijo Ema.

"Y por mi también pueden quedarse, no parecen malos chicos", dijo Mutsumi, "Y este tiene bonitos calzoncillos"

"¡Eh!"

* * *

"Bueno, parece que nos quedamos aquí después de todo", dijo Ryo. 

"Pues si, es un alivio... aunque tendremos que fregar algún que otro suelo", replicó Dani.

Los dos habían subido un momento a la terraza superior para aclararse las ideas. Habían resuelto el asunto de tener un techo bajo el que guarecerse, lo cual era una buena noticia pese a que todo aquello no se parecía en nada a lo que se habían imaginado al llegar a Japón.

"En fin", dijo Dani, "Voy a mi habitación a colocar mis cosas, así que..."

"¡Soranaga!"

Motoko acababa de hacer acto de presencia en la terraza.

"Eeeh, yo no he hecho nada", dijo Ryo alarmado.

"Yo... mejor me largo", susurró Dani, saliendo por piernas del lugar.

"Soranaga", repitió Motoko, "Tengo que hablar contigo"

"¿Eh¿Y qué es lo que quieres?"

"Ayer hiciste gala de una serie de habilidades al reconocer mis ataques y esquivarlos con una asombrosa facilidad y con unos movimientos muy inusuales", explicó Motoko, "Movimientos que me resultaron familiares pues ya leí acerca de ellos tiempo ha... Dime ¿conoces el nombre de Tetsuo Soranaga?"

"¿Tet... Tetsuo Soranaga? Pues... pero si es el nombre del abuelo de mi madre", dijo Ryo, bastante más alarmado.

"¡Ajá¡Tetsuo Soranaga!", exclamó Motoko desenvainando su katana y apuntando a Ryo con ella, "Líder y último miembro del clan ninja Soranaga, y tu eres su bisnieto ¡Tu, él último de los Soranaga y conocedor de las artes de su clan!"

"Eh... eso me temo, aunque no es que conozca mucho, pero ¿esto a que viene¿qué es lo que quieres?"

Motoko rió quedamente, lo cual asustó aún más a Ryo, "¿Qué que quiero¡Tu clan fue rival de los Aoyama, mi familia¡Y mañana por la mañana quiero batirme en duelo contigo, Ryo Ameijide Soranaga!"

"¿Du... Duelo?"

"¡Exacto!", dijo Motoko, "Aunque no temás por tu vida, el único propósito de este duelo es zanjar una cuestión abierta... ¡Demostrar la superioridad innata de los Aoyama!" exclamó envainando la katana de nuevo y se inclinó en señal de despedida, "Ahora he de retirarme, te veré aquí por la mañana"

Ryo se quedó solo en la terraza, con el viento silbando en torno a él.

"¿Pe... pero porqué...?", dijo el muchacho, "¿Porqué me pasan estas cosas a mi?"

* * *

En la habitación de Ryo... 

"¿Queeeé?", preguntó Dani, "¿Un duelo mañana?"

"Lo que has oído", respondió un desanimado Ryo, "Mañana por la mañana en la terraza, y todo porque soy descendiente de los miembros de un clan ninja que eran rivales de su familia... más casualidad imposible"

"Vaya, en menudo lío te has metido chaval", dijo alguien a espaldas de los dos.

"¡Argh, Kitsune!", exclamaron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo.

"Vaya, vaya", dijo Kitsune, "Si ya os habéis aprendido mi mote, que atentos"

"No debería entrar así en las habitaciones de los demás", replicó Ryo.

"Aplícate el cuento, tu entraste sin llamar esta mañana en mi habitación provocando el consiguiente caos por el cual llevo esta venda en la cabeza", dijo Dani.

"Hum, er... bueno..."

"Ah, chicos, chicos", interrumpió Kitsune, "Estáis muy nerviosos... y tu no deberías preocuparte tanto Ryo-chan, sé de alguien que puede ayudarte en lo de ese duelo"

"Ah, gracias... –y no me llames Ryo-chan, por favor-"

* * *

En la habitación reservada como sala de trabajo de Keitarô, antiguo cuarto trastero, ahora lleno de restos de terracota, mosaicos, un escritorio y álbumes de fotos adhesivas... 

"Así que Motoko le ha retado a un duelo por un antiguo asunto de familia", dijo Keitarô, "Aah, esta Motoko... en el fondo sigue siendo la misma de siempre"

"Di que si Keitarô... y ahora el chaval este anda algo asustado", dijo Kitsune mientras sorbía algo de sake y señalaba a Ryo.

"Urashima-san, Kitsune ha dicho que usted podría ayudarme con el duelo mañana..."

"Mmmm, bueno, me temo que mucho no puedo hacer pero quizás pueda aconsejarte"

"¿Cómo?"

Keitarô miró hacia los lados, como asegurándose de que nadie escuchaba, "Tu ve a por todas desde el comienzo y ten cuidado con sus ataques especiales... y en cuanto tengas la oportunidad susúrrale algo en el oído izquierdo, eso le provocará un shock"

"Anda, que táctica tan sucia Keitarô", dijo Kitsune burlona, "Vas a acabar siendo más manipulador que yo"

"¡Eeeh, que yo dejé de usarla hace tiempo y solo lo hice una vez de casualidad!", exclamó hacia Kitsune para luego volverse a Ryo, "De todas formas inténtalo, quizá te salve el pellejo, claro que no deberías preocuparte mucho... Motoko te dijo que no debías temer por tu vida ¿no?"

"Er... si"

"Entonces lo más que te puede pasar es que te abra la cabeza, que acabes con medio esqueleto fracturado o que te deje en coma..."

"¿Y dice que no debería preocuparme?"

* * *

Al día siguiente... por la mañana... ya es la hora. 

Motoko estaba lista.

Los demás residentes de Hinata se habían posicionado en lo alto del tejado para ver el... erm, llamémoslo espectáculo.

Ah, y Ryo aún no había hecho acto de presencia y Motoko comenzaba a parecer mosqueadilla, "No se presentará... que acto de cobardía"

"Que nooo", replicó Dani, "Me ha dicho que necesitaba tiempo para prepararse... aunque conociéndole lo mismo se ha dado a la fuga", masculló.

"¡Más le vale darse prisa!"

"Oye, Daniel-san", preguntó Shinobu, "¿Y tu sabías que Ryo era un ninja?"

"Si, y también lo de su familia, aunque él siempre ha dicho que estudiaba sus artes más por aficción que por otra cosa"

"¿Y eso no es como seguir inconscientemente la tradición familiar?", preguntó Mutsumi, que llevaba en las manos una bolsa de palomitas.

"Pues visto de esa form..."

Se hizo el silencio cuando oyeron los pasos primero y vieron surgir después a la figura de Ryo, vestido con un traje negro propio de los ninja y con la cabeza y rostro cubiertos por una capucha, "Ya estoy listo", dijo, "Aoyama, debo preguntar ¿combate formal o está todo permitido?"

"Combate formal"

"Bien", respondió el joven, "En ese caso... Dani, guárdame estás cosas por un rato"

"¿Uh?"

Ryo procedió a entregar a su amigo un par de cuchillos cortos que tenía ocultos en el tobillo, un puñal oculto a la espalda, una bolsa llena de tetsubishi, un kyoketsu-shugi (cuchillo-soga), algún que otro shuriken y unas cuantas bolas negras de pequeño tamaño, quedándose solo con su espada, ligeramente más corta que la katana de Motoko.

"Madre mía", dijo Dani con todo aquello en brazos.

"¿Esas bolitas negras son para comer?", preguntó Kaolla.

"¡Aaaah, Kaolla, no creo que sea buena idea!", exclamó Shinobu.

Motoko habló entonces, "Bien... ¡Adelante!"

Los dos combatientes se colocaron en sus respectivos lugares y cada uno adoptó su pose de combate correspondiente.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento acerca de esto", dijo Dani.

"Tranquilo hombre, tu disfruta del espectáculo", dijo Kitsune, hasta las cejas de sake una vez más.

"Yo solo espero que no causen muchos destrozos", dijo Naru.

Apenas habían pronunciado esas palabras cuando comenzó el duelo sin mediar palabra. Motoko y Ryo comenzaron a correr el uno hacia el otro. La muchacha fue la primera en atacar con un movimiento de espada que levantó toda una onda de aire cortante que Ryo consiguió esquivar sin muchos apuros, pero Motoko aún no se había rendido.

"¡Técnica revientarocas Shinmeiryû!"

"¡Parada de truenos Soranaga!", exclamó el chico en respuesta extendiendo su mano izquierda y desviando la fuerza del golpe de Motoko.

"¡Ah, ha detenido mi ataque!", exclamó la kendoka.

"_Si, pero me ha dejado frita la mano izquierda_", pensó Ryo disimulando el dolor.

* * *

"Mmmm, por aquí huele a carne frita", dijo Kaolla en el tejado mientras olfateaba. 

"Ahi va, que emocionante está esto", añadió Mutsumi.

"¿N... no se harán mucho, mucho daño?", preguntó Ema.

"De momento todo parece controlado", dijo Keitarô, comentando el combate con un ademán experto, "Se están conteniendo bastante para evitar daños innecesarios y se centran por el momento en un tanteo de habilidades, todo muy bien medido"

"Pues yo sigo creyendo que esto va acabar mal", dijo Dani mientras se mordía sin darse cuenta las uñas de su mano derecha.

* * *

"¡Prepárate, miembro de los Soranaga!" 

"¡He nacido preparado, miembro de los Aoyama!"

Una vez más Motoko y Ryo corrían el uno contra el otro empuñando sus espadas, cruzándose e intercambiando unos pocos golpes y fintas... Motoko se dio la vuelta con rapidez y lanzó otro ataque especial...

"¡Técnica creatornados Aoyama!"

A lo cual Ryo, respondió con...

"¡Golpe del Viento Sagrado Soranaga!"

Y ahora la pregunta es... ¿qué ocurre cuando confluyen dos ondas de viento y energía a toda potencia? Pues que se crea un remolino de aire, muy, muy grande. Y si los remolinos de aire tuvieran humor o personalidad, aquel además estaría de muy mal genio. Tanto Motoko como Ryo fueron absorbidos por el embudo de viento y energía recién creado."

"¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

"¡Malditaaaaaaaaaa seeeeeeeeaaaaaa!"

* * *

"¡Lo sabía¡Sabía que pasaría algo por el estilo!", exclamó Dani. 

"Anda, que alto han subido", dijo Shinobu.

"Jo... ni con exceso de alcohol me he visto cosas así", añadió Kitsune.

"Ah... ah... ah...", musitó Ema.

"¡Wuooooooooh, que alto!", exclamó Kaolla.

"Ahi va", dijo Mutsumi entre risas.

"Mi madre", dijeron Naru y Keitarô a un tiempo.

"¡Myuh!", añadió... er... ¿de verdad hay que decir quien añadió esto?

Mientras todos observaban, el tornado se disipó de forma tan rápida como había sido creado y unos mareadísimos Ryo y Motoko comenzaron a caer hasta ir a dar a...

_CROCK!_

_ CREECK!_

... las rocas de las fuentes termales.

"Aah... ahhh"

"M... Motoko..."

"¿Si?"

"¿Y si lo dejamos en empate por ahora?"

En otro tiempo Motoko se habría negado a tal posibilidad, pero la madurez de los años y el hecho de tener la cabeza incrustada en una roca influyeron bastante en la respuesta que dio, "P... por mi encantada"

Los demás habían comenzado a bajar del tejado a toda prisa para comprobar el estado de los dos combatientes, quedando Dani y Kitsune algo más rezagados (él por estar aún algo abotargado por su golpe en la cabeza y ella por la borrachera).

"Aaah, ha sido algo decepcionante", dijo Kitsune para si, "Al final no siguió el consejo de Keitarô... con lo divertido que hubiera sido ver a Motoko ponerse colorada, je, je, je"

"¿Eh?", dijo Dani, "¿Qué has dicho de una moto colocada, Kitsune?"

"¿Uh¡Eh, nada, nada...!", respondió, "_Buuuf, suerte que el chico confunde algunas palabras del idioma..._", pensó.

"_¿Porque tengo la extraña sensación de haberme perdido algo?_", pensó Dani a su vez. Pero decidió de dejarle de dar vueltas al asunto. Después de todo ya tenían donde residir y parecía que todo aquello del duelo al final no había sido para tanto, por lo cual seguramente los próximos días y meses en la residencia serían mucho más relajados y tranquilos...

... aah, que inocente.

**Fin del Capítulo II**

**Próximo capítulo: Matriculas estudiantiles y ascensores.**


	3. Matrículas estudiantiles y ascensores

_Nota: He de advertir que buena parte de lo que leeréis aquí en relación a la organización administrativa universitaria japonesa es simple y pura ficción dado mi desconocimiento del tema, y aún más en el caso de estudiantes de intercambio, por lo que opté por hacer un pequeño homenaje/broma equiparándolo al sistema español de matriculación, que debe ser de los más mareantemente burocráticos que existen. _

_**Gabe Logan: **Gracias por la review, ten por seguro que continuaré con el fic un tiempo... aún tengo capítulos en la recamara._

**III**

**Matriculas estudiantiles y ascensores.**

Justo al día siguiente del duelo, en la Residencia Hinata se gozaba de una magnífica y relajada mañana. Dani había sido el primero en levantarse, dispuesto a hacerse valer en su puesto de encargado y había estado limpiando las fuentes termales, teniendo muy en cuenta el reloj para evitar algún encontronazo desagradable y rezando para que ninguna de las chicas se sintiera especialmente madrugadora y deseosa de un baño matutino. Acaba de terminar el trabajo y se dirigía hacia el salón cuando sus tripas comenzaron a rugir como una trituradora.

"Aaaah", dijo llevándose la mano al estomago, "Debí haber picado algo antes de ponerme a limpiar, estoy molid..."

"¡Buenos días, chico del mechoncillo blanco!", exclamó Kaolla arreándole una patada a Dani en la cara y lanzándolo al otro lado del pasillo.

"¡Ouuuaaaaarfgh!"

"Jo, jo, jo... que blandengue", dijo Kaolla acercándose al joven aún desparratado en el suelo, al que toqueteaba con un dedo en la cabeza, "Mira que no resistir un simple saludo"

Dani se incorporó irritado, "¡Y a ti esa te parece manera de saludar a la gente, mocosa?"

"¿Mocosa?", dijo Kaolla sonriendo y llevándose las manos detrás de la cabeza, "Pero si tengo 20 años como tu, hombre"

"¿Ein?", musitó Dani, fijándose en la chica, "_La verdad es que bien mirado los aparenta_", pensó, "_Pero su carácter es más propio de una cría pequeña, no acaba de encajar con el envoltorio_"

Kaolla se percató en ese momento de que Dani la miraba fijamente y lo agarró por la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír, "¿Qué miras tan atento?", preguntó, "Aaaah ya, eres un pervertidillo como lo era Keitarô ¿A qué si?", dijo, y comenzó a balancear al muchacho de un lado a otro riéndose.

"¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!"

"¡Uahuaaaaaaaah!"

"Pero Kaolla ¿qué haces¡Déjalo en paz!"

La recién llegada era Shinobu, que acaba de hacer acto de presencia desde el otro lado del pasillo.

"No, pasa nada Shinobu, solo le estaba diciendo buenos días", respondió Kaolla, "¿A qué si, chico del mechoncillo blanco?"

"Mi nooombre es Daniellglglgl..."

* * *

Todos los habitantes de la Residencia Hinata se encontraban ya sentados a la mesa degustando el desayuno preparado por Shinobu, como era usual.

"Vaya, esto está delicioso", dijo Dani.

"Pues si, pues si", dijo Ryo, que tenía la cabeza totalmente vendada y devoraba con fruición su desayuno.

"Ah, muchas gracias", dijo Shinobu, ruborizándose.

"¡Shinobu es nuestra mejor cocinera!", exclamó Kaolla.

"A decir verdad, es nuestra única cocinera", dijo Kitsune.

"Por cierto Ryo", dijo Dani, "Hoy tendríamos que ir a preparar los papeles de la matrícula en la Tôdai"

"¿Hoy? Ah... no sé Dani, aún no estoy bien del todo por lo de ayer y tenía pensado pasarme la tarde reposando"

"Pues nos quedan dos días de plazo"

"¿Porqué no le llevas tu los papeles a él?", preguntó Naru, "No supone ningún problema"

"Ah, es que como aún tengo problemas con el idioma, sobre todo a la hora de leer, podría fastidiarla", respondió el joven.

"Si te parece bien podría ayudarte", dijo Shinobu, "De todas formas esta tarde tenía que pasarme también por la Tôdai para recoger unas copias de apuntes"

"Ah, vaya gracias..."

"¿Te has puesto colorado?", le dijo Ryo por lo bajinis...

"¡Cállate!"

"Yo también iré con vosotros, tengo cosas que arreglar referentes a asignaturas optativas de tercero", dijo Motoko, "_Y de paso me aseguraré de una vez por todas de que este chico es de fiar",_ pensó.

"Ah... Motoko", dijo Dani, "¿Y tu como es que estás ya recuperada?"

"A diferencia de tu amigo yo tengo gran experiencia en combate y me recupero con facilidad"

"Pues que raro Ryo", dijo el joven, "Porque nunca tardabas tanto en curarte de las palizas que te daba Sonia", añadió entre risas.

"Bah, con Sonia nunca me di con rocas tras caer de treinta metros de altura", masculló Ryo.

"¿Quién es Sonia?", se interesó Motoko.

"Oh", dijo Dani, "Es una amiga nuestra, es..."

"Una máquina de matar, eso es lo que es", dijo Ryo.

"No seas así, hombre", replicó Dani, "Es una buena chica, solo que algo violenta, y además, experta en unos 17 tipos de combate distintos..."

"18", corrigió Ryo, "El mes pasado acabó su instrucción de muay thai"

"Eso, 18... y también es una maestra en el manejo de una gran variedad de armas blancas, sobre todo le encantan las espadas de las tierras altas de Escocia"

Todo el mundo a la mesa estaba en silencio, anonadados por lo que oían. Incluso Motoko parecía casi en shock. La única que sonreía como si nada era Mutsumi.

"Ahí va, pues esa chica parece un monstruo"

* * *

"Así que esto es la Tôdai", dijo Dani, "Es enorme"

Dani había llegado al campus universitario acompañado por Shinobu y Motoko para formalizar los papeles de la matrícula de Ryo y la suya. Ahora, con el edificio principal de la Universidad delante de él, solo podía quedarse mirando boquiabierto aquella mole que en cierto modo transmitía respeto.

"¿A qué si?", preguntó Shinobu, "Aquí es donde venimos día si día no"

"¿Uh?"

"La asistencia no es obligatoria", aclaró Motoko, "Y en muchas asignaturas solo hay que ir a un determinado número de clases y luego estudiar cada uno a su ritmo tras hacerse con las copias de los apuntes"

"Vaya, pues no es tan distinto de donde vengo yo", dijo Dani, "En todas partes cuecen habas"

"Pero eso no significa que haya que dormirse en los laureles", dijo Shinobu, "Los exámenes son duros"

"Ciertamente es un lugar para gente disciplinada", añadió Motoko, "Y ahora vamos a ocuparnos de nuestras cosas y tu papeleo, el tiempo no pasa en balde"

"Tranquila Motoko", dijo Dani sonriendo, "No creo que nos lleve mucho arreglar una matrícula¿verdad?"

* * *

"Bien, ustedes parten de una base de transición de segundo curso dada su posición académica en su país de origen, lo cual es traducible aquí en una serie de asignaturas optativas propias de segundo y tercero, pero por otra parte deben comenzar con la raíz matricular de primer curso y seguir de ahí en adelante, para lo cual necesitan dos impresos fotocopiados que dejen constancia de su pertenencia al programa de intercambio, y dos impresos de matricula especial que ha de obtener en la ventana de Acceso de Estudiantes Extranjeros del piso superior. Ah, y fotos en tamaño carnet"

"..."

"Madre mía"

" 'No creo que nos lleve mucho tiempo arreglar una matrícula' decía... ¡humf!"

* * *

"..."

"¿Dani, estás bien? Pareces pálido", preguntó Shinobu"

"No, no... estoy bien, es solo que llevamos una hora y media en esta cola para obtener los impresos del programa de intercambio ¿Como es que este año han venido tantos estudiantes de intercambio?", dijo el muchacho casi sollozando.

"Quejica", murmuró Motoko.

"Te he oído"

"Vamos, vamos... no comencéis a discutir, nos falta poco para que llegue nuestro turno, cogemos esos papeles, hacemos las copias, los entregamos junto con el reparto de asignaturas –que por suerte solo llevó doce minutos- y listo"

"Ah... tienes razón Shinobu", admitió Dani con un suspiro, "Después de todo no es para tanto¿verdad?"

"Exacto", dijo la chica sonriendo.

"Eh, ya nos toca", advirtió Motoko.

Los tres se acercaron a la ventanilla con paso firme y decidido. Dani se dirigió a la señorita que estaba atendiéndolo todo con una sonrisa de anuncio de dentífrico.

"Buenos días¿en qué puedo ayudarle?"

"Quisiera los impresos de estudiantes de intercambio de Ryo Ameijide Soranaga y Daniel Rouco Sánchez, por favor", dijo Dani.

"Necesitamos las copias de la matrícula de su universidad de origen"

"Ah, sí", dijo Dani revolviendo en su mochila, "Tengo aquí las copias"

"Ah, no, no", dijo la chica.

"¿Eh, no?"

"Tienen que ser fotocopiadas, pero por triplicado"

"..."

"..."

"..."

* * *

Mientras tanto en la residencia, Ryo se disponía a acostarse con la esperanza de que al despertar no sintiera su cuerpo como si fuera de goma. La verdad, el duelo con Motoko le había dejado bastante tocado, pero pese a la dureza de la caída final lo que más le había provocado dolor fue la canalización de la energía para sus ataques y defensa, algo que nunca había practicado mucho.

"_Y es normal_", pensó, "_Se supone que soy ninja ¿no, lo mío es el arte de mantenerse oculto en las sombras y atacar sin ser visto y todo eso..._"

El joven se tumbó en su futón y cerró los ojos, relajándose y esperando a notar que el sueño hiciera presa de él. Pero lo que notó fue un brutal golpe en el estomago cuando Kaolla saltó en rodillas sobre él.

"¡Eeeeeh, enfermooo!"

"¡OUARGH!"

"Aaanda, pues si que tienes mala cara", dijo la muchacha acercando la suya a la de Ryo.

"¿Pero qué es lo que haces, te parece normal saltar así encima de un convaleciente!"

"Ay, no tengas tan mal genio hombre", dijo Kaolla con una sonrisa picarona, para acto seguido abrazar a Ryo y comenzar a frotar su mejilla contra la de él, "Encima que he venido aquí a cuidarte para que te repongas"

"Ah... ah..."

"¿Cuidarle? Más bien parece que quieras rematarlo, Kaolla", dijo Kitsune, que acababa de aparecer en la puerta de la habitación, vestida con su camiseta negra, su pantalón vaquero, un delantal, y fumando.

"Ah... Kitsune", musitó Ryo, con una cara a medio camino entre el susto y la alegría... no sabía a que atenerse.

"Si, cuidarlo... ¡Se repondrá enseguida con mi remedio secreto de cerveza caliente y huevo!", exclamó Kaolla al tiempo que mostraba una enorme jarra de cerveza humeante y un huevo que por su tamaño tenía que ser de avestruz.

"¿D... de donde ha sacado eso?", exclamó Ryo.

"Aaay, Kaolla, no creo que eso sea muy efectivo", dijo Kitsune, "Lo que este chico necesita es...", comenzó a decir al tiempo que avanzaba hasta Ryo.

"Eh... en serio chicas, solo necesito repos...¡ARGH!"

"... ¡unas buena friegas en la espalda! Deja que te quite el pijama...", dijo Kitsune, que se había lanzado sobre Ryo mientras Kaolla se reía.

"¡Pero también le damos mi cervezahuevo!", añadió Kaolla al tiempo que volvía a saltar sobre Ryo y Kitsune.

"¡Noooo, socorroooooo!"

* * *

Volvamos a la Tôdai.

"¡Siii, al fin tenemos las fotocopias!", exclamó Dani con el puño en alto y los ojos llorosos, "¡Por fin podré recoger esos dos impresos!"

"Ya, pero aún te quedan los dos impresos de la matrícula especial que hay que coger en el piso de arriba", dijo Motoko.

"Aaargh, más horas en colas nooo, no podría soportarlo", dijo Dani, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

"Hum ¿y si nos dividimos?", sugirió Shinobu.

"¿Uh?"

"¿En qué has pensado, Shinobu?", preguntó Motoko.

"Bueno, yo podría llevar las fotocopias de las matrículas de Dani y Ryo y recoger esos impresos... es algo que puede hacer cualquiera ¿no?"

"Cierto, cierto... no piden más documentación ni nada...", dijo Dani.

"Eso mismo, y entonces tu podrías ir al piso de arriba a por esos otros impresos junto con Motoko, para que ella te ayuda con posibles problemas en el idioma al leer los textos"

"¡Bien, lo haremos así entonces!", exclamó Dani, "Ha sido una gran idea, Shinobu", dijo al tiempo que entregaba las fotocopias a la chica.

"No, si no ha sido nada", replicó esta sonriendo.

"Bien ¡Vamos al piso de arriba, Motoko, machaquémoslos a todos!"

"..."

"..."

"Er... figuradamente hablando, claro"

* * *

De vuelta en la Residencia Hinata.

En la habitación de Ryo éste se encontraba semiinconsciente y tumbado boca abajo con la parte superior de su pijama hecho jirones, y con la boca llena de restos de cerveza y yema de huevo, con Kaolla y Kitsune junto a él.

"Glglglglgl..."

"Parece que mi remedio no le ha gustado", dijo Kaolla lamentándose.

"Y mis friegas no parecen haberle sentado bien... aunque el que le haya arañado sin querer alguna que otra vez puede haber influido", añadió Kitsune.

En ese momento Ema pasó por delante de la habitación, que aún permanecía con la puerta abierta y no pudo evitar presenciar la escena.

"Pe... ¿Pero que habéis hecho?"

"Ah, Ema... tranquila, mujer solo lo estamos cuidando", dijo Kitsune sacudiendo la mano.

"Glglglglgl..."

"¿Cuidando? Pues no lo parece", dijo la joven entrando en la habitación, "Anda, dejadme acostarlo y taparlo, lo que necesita es descansar algo"

"Vaaaya, estas hecha toda una enfermera, Ema", dijo Kaolla.

Ryo entreabrió los ojos al notar como era dejado sobre el futón y alguien lo tapaba con cuidado. El muchacho, atontado, se quedó mirando a Ema.

"¿Estoy muerto?"

"Oh... n... no, no", dijo Ema, "No lo estás, tranquilo"

"¿Eres un ángel?", preguntó el muchacho semiinconsciente.

Ema se puso como un semáforo en rojo, "¿E... eh?"

"Anda, que cosa le ha dicho", dijo Kitsune entre risitas. Ryo volvió su vista hacia Kaolla y ella.

"Oh... un duendecillo moreno y un simpático zorro sonriente"

"¿Eh...?", repitió Ema.

"Este tío está delirando", dijo Kitsune mientras Kaolla asentía enérgicamente dándole la razón.

"B... bonito zorro simpático", murmuró Ryo, y cayó dormido.

"..."

* * *

"Esto... es... simplemente... perfecto", dijo Dani.

"Te dije que debíamos haber bajado por las escaleras", replicó Motoko.

Mientras Shinobu se había dirigido a recoger los otros dos impresos, Motoko y Dani habían subido al piso superior para hacerse con los de la matrícula especial, algo que sorprendentemente no les llevó mucho tiempo ni les causó dificultades, para alegría del joven. Pero al bajar habían tomado el ascensor, apresurados, y éste se atascó. Y para colmo el timbre de aviso no parecía funcionar.

"¡Aaaargh, no suena, no suena!", exclamó Dani al tiempo que oprimía repetidamente el botón del timbre de aviso. Motoko por su parte se mantenía extrañamente en silencio.

"Deberías relajarte, no conseguirás nada poniéndote nervioso", dijo la chica, "En cuanto se den cuenta de que el ascensor no funciona nos sacarán de..."

"¡Myuh!"

"E... ¿Eeeeh?"

"¿Tama?", dijo un perplejo Dani mirando a la tortuga que había comenzado a revolotear alrededor de ellos, "¿Qué hacías en mi mochila?"

"¡Aaaaaaaah, tortugatortugatortuga!", gritó Motoko al tiempo que comenzaba a mover su espada –que a saber donde guardaba- y la vaina de un lado a otro, "¡Alejalademí, alejalademí, alejalade..."

_TAACK!_

"¡Uack!"

Había acertado de lleno a Dani con la vaina y lo había tumbado del todo, al tiempo que Tama saltaba de nuevo al interior de la mochila del muchacho.

"Ah... Daniel-san, lo siento¿estás bien?"

"C... creo que podré superarlo... estos días me estoy acostumbrando a estas cosas"

"Lo siento muchísimo", dijo Motoko una vez más inclinándose.

"No pasa nada, en serio...", respondió Dani, "Y tu Tama", dijo mirando dentro de su mochila, "Será mejor que te estés ahí quietecita por el momento"

"¡Myuh!"

"_Vaya ¿otro que habla tortugués?_", pensó Motoko.

"¿Y ahora que hacemos Motoko-san¿Seguir esperando?"

"Pues la verdad... creo que sería lo más sensato"

"Es que soy un pelín claustrofóbico... y resulta que ya hace un rato que tengo ganas de ir al baño"

"..."

* * *

Shinobu había conseguido ya los impresos y caminaba por el primer piso, esperando que Dani y Motoko ya hubieran bajado, pero no parecía ser así.

"_Quizá aún están arriba_", pensó la chica, y se dirigió al ascensor.

Y pulsó el botón, que se encendió, pues todo aquello era lo único que el ascensor necesitaba para funcionar. Cosas que pasan, casualidades de la vida... llamadlo como queráis.

Peeero...

* * *

En el interior del ascensor, unos instantes antes de que Shinobu pulsase el botón.

"Bien, mantente erguido, abriré esto en un segundo"

"_Cuanto pesa... pero mejor no se lo digo_", pensó Dani, que se encontraba con Motoko encaramada a sus hombros intentando abrir la portezuela superior de la cabina, "_Y mantén la mirada hacia abajo Dani, hacia abajooo..._"

"Ya... casi... está...", dijo Motoko, "Un poco más y solo tendremos que subir por la escalerilla hasta..."

Shinobu pulsó el botón, y el ascensor arrancó de nuevo.

"¡Aaah!", exclamó Motoko, "¿Qué demo...?"

"Ah... ah... tropiezo, que me tropiez..."

_Pta-plof!_

El ascensor llegó a su destino y la puerta se abrió... y Shinobu se quedó anonadada ante lo que tenía delante: Dani estaba tirado en el suelo boca arriba, con Motoko boca abajo encima de él, y con su cabeza más o menos a la altura de los pechos de la chica...

"¿P... pero que estáis haciendo?", dijo Shinobu, casi en estado de shock.

"Yo... eh...", musitó Dani.

Motoko se levantó rápidamente con los ojos ardiendo, "Rouco-san... tuuuu"

"Ah, yo no... yo no..."

_ZAAAAZS!_

Dani ascendió por todo el hueco del ascensor hasta la azotea del edificio por la fuerza del golpe.

"¡UAAAAAAAAARGH, Yo no queríaaaaaaa!"

"Ah... Motoko¿no te has pasado un poco?", preguntó Shinobu, aún temblorosa.

"Puede, pero no he podido evitarl..."

"¡Myuh!"

"¡Aaaaaaaargh, apártala de mí, apártala!"

"Ah... espero que al menos nosotras podamos entregar los impresos por Dani y conseguirle la matrícula a Ryo y a él", dijo Shinobu con un suspiro mientras Motoko corría en círculos histérica con Tama en la cabeza.

* * *

En la residencia Ryo ya se había repuesto algo tras unas horas de descanso y una taza de té preparada por Ema y se encontraba paseando por uno de los pasillos que daba al exterior.

"_Suerte que había una chica con sentido común cerca, no creo que pudiera contarlo de seguir bajo los cuidados de Kaolla y Kitsune_", pensó, "_Aunque tampoco puedo decir que me molestasen mucho los toqueteos de Kits... ¿uh, qué es eso que viene voland..."_

_ CROCK!_

"¡OUAAARGH!"

"¡YAAAURGH!"

Dani impactó con Ryo directamente en la cabeza, atravesando los dos una pared hasta ir a caer a lo que parecía una jungla en miniatura.

"¿Co... como has llegado tu aquí?"

"Vo... volando desde Tokyo por cortesía de Aerolíneas Aoyama... ay"

De repente Kaolla surgió de entre un arbusto, "Eeeeh¿y que hacéis vosotros en mi habitación sin pedir permiso?", pregunto la muchacha, "Ah, si estáis heridos ¡Yo os cuidaré!"

"¿E... eh?", musitó Dani.

"¡AAAH, NO, OTRA VEZ NO!", gritó Ryo.

**Fin del Capítulo III**

**Próximo capítulo: Aventureros arqueólogos.**


	4. Aventureros arqueólogos

**IV**

**Aventureros arqueólogos.**

Tras los preparativos de la matrícula, todo en la Residencia Hinata pareció amoldarse a una tranquila rutina para sus habitantes en las dos semanas posteriores. Kitsune se mantenía al cargo de la cafetería de forma más o menos regular, aunque siempre que podía se tomaba algún que otro descansillo para saludar a su amigo el sake. Shinobu y Kaolla se centraban en sus estudios también de forma regular pero sin agobiarse, al tiempo que cada una de las dos pasaba su tiempo libre de la forma usual a cada una. Motoko por su parte seguía conjugando su entrenamiento, la responsabilidad de su Dojo y sus estudios de una forma perfectamente equilibrada. Keitarô estaba a punto de finalizar como profesor el curso optativo que impartía en la Tôdai y comenzaba a preparar una futura excavación en una isla perdida del Pacífico llamada Daradalense. Naru tenía previsto acompañarlo al menos durante unos días libres que había solicitado de su trabajo como profesora en el instituto. Ema estaba enfrascada en sus estudios para los primeros exámenes del instituto. Mutsumi seguía con su curso de postgrado, seguía confundiéndose de habitaciones (para alarma de más de uno) y seguía sufriendo sus desmayos esporádicos (lo que costó algún que otro susto a Dani y Ryo). Y en cuanto a Dani y a Ryo, cada uno de los dos había comenzado a habituarse al ritmo de estudios y al ambiente universitario, conjugándolo con sus labores de encargados en la residencia. Ah, y en esas dos semanas solo se habían metido en siete malentendidos y recibido unos veinte golpes, lo cual era una mejoría.

* * *

Era sábado, por la mañana, y todo parecía indicar que iba a tratarse de un día tranquilo y apacible. Cuando un día comienza indicando que va a ser tranquilo y apacible lo más probable es que sea todo lo contrario.

Ryo se encontraba justo en la puerta principal de la residencia, acabando de barrer y lanzando todo el polvo al exterior cuando vio subir a Kitsune por las escaleras con Dani tras ella cargado de bolsas y al borde de la extenuación.

"¡Buenos díaaas!", saludó la joven.

"Buenos días, Kitsune", dijo Ryo, "¿Qué demonios lleváis ahí?"

"Oh, solo unas pocas cosillas para la fiesta... Dani se ofreció a ayudarme", respondió ella con una sonrisa.

"Mentira, prácticamente me arrastraste a la fuerza"

"Vamos hombre, no te quejes tanto"

"Je je... te ha tocado hacer de mula de carga¿eh, Dani?",dijo Ryo, "¿Y qué habéis comprado?"

"¿Quieres saber que ha comprado?", dijo Dani casi rozando la histeria, "Esta loca se ha gastado más dinero del que puedo nombrar solo en un poco de pescado fresco y cientos de botellas de sake"

"Lo indispensable para una fiesta, amigo mío", replicó Kitsune, "Y seguro que Ryo está de acuerdo conmigo¿verdaaad? ", dijo al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre el chaval.

"Er... yo... esto..."

_Ñieeeeeeeeeck – CRASH!_

"¿Uh¿Qué ha sido eso?", preguntó Ryo.

"Parecía un accidente de coche o algo así...", dijo Dani.

Fue entonces cuando vieron la furgoneta, dando vueltas en el cielo. Ninguno de los dos se percató de que Kitsune había corrido a esconderse dentro de la casa ante aquello.

"¿Qué coj...?"

"Anda, mira Dani, una furgoneta que vuela"

"Y parece que viene hacia aquí"

"Si... je je..."

"Mejor nos ponemos a cubierto ¿no?"

"Casi que s...¡Cuidado!"

_CRA-BROOOM!_

"¡Uaaaaaah!"

"¡Eeeeeeeck!"

Los dos consiguieron saltar a tiempo (Dani con bolsas y todo) para evitar el impacto directo de la furgoneta, que tras 'tomar tierra' dio unas dos o tres vueltas de campana quedando patas arriba justo enfrente de la Residencia Hinata.

"M... mamá...", musitó Dani.

"D... demonios...", replicó Ryo.

Ante el escándalo, el resto de habitantes de la residencia salió a ver que pasaba, con Keitarô a la cabeza.

"¿Pero qué es ese escándalo¿Qué ha pasad...?"

La puerta de la furgoneta se abrió y de ella surgió un hombre alto, con una bata blanca, unas pequeñas gafas y un hilillo de sangre cayendo desde su frente.

"¡Hola Keitarô!"

"¿S... Seta?"

"¡Seta!", exclamó Naru, "Menuda sorpresa"

"Siento haber llegado tan por sorpresa, es que..."

_PLAF!_

Seta salió lanzado por el aire y cayó a los pies de Keitarô y Naru. El golpe había sido propinado por una mujer de cabello corto y moreno que también acababa de salir del coche seguida por una chica rubia que rondaría los 16 años.

"Mira que te tengo dicho mil veces que uses el freno... y nada, ni caso", dijo la mujer.

"Y a ver si aprendes a mantener la mirada al frente, papá", añadió la chica, malhumorada.

"Vaya", dijo Keitarô, "Es un placer volver a verte, tía Haru..."

_KA-PLAF!_

Keitarô se encontró de repente en el suelo al lado de Seta, con las gafas destrozadas.

"Haruka para ti"

"L... lo siento"

En ese momento Haruka se percató de la presencia de Dani y Ryo, que aun estaban sentados en el suelo, mirando la escena pasmados.

"¿Y vosotros quienes sois?"

"¡Los nuevos administradores!", exclamó Kaolla.

"Si, es una historia muy larga...", dijo Dani.

* * *

Pasado un rato, todos se encontraban reunidos en el salón de la residencia, en una auténtica fiesta improvisada (después de todo Kitsune pudo aprovechar a fondo el sake) después de haber hecho las pertinentes presentaciones. La mayoría se encontraban sentados a la mesa, donde Seta y Haruka eran bombardeados con preguntas por los demás. Keitarô intercambiaba impresiones con él sobre temas de arqueología, mientras Naru mantenía una animada conversación con Haruka. Kitsune les colaba de cuando en cuando alguna pregunta de las suyas, lo cual solía acabar con Seta riendo, Haruka sonrojada y el codo de Naru metido en la boca de su amiga. Motoko y Mutsumi también participaban de la conversación, aunque para asombro de todos la segunda ya se había liquidado ella sola dos botellas de sake mientras que la primera intentaba mantener a Tama lejos de si. Por su parte, Kaolla y Sara se habían reunido de nuevo ("¡Mi compañera en el caos ha vuelto!" había exclamado Kaolla al abrazar a su amiga) y correteaban intercambiando golpes y misiles de los 'juguetes' de Kaolla, metiendo en medio del juego a una aterrada Ema, a Shinobu –que se las arreglaba como podía-, y a unos desgraciados Ryo y Dani, que se habían convertido en el nuevo objetivo de las patadas e insultos de Sara.

"¿Y como es qué habéis venido por aquí?", preguntó Keitarô, "Creíamos que ibais a estar por Canadá al menos hasta el verano"

"Verás Keitarô", dijo Seta, "Es una historia larga y complicada"

"Larga si", dijo Haruka, "Complicada solo por ti..."

"¿En qué lío os ha metido Seta ahora, Haruka?", preguntó Naru.

"Veréis...", dijo Seta metiendo la mano en el bolsillo, algo ante lo que todo el mundo en la sala prestó atención, "Todo es por esto de aquí", y sacó un pequeño objeto, un colgante hecho con lo que parecía el fragmento de un disco metálico con un hueco central y totalmente cubierto de grabados y textos en un lenguaje desconocido.

"¡Oh, un fragmento del Ojo Negro de Hajr Grahad!", exclamó alguien.

Se hizo el silencio.

"¡Exacto Keitarô! Me sorprende que...", comenzó a decir Seta.

"No, si yo no he dicho nada", dijo Keitarô. Todos se volvieron entonces al punto del que había provenido la voz. Era Dani.

"Vaya muchacho", dijo Seta, "Has identificado de forma muy rápida un objeto que a otros les hubiera costado horrores ¿cómo has sabido del Ojo Negro?"

"Es que soy aficionado al ocultismo", dijo Dani, sonriendo nervioso.

"¿Ocultismo?", dijo Kaolla, "¿Y eso se come?"

"¿Y qué es exactamente ese objeto?", preguntó Motoko.

"Quizá nuestro joven amigo quiera ilustrarnos", dijo Seta invitando a Dani a hablar con un gesto.

"Bueno... yo...", comenzó a decir, "La verdad es que no se sabe mucho de los orígenes del Ojo Negro de Hajr Grahad, el Señor del Miedo. Según la leyenda es una llave que abre la puerta entre su Mundo Tenebroso y el nuestro, permitiendo que esa deidad y los engendros que le sirven vuelvan a la Tierra e inicien su reinado de horror, caos y depravación"

"¿Engendros y depravación?", preguntó Mutsumi sonriendo, "¡Anda, como en Urutsukidôji!"

"¡Mutsumi, que cosas dices!", exclamó Naru.

"Er... esto...", prosiguió Dani, "Las leyendas cuentan que la puerta se abrió hace milenios y que fue lo que provocó el hundimiento de la Atlántida. Según se cuenta la puerta pudo cerrarse y un sacerdote de un antiguo culto pre-helénico rompió el Ojo Negro en tres partes de las cuales solo se conservan unas pocas representaciones en grabados y textos, nadie pudo encontrarlas... al menos hasta ahora, por lo que veo", dijo el chico señalando el objeto que sostenía Seta.

Todo el mundo en la sala estaba en absoluto silencio, asombrados ante lo que acababan de oir.

"Pe... pero esas cosas solo son leyendas ¿verdad?", preguntó Ema abrazando a su camaleón, "Nada de eso es real"

"Bueno... algunos no piensan lo mismo", dijo Seta.

"¿A qué te refieres?", preguntó Keitarô.

"Veréis, encontré esta pieza –a todas luces auténtica- en unas extrañas ruinas de origen desconocido ocultas bajo el hielo del norte de Canadá", dijo Seta, "Pero lo que para mi es un objeto de interés arqueológico para otros representa unos fines más oscuros"

"¿Qué?", preguntó Keitarô, incrédulo.

"Seta... no nos asustes", dijo Naru.

"Dejadle continuar", dijo Motoko.

"La cuestión es que un extraño grupo organizado llamado Atardecer Rojo busca estos fragmentos con el objetivo de abrir esa puerta de las que nos habló Daniel-san", dijo Seta, "Ellos tienen uno y yo otro, y han intentado arrebatármelo, siendo esa la principal razón de que estemos aquí"

"La cosa se puso peligrosa y Seta nos trajo aquí con la idea de dejarnos a Sara y a mi a salvo en la residencia mientras él parte en busca de la tercera pieza e intenta impedir que esos tipos consigan su objetivo", añadió Haruka.

"Jo... ¿seguro que no se lo inventan¡Parece sacado de una película de Indiana Jones!", exclamó Ryo.

"¿Y donde está la tercera pieza, Seta?", preguntó Keitarô.

"Ese es otro motivo por el que estoy aquí... necesito tu ayuda Keitarô"

"¿Eing?"

"La última y tercera pieza, que hemos de encontrar antes que ellos, está según todos los indicios en la isla de Daradalense."

"¿Queeeé¡Pero si esa es la isla en la que iba a iniciar las excavaciones en un par de semanas!"

"Y precisamente por eso quiero que vengas conmigo"

"¡Seta!", exclamó Naru, "¿De verdad te crees que voy a dejar que te lleves a mi marido así como así para meterlo en una situación tan peligrosa?"

"Pues Naru, la verdad...", comenzó a decir Seta, que acto seguido se lanzó sobre Keitarô, lo agarró y hecho a correr hacia la puerta.

"¡EEEEEEEH!", exclamaron todos.

"¡Seta, suelta a mi sobrino y vuelve aquí ahora mismo!", exclamó Haruka.

En el momento que los dos arqueólogos pasaban cerca de Dani, Seta lo agarró también, "¿Te vienes con nosotros, chaval?"

"¿Eh¿Qué? Es que... ¡Uaaaaah!"

Seta lo agarró también, cargándoselo al hombro, "¡Lo siento, pero tus conocimientos pueden ayudarnos muchísimo!"

"¡Suélteme, chiflado!"

Antes de que Naru, Ryo, Haruka o cualquiera de las demás pudiese hacer nada, Seta ya había metido a Keitarô y a Dani en su furgoneta y había salido a toda velocidad en dirección a la isla de Daradalense.

"¡Argh, maldito imbécil!", exclamó Haruka.

"¡No podemos permitir que se larguen así como así!", exclamó Naru, "¡Hay que hacer algo!"

* * *

En algún lugar del Pacífico, un barco carguero avanza con seguridad entre las olas. Aquel que se acercase podría ver a los hombres armados en la cubierta, vestidos con túnicas de monje rojas, junto a otros que vestían trajes ninja de un color azul oscuro. En el interior del barco, en su camarote, un hombre enorme de rasgos nórdicos y largo cabello plateado sostenía en su mano un fragmento del Ojo Negro, al que miraba fijamente. La puerta se abrió y una mujer de cabello negro vestida con un traje de cuero ajustado entro en la habitación.

"Mi señor Kuprect, nos aproximamos a nuestro destino, ya es la hora", dijo con un marcado acento ruso.

"Bien Katja", respondió su interlocutor con una voz cavernosa, "Pronto tendremos un fragmento más y nos bastará con robar el tercero a ese escurridizo arqueólogo, estamos a un paso de nuestro destino... ahora retírate"

"Si, mi señor", dijo la mujer con una reverencia dejando al hombre solo.

"_Si, Seta_", pensó Kuprect, "_Pronto solo serás poco menos que un insecto aplastado bajo la bota de Kuprect Menguele_"

El hombre comenzó a reírse como un maniaco.

* * *

"¿Por qué me pasan estas cosas¿Qué he hecho yo para meterme en estos berenjenales?", se repetía Dani, acurrucado en la parte trasera de la furgoneta de Seta.

"¿Qué tienen que ver las berenjenas con esto?", preguntó Keitarô.

"¡Era una frase hecha!"

"Vamos, vamos", dijo Seta, "¿Qué son esos nervios? Tranquilízate algo, hombre"

"¿Que me tranquilice¡Estamos en una furgoneta que circula por el lecho marino con todo el océano Pacífico por encima de nosotros embarcados en una búsqueda peligrosísima en la que estoy en contra de mi voluntad¿¿Y quiere que me tranquilice?"

"Tu amigo tiene algo de mal genio¿verdad?", le preguntó un sonriente Seta a Keitarô.

* * *

"¡Yo voy a buscarlos!", exclamó Naru.

"Si tu vas tendré que ir contigo", añadió Haruka, "Esos dos son especialistas en meterse en líos y si no les sacamos las castañas del fuego podrían acabar mal"

"¡Nosotras también vamos!", exclamaron Kaolla y Sara.

"No chicas, es demasiado peligr... ¡Uaaaah¿Qué eso eso?"

Surgiendo del suelo había aparecido una enorme Tama metálica aproximadamente del tamaño de un camión.

"¡Es mi Mecha-Tama C-22 serie Heisei!", exclamó Kaolla, "El medio de transporte más rápido del mundo y que nos llevará a esa isla de Daradaloquesea, así que me temo que iré con vosotras pues soy la única que puede pilotarlo, ju ju ju..."

"Y nosotros también", exclamo Kitsune, que junto con Shinobu, Sara, Motoko y Ryo se había subido ya al particular medio de transporte.

"¿Pero que os creéis que estáis haciendo?", exclamó Naru.

"Acompañaros a las dos", dijo Shinobu, "Keitarô, Dani y el sr. Seta podrían estar en peligro y vosotras dos solas no podríais hacer nada"

"¡Así que dejad de quejaros y uniros a la fiesta!", exclamó Kitsune.

"Pero... alguien tiene que quedarse a cargo de la Residencia mientras no estamos"

"Yo lo haría encantado como encargado que soy", dijo Ryo, vestido con su atuendo ninja, "Pero mi mejor amigo se encuentra en peligro y además, vosotras necesitáis a alguien que haga de guardián"

"¿Acaso insinúas que yo sería inútil como guardián?", pregunto Motoko, molesta.

"¿Eeeh¡No, no no!", respondió Ryo nervioso, "Pero cuanta más protección mejor ¿no?"

"Nosotras dos nos quedaremos en la residencia, Naru", dijo Mutsumi, acompañada de Ema.

"Si... la verdad es que yo creo que sería más un estorbo que una ayuda", dijo Ema.

"Eso no es cierto, Ema", replicó Naru.

"Escucha por favor", continuo la chica, "Llévate a Guerogué, mi camaleón, contigo, y si estáis en peligro en algún momento agárralo fuerte y pronuncia su nombre tres veces seguidas"

"¿Eh¿Su nombre tres veces?"

"No hagas preguntas por favor, tu solo hazlo", dijo la chica, y entregó el animalillo a Naru.

"¡Decidido pues!", exclamó Kitsune, "Mutsumi y Ema se quedan en la residencia y las demás partimos en búsqueda de esos tres tunantes ¡Pon este cacharro en marcha Kaolla!"

"¡Todo el mundo a bordo, agarraos!"

"¡A DARADALENSE!"

* * *

"¿Esto es Daradalense?"

La furgoneta de Seta acababa de emerger en una pequeña playa cerca de una ciudad de tamaño medio. Todos los habitantes del lugar, de piel morena y cabello rubio, observaban extrañados a los recién llegados.

"¡Aaaah, Seta!", exclamó Keitarô, "¡Esto es Molmol, el país de Kaolla!"

"Anda¿Molmol? No me digas..."

"¡Si ya has estado aquí más de una vez!"

"Que cabeza la mía, ja ja ja..."

"Locos, estoy rodeado de locos", lloriqueó Dani.

* * *

"¡Aaaaargh, Kaolla¡¡Porqué no nos dijiste que esto volaba girando al estilo de Gamera!", gritó Naru.

"¡Lo siento¡Supongo que debí haber construido la cabina central independiente del movimiento rotatorio!"

"¡Creeeo que voy a vomitaaaar!", exclamó Ryo.

"¡Yo tambieeeeén!", gritó Shinobu.

"¡Ni se os ocurra!", dijo Motoko.

Y de esta forma, las piezas se encuentran ya posicionadas en el tablero y los jugadores efectúan sus movimientos en una serie de actos que determinarán el destino del mundo... ¿Veis ahora como tenía razón al decir que un día que comienza pareciendo tranquilo y sosegado será todo lo contrario?

Pues eso.

**Fin del Capítulo IV**

**Próximo capítulo: Templos y trampas. **


	5. Templos y trampas

**V**

**Templos y trampas.**

"Ahora no hay error posible", dijo Keitarô, "Esto es Daradalense"

"Vaya, es una isla de lo más lúgubre ¿verdad?", comentó Seta.

"Parece la Isla Nublar de Jurassic Park", añadió Dani.

Daradalense era una isla de origen volcánico, cubierta en su totalidad por una jungla casi impenetrable bañada por la bruma siendo la playa donde se encontraban nuestros tres protagonistas en ese momento el único lugar alcanzado por el sol.

"¡Vaya, pues será mejor que no nos coma ningún dinosaurio!", dijo Seta, comenzando a reírse.

"¿Este tipo es siempre así?", preguntó Dani por lo bajinis a Keitarô, intentando reprimir los nervios.

"O peor, creeme"

Seta y Keitarô comenzaron a hablar sobre la posición de las ruinas de la isla en las que el segundo tenía prevista una excavación en poco tiempo mientras realizaban croquis y planos en la arena. Dani, que poco o nada entendía de la jerga académico-arqueológica, comenzó a caminar por la playa cuando...

"¿Uh, pero qué...?"

Al otro lado de la playa, a lo lejos, había un barco.

"¡Eh, Sr. Seta¡Keitarô!", llamó Dani.

"¿Qué ocurre?", preguntó el segundo.

"Dime ¿es posible que se hayan adelantado los de tu excavación para preparativos y tal?"

"Bueno, es una práctica usual, pero aún falta bastante"

"Entonces los tipos de ese barco deben de ser de esa organización sectaria de la que habló Seta"

"¿Barco?"

Seta se incorporó y acercó a Dani, pudiendo ver entonces el barco que fondeaba a lo lejos.

"Menguele", susurró.

"¿Merengue?", preguntó Dani, confuso, "¿Ha dicho merengue?"

"No, merengue no... Menguele, Menguele...", le corrigió Seta.

"Aún me lío con el idioma..."

* * *

"¡Sr. Merengue¡Sr. Merengue!" 

"¡Es MENGUELE, idiota!"

"Ah... ¡lo siento señor!", el ninja hizo una serie de reverencias pidiendo perdón a su líder, visiblemente furioso, "Aún tengo problemas con el alemán, señor"

"Mmmf... ¿qué querías¡Habla!"

"Ah... el señor, el señor Kirigi le informa de que nuestras filas ya están listas, el clan ninja Ootoko-na Ika está preparado para servirle, Lord Mereng... er... Menguele"

"Bien, bien...", musitó Menguele, "¡Katja!"

"¿Si mi señor?", preguntó la mujer vestida de cuero negro.

"Indica a Kirigi que seleccione a un grupo de doce, vendrán con nosotros al templo en busca de la última pieza en cuanto bajemos del barco, y avisa a dos de los monjes"

"Si, mi señor"

"Y una cosa más...", dijo Menguele volviéndose hacia el mensajero ninja, "Castiga a este idiota"

"¡Mi señor!", se quejó el ninja, "Yo... yo..."

_PATA-PLAAAF_

"¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

De una sola patada Katja mandó al desafortunado por los aires, hasta que cayó en el mar a varios metros de distancia.

"Bien, que se ocupen los tiburones", dijo Menguele, "Eso por no pronunciar bien mi nombre"

* * *

"P... parece que por fin retomamos el rumbo correcto", dijo Kaolla, a los mandos de su Mecha-Tama. 

"El reducir la velocidad ha ayudado", dijo Ryo, "Ya os dije que el encontrarnos con una estatua de Cristóbal Colón era un claro indicativo de que aquello no era el Océano Pacífico precisamente"

"Ah... yo aún sigo algo mareada", dijo Shinobu.

"No eres la única, peliazul", replicó Sara.

"¿Dónde estamos ahora Kaolla?", preguntó Naru mientras abrazaba a Guerogué.

"Si mis cálculos son correctos nos encontramos ahora mismo más o menos en la costa oeste de los EE.UU."

"Cielos, hemos dado toda una vuelta al mundo", se lamentó Motoko.

"Bueno... Seta, Keitarô y Dani por ahí perdidos, una organización secreta peligrosísima, nosotras dando vueltas al globo sin siquiera poder parar a probar alguna bebida o comida de por ahí..." se quejaba Kitsune, "Podría ser peor"

Se produjo un chisporroteo en la cabina cuando la radio se encendió y se oyó una voz en inglés, "Atención nave no identificada, atención nave no identificada, está sobrevolando espacio aéreo estadounidense. Identifíquese y aterrice en el punto indicado o aténgase a las consecuencias"

"Ay dios...", susurró Ryo, "¿Por qué has abierto la boca Kitsune?"

"¿Qué¿He hecho algo malo?"

* * *

Mientras las chicas y Ryo se disponían a vérselas con las fuerzas aéreas estadounidenses y Menguele y sus hombres se preparaban, tres figuras solitarias se habían adentrado en la jungla de Daradalense en busca de las ruinas donde presumiblemente se encontraba la tercera pieza del Ojo Negro de Hajr Grahad. 

"Odio los mosquitos", dijo Dani.

"Lo sabemos", respondieron Seta y Keitarô al unísono.

"Y odio la humedad"

"Lo sabemos"

"Y odio la selva"

"Lo sabemos"

"Y odio las arañ... ¡UNA ARAÑA¡Y GORDA!"

"¿Uh?"

Dani había comenzado a correr en círculos y a gritar como un poseso, con una tarántula de tamaño medio-canijo en su hombro derecho.

"Dani, tranquilo, te la quitaremos, estate quieto", dijo Keitarô acercándose al muchacho, "_Es como Motoko con Tama o peor..._", pensó.

"Si se mueve tanto será peor", dijo Seta, "Y podrían oírnos"

"¡QUITADMELA¡QUITADMELA¡QUITAAAADMELA!", exclamó Dani, al tiempo que salía corriendo en línea recta dejando la araña tras de si, que se vio lanzada hasta caer justo en el rostro de Keitarô, que se puso considerablemente pálido ante tal hecho.

"Eh... eh..."

"¿Keitarô¿Estás bien?"

"¡WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH!"

Dani tenía ahora un compañero en su carrera de pánico. Seta corría tras los dos, sonriente, "¡Pero mira que tenerle miedo a una arañita¡Y frenad un poco o chocareis con esa pared!"

"¿Eh?", dijo Dani saliendo momentáneamente del shock en su carrera, "¿Con esa...?"

"¿... pared?", terminó Keitarô.

_PLOMF!_

"Ouch"  
"Ay..."

"Pero... pero...", dijo Dani levantado la vista hacia el muro con que habían chocado, "¿Qué hace una pared en medio de la selva?"

"¡Son las ruinas del templo!", exclamó Seta, que acababa de alcanzarlos, "Hemos llegado antes que Menguele y sus hombres, la suerte nos sonríe"

"Vaya, son más grandes de lo que esperaba", dijo Keitarô.

"Impresionante", susurró Dani, observando la pared, totalmente cubierta de grabados en un antiguo lenguaje. Seta se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro, "Es sorprendente que salieras corriendo justo en la dirección correcta", dijo el profesor, "Quizá tengas olfato de arqueólogo"

"Le daré la razón el día que aprenda a usar un látigo y me regalen un fedora"

* * *

"¡Kaolla, aumenta la velocidad y salgamos de aquí antes de que nos alcancen!", exclamó Ryo. La Mecha-Tama estaba siendo perseguida por un escuadrón de F-16 cuyos pilotos se encontraban visiblemente sorprendidos ante la visión de lo que parecía ser un caparazón de tortuga metálico giratorio volador. 

"Jooo... yo quería divertirme un poco más mareándoles y haciendo eso de que Mecha-Tama se coma sus misiles"

"¡Kaolla, no es el momento!", exclamó Naru, "¡Salgamos de aquí!"

"Vale, vale... que aburridos", respondió la chica, "¡Activando contramedidas y saliendo a toda velocidad, agarraos!"

"Ah, no... más mareo", musitó Motoko.

Mecha-Tama aumentó su velocidad repentinamente, dejando tras de si a sus contramedidas...

"Aquí Thompson, control de tierra, el objeto ha huido dejando tras de si sus... contramedidas..."

"¿Qué clase de contramedidas, Thompson?"

"Tortugas, control de tierra...", respondió el sorprendido piloto, "Creanme, que no estoy borracho, pero son pequeñas tortugas plásticas pegajosas y obstruyen nuestros instrumentos..."

* * *

"¿A cuanta profundidad estamos?", preguntó Keitarô. 

"Yo prefiero no saberlo", replicó Dani.

"Calculo que a unos 10 metros, chicos", replicó Seta, que iba en cabeza. El trío había entrado en el templo, que en su mayor parte parecía ser subterráneo, adentrándose en el subsuelo de la isla con todo un laberinto de túneles y pasadizos. En ese momento se encontraban en un oscuro túnel que parecía levemente iluminado gracias a un sistema de espejos que reflejaban la luz desde el exterior en una cadena.

"Esto me recuerda a las catacumbas que hay en Hinata bajo la pensión", dijo Keitarô.

"¿En Hinata hay catacumbas?", preguntó Dani, perplejo.

"Si, conectadas a todo un sistema de túneles y pasadizos en la residencia"

"Vaya, es algo increibl..."

_Clic!_

"¿Clic?"

"¡Quedaos quietos", exclamó Seta.

"¿Q... qué pasa?", preguntó Dani.

"Cuando en un lugar como este se oye un 'clic'...", respondió Seta, "... puedo asegurarte que no es buena señal. Lo sé por experiencia prop..."

De repente, el suelo se abrió bajo ellos.

"...ia", terminó Seta, "Oh, me temía algo así"

Y los tres cayeron a la oscuridad.

"¡Uaaaaaaaah!"

"¡Yeeeeeergh!"

"¡Tranquilos, la mayoría de las veces no es para tantooooo!"

No tardaron demasiado en llegar al fondo, a lo que parecía una enorme sala llena de sarcófagos y bloques de roca. Seta fue el primero en incorporarse.

"Vaya, parece que hemos ido a dar a una cámara funeraria", dijo el profesor, "¿Estáis bien, chicos?"

"Si... he caído sobre algo blando", dijo Keitarô.

"Ese 'algo blando' temo ser yo", dijo Dani, que se encontraba tumbado con Keitarô sentado sobre su espalda.

"¡Ah, lo siento Daniel-san!", exclamó Keitarô levantándose rápidamente.

"Tranquilo, estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas", respondió el joven incorporándose, "¿Y ahora que hacemos profesor Seta?"

Seta observaba en silencio la cámara donde se encontraban. Estaba tenuemente iluminada por lo que parecían fosforescencias en las paredes, adornadas con extraños grabados que representaban a lagaros y serpientes bailando en torno a altares de roca negra. Al fondo de la sala había una puerta abierta que daba a lo que parecía ser un túnel.

"Hum, dado que solo hay un camino a seguir puede decirse que tenemos suerte"  
"¿Y eso?"

"Lo usual es que haya dos o tres túneles, haya que separarse, algunos mueran en trampas horribles, cosas de esas... nada fuera de lo normal"

"Pues que suerte tenemos de que haya solo un túnel ¿no?", dijo Keitarô.

"Si, y a lo mejor ni hay trampas ni nada...", masculló Dani.

El trío se adentró en la oscuridad del túnel. Seta se volvió hacia Keitarô y Dani, "Será mejor que vayamos en fila india y cogidos de la mano... pisad donde yo pise... Keitarô ¿tienes mi mano?"

"Si, si... y ya tengo agarrado a Daniel-san también"

"Er... creo que no"

"¿No¡Si estoy agarrando tu mano!"

"¡Estás agarrando una mano, pero desde luego no la mía, porque yo no estoy agarrando la mano de nadie!"

"A ver, que encienda una cerilla...", dijo Seta.

Se hizo una tenue luz. Seta pudo ver claramente a Dani al lado de ellos, sin agarrar a nadie, pudo ver como él mismo agarraba la mano de Keitarô y pudo ver como Keitarô agarraba la mano de...

"Anda, si es una momia incrustada en la pared", dijo Seta como si acabara de encontrarse una moneda en el suelo.

"¡Yaurgh!", exclamó un asqueado y asustado Keitarô retirando su mano con rapidez. Pero al hacerlo, la mano rígida y extendida de la momia descendió con un chirrido y entonces se oyó...

_Clic!_

"Oh, mierda... otra vez no", dijo Dani.

Comenzó a producirse un leve temblor en todo el túnel, seguido de un "¡Ay!" cuando la cerilla de Seta se apagó quemándole los dedos. Tras ellos, al fondo del túnel por donde habían avanzado, el temblor era más fuerte y una placa del techo comenzó a desprenderse.

"¡Qué demonios es eso?", preguntó un alarmado Dani.

"Si es lo que creo que es, mejor que comencemos a correr", dijo Seta. Apenas acababa de pronunciar esas palabras cuando la placa del techó se desprendió del todo dejando caer un enorme rodillo con pinchos...

"¡UAAAAAH!", fue el grito que pudo oírse en el túnel por triplicado.

... que no se movió en absoluto.

"¿Uaah?"

"¡Ja ja ja! Parece que estas viejas trampas no funcionan lo bien que deberían", rió Seta.

_Chump!_

"¿Uh?"

"S... Seta, tienes una flecha en la pierna", dijo Keitarô.

Una lluvia de flechas comenzó a salir de las paredes, en todas direcciones.

"¡Corred insensatos, corred!", exclamó Dani en estado de pánico.

"¡Vamos a acabar convertidos en alfileteros!", gritó Keitarô.

"¡Esperadme, que esto duele un poquillo!", dijo Seta.

"¡Veo una luz al final del túnel!", exclamó Dani.

"¡Seguid corriendo!"

"¡Ya no hay suelo!", exclamó Keitarô.

"¿YA NO HAY SUELO?"

De nuevo, caída.

"¡A donde vamos a ir a parar ahoraaaaa?"

Los tres cayeron de nuevo en la oscuridad... para volver a ser lanzados hacia arriba súbitamente por lo que parecía ser un geiser. Atravesaron impulsados por el agua un hueco en lo alto y se vieron lanzados a una cámara de un nivel superior donde parecía haber un lago subterráneo termal. Keitarô fue el primero en salir arrastrándose del agua.

"Coff, coff... ¿estáis bien los dos?"

"He estado peor, tranquilo", dijo Seta, quitándose la flecha de la pierna de cuajo.

"Oiga, eso no es bueno hacerlo", dijo Dani, también recién salido del agua. El chico se puso a mirar alrededor. Parecían estar en un lago, rodeado de vegetación. En lo alto, el techo se abría en un enorme circulo que dejaba ver algo del cielo y la jungla en la superficie y permitía la entrada de la luz solar, que descendía en ángulo hasta un altar... en el cual estaba el fragmento del Ojo Negro.

"E... el..", comenzó a decir Dani.

"El Ojo...", siguió Seta.

"¡El Ojo Negro!", exclamó una tercera voz, que desde luego no era la de Keitarô.

"¿Quién demo...?"

En una plataforma sobre el altar se encontraban un hombre alto de rasgos nórdicos vestido con un traje propio del siglo XIX y una larga capa, una mujer de cabello negro vestida con cuero, un enorme ninja vestido de rojo y otra docena de ellos con trajes azul oscuro.

"¡Ah!", exclamó Dani, "¡Es ese tipo del que nos habló¡Lord Merengue!"

"¡MENGUELE¡ES MENGUELE!", exclamó casi histérico el hombre de la capa.

"¿Cómo habéis llegado aquí tan rápido, Kuprect?"

"Vinimos por el otro acceso del templo"

"¿El otro...?", comenzó Keitarô.

"¿... acceso?", finalizó Seta.

"Y se supone que estos dos son arqueólogos", masculló Dani llevándose una mano a la cabeza con resignación.

Kirigi, el ninja de rojo y comandante en jefe de las fuerzas de Menguele, descendió hasta el altar de un salto, cogió el tercer fragmento y se lo lanzó a su amo. Kuprect lo cogió y lo encajó con el que ya tenía colgado al cuello.

"Ahora, Seta... dame el tercer fragmento"

"¿De veras crees que te lo daré por las buenas?"

"Pues si, verás..."

Otros doce ninjas surgieron de las sombras y agujeros ocultos del suelo, rodeando a Seta, Keitarô y Dani.

"... quizá si fuera por ti no me lo darías, pero no querrás que tus jóvenes amigos acaben muertos¿verdad?"

"¡Podemos luchar, Seta!", afirmó Keitarô adoptando una pose de combate al lado del profesor.

"Yo no", musitó Dani levantando una mano.

"No lucharemos Keitarô", dijo Seta bajando la mirada, "Si te pasara algo no quiero imaginar que me haría Naru al enterarse."

"P... pero..."

"Tranquilo, ya se nos ocurrirá algo", dijo Seta, sonriendo confiado para luego volverse hacia Menguele, "Tu ganas Kuprect ¡Ahí te va!", dijo, y lanzó la pieza.

Menguele cogió la pieza sin problemas, haciendo gala de unos excelentes reflejos. La juntó con las otras dos y el medallón circular quedó completo, comenzando a brillar levemente cuando las piezas se fundieron en una, como si nunca hubiese sido roto.

"Perfecto", susurró.

"Ya estamos muy cerca, mi señor", dijo Katja a sus espaldas.

"Ahora tenemos que trasladarnos a la isla de Paradaboah, donde se encuentra el portal y abrirlo con esta llave", dijo Menguele, "¡Kirigi! Prende a Seta y a sus compañeros, vendrán con nosotros"

"Vamos hombre", dijo Seta rascándose la cabeza, "¿No podrías ser bueno por una vez y soltarnos?"

"Lo siento, pero me temo que necesito al menos a dos de vosotros para el sacrificio de sangre que exigirá el Dios Oscuro cuando atraviese el portal", dijo Menguele, "Os dejaré elegirlo a suertes durante el viaje, puedo prestaros pajitas largas y cortas"

"¿No hay ninguna posibilidad de que nos dejes libres, Kuprect?"

"Debiste pensar en esto hace años Seta, antes de quitarme aquella beca en la universidad", dijo Menguele, escupiendo las palabras, "¡Todo el mundo al barco!"

Apenas había pronunciado esas palabras cuando comenzó a oírse un intenso silbido que aumentaba poco a poco al tiempo que el suelo vibraba levemente, también en aumento.

"¡Qué ocurre?", exclamó Menguele.

"Podría ser un terremoto, o una erupción volcánica", aventuró Seta.

El temblor siguió aumentado a la par que el ruido y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de que el hueco superior que conectaba con el exterior se ensombreció de repente, como cubierto por una nube, para acto seguido ensancharse violentamente con una lluvia de escombros cuando fue atravesado por lo que caía del cielo.

"¿Eh?", musitó Dani.

"Pero si es...", comenzó Keitarô.

"¿Una tortuga metálica gigante?", dijo un perplejo Menguele.

La Mecha-Tama prosiguió con su descenso hasta caer en el pequeño lago subterráneo, provocando que Seta, Keitarô, Dani y los ninjas que los rodeaban tuviesen que apartarse para evitar ser aplastados. La parte superior de la tortuga se abrió con un zumbido y una alegre Kaolla surgió de ella, seguida por el resto de residentes de Hinata, visiblemente mareados.

"¡Jo jo jo¡Un aterrizaje perfecto!"

"¡Eso en tus sueños!", exclamaron todos los demás.

"No tenemos tiempo para esto...", musitó Menguele, "¡Kirigi! Coge a Seta y a otra persona y haz que tus hombres despachen al resto ¡Nos vamos!"

El enorme ninja vestido de rojo descendió de nuevo con un solo salto hasta caer junto a Seta, y con una rapidez de movimientos inusitada que incluso a Motoko le costó apreciar noqueó al profesor con un golpe en la frente para cargar luego con él en el hombro derecho. Se disponía a hacer lo mismo con Dani o Keitarô (nunca sabremos con cual de los dos) cuando una lluvia de shurikens cayó frente a él cortando su avance. Kirigi alzó la vista y pudo ver a un joven ninja, vestido de negro, saltando hacia él. Era Ryo.

"¡Es la hora de las tortas!"

Kirigi esquivó con facilidad al muchacho, que se estrelló contra el suelo frente a Keitarô y Dani (para sorpresa del primero y resignación del segundo). El ninja de rojo saltó de nuevo y cayó justo en medio de las chicas de la residencia Hinata. Y aquella a la que decidió llevarse fue...

"¡Haruka!", exclamaron todas después de que el ninja la golpeara y la cargase en su hombro izquierdo.

"¡Suela a Haruka-san, desgraciado!", gritó Motoko al tiempo que lanzaba un ataque contra Kirigi, que aún con dos personas inconscientes a cuestas conservaba la velocidad necesaria que le permitió esquivar el ataque de la kendoka y volver a situarse con total rapidez junto a su señor.

"Perfecto", dijo Menguele, "Ahora ¡Vámonos!"

Kuprect y sus hombres iniciaron su camino por el túnel del cual se habían servido, dejando tras de sí para cubrir su retirada a un numeroso grupo de ninjas que se interponían entre él y los residentes de Hinata.

"¡Ese gilipollas se lleva a mi papá y a Haruka!", exclamó una enfurecida Sara, "¡No podemos permitírselo!"

La chica intentó lanzarse contra los ninjas, pero Motoko se interpuso, "¡No hagas tonterías Sara, no puedes con todos!"

Los ninjas comenzaron a avanzar lentamente, sonriendo tras sus capuchas. Un par se permitió unas risitas ante lo fácil que les parecía acabar con una pandilla de chicas, un arqueólogo y unos estudiantes... Obviamente no tenían ni idea de con quien se metían, algo que quedó patente cuando una lluvia de misiles surgidos de Dios sabe donde cayó sobre ellos, lanzándolos a cientos de metros de distancia, atravesando los muros de roca de la cueva. Los demás se volvieron y pudieron ver a la Mecha-Tama erguida, con Kaolla sobre su cabeza con una expresión de satisfacción en el rostro.

"Por fin he podido probar tus sistemas de armamento, Mecha-Tama", dijo la joven sonriendo, "¡Un éxito total!"

En el breve momento de tranquilidad que siguió, Naru se lanzó corriendo a los brazos de Keitarô.

"¡Keitarô!"

"¡Aaah, Naru¡Tranquila, estoy bien, estoy bie... ¿eh?"

_PLOMF!_

La joven le arreó un puñetazo en la cabeza que lanzó a Keitarô contra el suelo, para acto seguido agarrarlo por el cuello, "¡Perocomoseteocurreirteasí ymeterteenestosliosestupidoimbécil?"

"Naruuglglglg..."

"Ah, da gusto volver a ver a esta parejita reunida, que romántico", dijo Kitsune.

"¿Qué concepto de romántico tienes tu?", preguntó Ryo frotándose su dolorida cabeza.

"¡Escuchad!", dijo Motoko, "No tenemos mucho tiempo, esos tipos se han llevado a Seta-san y a Haruka-san y no tenemos ni idea de que pretenden hacer con ellos"

"Bueno...", dijo Dani.

"... la verdad...", prosiguió Keitarô.

Entre los dos explicaron todo a las chicas, incluido lo de los sacrificios humanos. La reacción de ellas fue de prever.

"¿QUEEEEEÉ?"

"¡Qué ese tal Merengue...?", comenzó Sara.

"Mengueeele", corrigió Keitarô.

"¡... va a sacrificar a mi papá¡Y una mierda!"

"¡No seas tan malhablada Sara!", exclamó Naru.

"A ver, tranquilicémonos y pensemos en frío", dijo Dani, "Aún estamos a tiempo de detenerles e impedir que lleguen a Paradacomosellame y se salgan con la suya"

"¡Subid todos a mi Mecha-Tama!", exclamó Kaolla, "Ellos van en un barco andrajoso ¿no¡Con esto los atraparemos antes de que zarpen siquiera!"

Todos subieron a la cabina del vehículo de la joven de Molmol, dispuestos a partir al rescate de Seta y Haruka, y quizá de paso salvar el mundo de un destino oscuro y terrible (y con depravaciones del estilo de Urutsukidoji, que diría Mutsumi de estar presente). El extraño vehículo se disponía a despegar y...

_BROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM_

_BROOooomm_

_Broom brooom_

_Puff._

"K... Kaolla ¿qué demonios ocurre¿Porqué no nos movemos?"

"Vaya", dijo la muchacha sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza, "Si nos hemos quedado sin energía"

"..."

**Fin del Capítulo V**

**Próximo capítulo: Rituales primigenios.**


	6. Rituales Primigenios

**VI**

**Rituales Primigenios.**

"¿Cuánto creéis que tardaremos en llegar?", preguntó Kitsune.

Todo el grupo se encontraba a bordo de la Mecha-Tama, a la cual Kaolla había conseguido poner en marcha activando una serie de paneles solares y las reservas de energía auxiliar. El resultado era que el vehículo avanzaba de nuevo pero no tan rápido como debería, y con gran parte de su sistema de armamento inutilizado.

"¿A esta velocidad? Calculo que estaremos en Paradacomosellame...", comenzó Kaolla.

"Paradaboah", corrigió Keitarô.

"... en menos de una hora aproximadamente", continuó la chica, ignorando a un resignado Keitarô.

"Diría que tenemos tiempo de sobra", añadió Dani, "Tardarán un rato largo en tenerlo todo listo para el ritual y todas esas cosas"

"¿Y si no conseguimos detenerlos antes de que abran esa 'puerta'?", preguntó Motoko, que intentaba calmar cierto nerviosismo afilando su katana, "¿Cómo la cerrariamos?"

"Bueno... tendríamos que averiguar en menos de cinco minutos como lo hicieron una pandilla de atlantes hace diez milenios o así..."

"Tu siempre sabes como tranquilizar a la gente, Dani", replicó Ryo.

"Lo que me preocupa es que haremos al llegar allí", dijo Naru sosteniendo al pequeño camaleón de Ema al tiempo que acariciaba la cabeza de Keitarô.

"Fácil", comenzó Sara, "Entramos, nos cargamos a todos esos gilipollas y rescatamos a Haruka y a papá"

"Eso, eso", dijo Ryo acariciando la punta de un sai.

"Mucho me temo que no será tan fácil", dijo una abatida Shinobu, "Ellos son muchos, bien armados y entrenados, y nosotros somos muy pocos..." Acababa de decir eso cuando sintió una mano posándose en su hombro y al alzar la vista se encontró con la mirada de Dani.

"No te preocupes", dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa, "Somos pocos, pero estamos todos juntos y podremos hacer lo que nos propongamos, con eso basta"

"Yo no lo hubiera dicho mejor", añadió Keitarô.

La chica se limitó a sonreír levemente y a asentir.

"¡Atención mis tripulantes!", exclamó Kaolla de repente.

"¿Qué ocurre?", preguntó Kitsune.

"Estamos llegando, ahí está Paradaboah"

La isla en sí parecía un enorme volcán cubierto de vegetación que emergía del mar, como un enorme colmillo de alguna bestia antediluviana. Dani se sorprendió a si mismo pensando que algo así quizá no fuese tan descabellado.

"Mirad allí", indicó Motoko, "Es su barco"

"Ya han llegado, pero parece que no es demasiado tarde", dijo Keitarô, "Aún están descargando cosas"

"Entonces nos ahorraremos problemas", dijo Dani, "Kaolla ¿puedes hacer aterrizar esto lo suficientemente cerca para acercarnos rápido pero también lo suficientemente lejos para no ser vistos?"

"¿Y como demonios voy a hacer eso?"

"Er... no sé... prueba con un vuelo indiferente"

* * *

En el interior de una enorme cámara subterránea, justo en el centro de la galería de túneles que recorría la isla, Seta y Haruka acaban de despertarse atados cada uno a un pilar de piedra de los situados en torno a un altar sobre el cual se encontraba un enorme disco de piedra colocado en posición vertical (tal que uno salido de Stargate, para entendernos). Ruprect Menguele y su gente de confianza se encontraban también allí, instalando focos, extraña maquinaria, etc... Menguele en ese momento se volvió hacia ellos.

"Ah, parece que nuestra parejita de invitados se ha despertado", dijo, con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios, "Por cierto, hacía mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos Haruka"

"No creo que pueda decir que me alegre de verte Ruprect", respondió ella.

"Así que al final nos vas a usar de sacrificios humanos ¿eh?", preguntó Seta.

"Eso me temo, amigo Noriyasu", el tono de voz de Menguele seguía siendo falsamente amigable, "Mi Señor precisará de una muestra de sangre para fijar su esencia en este mundo tras cruzar el portal... y vosotros sois el primer plato"

"Por cosas como esta fue por lo que no te dejaron entrar en el club de magia del campus", dijo Seta sonriendo despreocupadamente.

"¡No me lo recuerdes!"

"Ah... yo lo que necesito es un cigarro", musitó Haruka.

"¡Señor Menguele, Señor Menguele!", un ninja acaba de entrar a toda velocidad en la cámara.

"¿Qué ocurre ahora?"

"S... señor... ¡estamos siendo atacados señor, han destruido el barco!"

* * *

"¡Aaaah, Kaolla, acabas de volar su barco por los aires!", exclamó Dani.

"¡Claro!", replicó la muchacha sonriendo, "¿No me habías dicho un vuelo 'indiferente'?"

"¡Precisamente¡Esto no tiene nada de indiferente!"

"Oh¿entonces que significa 'indiferente'?"

"¡Se supone que aquí el que tenía problemas con el idioma soy yo!"

"¡Ahora no es momento de discutir cuestiones idiomáticas!", exclamó Shinobu, "¡Mirad eso!"

"¿Eh... qué es eso?", preguntó Ryo.

"Dado que parece un misil y vuela como un misil, me atrevería a decir que es un misil", respondió Keitarô.

"¡Agarraos todos!", exclamó Kaolla, "¡Maniobra evasiva, yuujuuuu!"

La Mecha-Tama comenzó a girar en círculos a toda velocidad describiendo un arco de descenso acelerado. El misil se esforzó en seguir el extraño vehículo pero le resulto imposible cuando fue interceptado por cientos de pequeñas tortugas de un material gomoso y pegajoso que comenzó a expandirse hasta inutilizar al misil.

"¡Las contramedidas del tipo 2 han funcionado!", dijo una alegre Kaolla estabilizando de nuevo la nave, "¿Estáis todos bien ahí detr...? Ups...", se interrumpió al ver a todos sus compañeros apiñados unos sobre otros, mareados y semiinconscientes. El único sonido audible era un "Aaauuuurgh" que parecía provenir de distintas personas.

"Je je... debí haber puesto asientos con cinturones de seguridad", dijo la joven de Molmol rascándose la cabeza.

"Haz... haz aterrizar esto de una vez, Kaolla, por favor...", musitó Keitarô.

"¡A la orden, capitán Keitarô!"

"¿Capitán Keitarô?", preguntó Naru enarcando una ceja.

"Cosas de Kaolla..."

La Mecha-Tama comenzó a descender rápidamente posándose en el suelo de la isla. La cabina se abrió rápidamente, siendo Motoko y Ryo los primeros en saltar al exterior.

"Nosotros abriremos el paso, los demás seguidnos", dijo Motoko.

"Bien¡vamos allá!", exclamó Keitarô.

"¡ATACAD!", exclamó una voz.

"¿Uh?"

Un numeroso grupo de ninjas apareció por sorpresa, cargando contra ellos. Motoko se limitó a sonreír con resignación al tiempo que empuñaba su espada.

"¡Técnica revientarocas Shinmeiryû!"

Docenas de ninja, los más afortunados, se vieron simplemente arrojados por los aires. Los demás acabaron bastante peor y también fueron lanzados a metros de distancia. Aquellos que consiguieron esquivar la descarga de energía de Motoko se preparaban para un contraataque, con el temor y la rabia en sus ojos cuando de repente...

"¡Golpe del Viento Sagrado!"

Un enorme tornado surgió arrastrando no solo al grupo de ninjas supervivientes si no también a muchos de los que se encontraban ocultos en otros puntos, ya que recorrió un tramo considerable de la isla, arrasando parte de la jungla que la cubría.

"Uy... diría que me he pasado", susurró Ryo.

"Buen golpe, Soranaga"

"Te has lucido tío... medio ecosistema isleño a tomar por saco", dijo Dani.

"Dejemonos de cháchara", dijo Keitarô con decisión, "Tenemos que rescatar a Seta y a Haruka antes de que sea tarde, así que avancemos ahora que tenemos el camino libre"

"Keitarô", susurró Naru observando a su marido, al que jamás había visto tan decidido.

"Uh...", interrumpió Kitsune, "¿Y a donde tenemos que avanzar si puede saberse?"

"¿Eh, qué?", preguntó Keitarô.

"Que no sabemos en que parte de la isla están ¿no?"

Silencio sepulcral.

"¡Aaah, ya decía yo que se me olvidaba algOUCH!", Keitarô se vio interrumpido por una patada de Sara. Pese a tener apenas unos 15 o 16 años la chica rubia no tuvo problemas en levantar a Keitarô agarrándolo por el cuello.

"¡Capullo, imbécil, inútil!", exclamó, "¡Tenemos que rescatarlos y no sabemos por donde empezar!"

"Es en esa dirección", dijo Motoko.

Todos se volvieron hacia la practicante de kendo, la cual se había sentado en el suelo en una pose de meditación sin que nadie se percatase de ello, manteniéndose inmóvil y concentrada.

"¿Cómo... cómo lo sabes?", preguntó una escéptica Kitsune.

"Concentrándome he podido sentir el aura oscura del ninja que sirve a ese tal Menguele, el que le llevó a Seta y Haruka"

"¿Y decías que era yo el que se hacía el jedi?", le susurró Dani a un boquiabierto Ryo.

* * *

"Parece ser que han conseguido eliminar a gran parte de nuestros efectivos y ahora se dirigen hacía aquí, señor", informó Katja.

Menguele bajó la cabeza y tomó aire intentando contener su rabia. Aún le costaba asimilar lo que acababa de oír... ¿Un grupo de jóvenes, estudiantes en su mayoría, se habían desecho de gran parte de su pequeño ejercito personal? Era algo imposible de creer. Finalmente se enderezó y se volvió hacia Kirigi, líder del clan ninja Ootoko-na Ika que le servía.

"¿Cómo es posible Kirigi?", preguntó, "¿Cómo puede un puñado de niñatos ser un problema?"

"Uno de ellos, una mujer, tiene un aura muy fuerte", respondió el enorme ninja con voz cavernosa, "El resto... uno tiene un aura extraña, otro está entrenado en las artes de los _shinobi_ (ninja) pues oculta la suya y las demás... las demás parecen de gente normal pero algo en ellas me inquieta"

Menguele bufó, "Dejadles que entren en las cuevas, dejadles que vengan", dijo, y luego se volvió hacia Seta y Haruka, que habían escuchado todo silenciosamente, "Vuestros amigos vienen a rescataros... pues mejor para nosotros, así tendremos más ofrendas de sangre para mi señor"

Haruka frunció el ceño y se disponía a soltar toda una retahíla de insultos sobre Menguele, que se alejaba de ellos nuevamente, cuando se interrumpió al oír una leve risa por parte de Seta.

"Pobre Ruprect", susurró el arqueólogo, "No sabe la que se le viene encima"

"¿De verdad crees eso?", preguntó una preocupada Haruka.

"Míralo de este modo... Keitarô es inmortal o casi, o algo parecido... ¿cómo si no sobrevivir a golpes, agresiones y caídas que como mínimo hubieran convertido a cualquier otra persona en un vegetal hace años? Motoko sabe cuidarse sola y apuesto a que el amigo de Daniel-san es ese ninja que mencionó Kirigi. No se puede decir que estén indefensos"

"¿Y qué me dices de las demás?"

"Bueno, Shinobu y Kitsune si que podrían tener problemas, y lo mismo digo de Daniel-san, no son gente que pueda meterse en combates de este tipo", respondió Seta, "Pero tienen a los demás para ayudarles, y a Kaolla, que seguro que se ha traído un pequeño arsenal y a Naru, que aún recuerda algunas de las lecciones de kung-fu que le di cuando fui su tutor... además, solo hay que decirle que tiene pervertidos cerca para convertirse en una bestia parda a la que ningún ninja podría oponerse ¿He de recordarte que me tiene tumbado incluso a mi?"

"¿Y Sara?"

Con esa simple pregunta Haruka tocó la fibra sensible del arqueólogo, "Sabe cuidarse sola, si... pero espero que no se separe de los demás y haga caso de lo que le digan, es demasiado impulsiva"

* * *

"¡Sara, ni se te ocurra salir corriendo a atizar al primer ninja que aparezca!", exclamó Naru.

"Boff", bufó la chica rubia con evidente malhumor.

Siguiendo el rastro indicado por Motoko el grupo al completo se había introducido en una red de grandes cuevas y galerías por la que habían avanzado sin problemas al menos por el momento. Se habían situado de tal forma que los miembros relativamente más indefensos del grupo se encontraban en el centro de un circulo improvisado. Motoko era quien habría la marcha, con Keitarô a su derecho y Ryo a su izquierda. Un poco más atrás, en el centro, al lado de Dani, una cansada Kitsune sostenía al camaleón Guerogué, al que no dejaba de mirar fijamente.

"A ver si lo he entendido... Ema nos dijo que en caso de peligro pronunciáramos el nombre del bicho este tres veces¿no?"

"Así es", respondió Naru, "Yo tampoco acabo de entenderlo, pero la chica insistió tanto que..."

Dani se acercó a Kitsune, "¿Me dejas cogerlo un momento?", preguntó.

"Claro, no seré yo quien ande todo el rato cargando con un lagarto comemoscas... aaargh, necesito una copa"

Dani tomó al camaleón con cuidado, y sin mediar palabra... "Guerogué, Guerogué, Guerogué"

"¿Eeh... pero que haces?", exclamó Naru.

"Mirar a ver que pasa", respondió Dani, "Además, estamos en una situación potencialmente peligrosa, así que toda ayuda es poc... ¿eh?"

El animalito comenzó a brillar y a emitir un chillido continuo.

"¡Uaaaah!", exclamó un asustado Dani al tiempo que lanzaba al camaleón al aire y todos se volvían a mirar que pasaba.

Guerogué ascendió en el aire, brillando cada vez más intensamente hasta el punto de estar a punto de cegar al grupo. Se produjo un último destello seguido de un sonido similar a un '_Bamf!_' y finalmente Guerogué cayó al suelo justo delante de Dani, Kitsune y Shinobu, con todos los demás a su alrededor mirándolo con sorpresa.

Y es que lo que tenían delante ya no era un camaleón.

Era un chico, de unos 12 o 13 años, vestido con unos pantalones cortos amarillos y una camiseta blanca de manga corta, calzado con sandalias y que portaba a su espalda dos enormes martillos de metal. Su piel era de un verde claro, sus ojos de un verde brillante y su cabello largo y revuelto de un verde oscuro casi negro. Se levantó (pues estaba de rodillas) y miró a Dani y a los demás con unos ojos muy abiertos e inocentes. El chico sonrió amigablemente.

"¡Hola!", saludó, "¿Sois vosotros los que me dijo Ema-senpai que protegiera? Pero que digo... ¡claro que lo sois! He estado con vosotros todo este tiempo", dijo, y comenzó a reír llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

Las mandíbulas de todos tocaron el suelo por la sorpresa creciente, salvo Shinobu, que medio desmayada por la impresión estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo, algo que Dani impidió agarrándola a tiempo.

"Tu... ¿Tu eres Guerogué?", preguntó Naru, "¿El camaleón de Ema?"

"Si, si", dijo el chico sin dejar de sonreír, "Pero podéis llamarme Gue-chan... y si vais a preguntarme como es que un camaleón se convierte así como así en un muchacho de 13 años mejor dejadlo estar... es una larga historia", dijo el chaval cerrando los ojos y sonriendo con picardía... a Naru le recordó momentáneamente a Kitsune.

"Bien... Gue-chan", dijo Keitarô, que parecía ser el que antes se había recuperado de la impresión, "Parece que estás enterado de todo"

"He estado con vosotros desde el principio... Ema-senpai me dejó con vosotros para ayudaros", respondió el muchacho, "Pero antes... tengo algo que preguntaros", dijo, poniéndose repentinamente serio, con una expresión de gravedad en su rostro.

"¿Q... qué tienes que preguntar?", dijo Keitarô.

"Yo... quisiera saber...", prosiguió terriblemente serio, "¿Tenéis algo de comer? Es que me muero de hambre", dijo, recuperando la sonrisa y rascándose la cabeza.

La mayoría del grupo estuvo a punto de caerse de culo.

"_Cielos_", pensó Naru, "_Antes me recordó a Kitsune y ahora a Kaolla... voy a comenzar a asustarme_"

"Bueno, me temo que no tenemos nada ahora mis...", comenzó a decir Keitarô, cuando de pronto...

"¡ATACAD!", exclamó una voz.

"¿Eeh?", suspiró el joven arqueólogo, "¿Otra vez lo mismo?"

"¿A ti no te da como una sensación de deja vu?", le preguntó Ryo a Dani.

"Será cosa del autor, que se queda sin ideas..."

Otro numeroso grupo de ninjas apareció ante ellos cerrándoles el paso en la galería. Uno de ellos, que destacaba entre los demás por llevar una banda roja en su uniforme azul oscuro alzó un brazo.

"¡Adelante miembros del clan Ootoko-na Ika!", exclamó.

Motoko y Ryo se prepararon para repeler el ataque, con algo de ayuda de Keitarô y Naru, que también se habían adelantado. Pero antes de que pudiesen hacer nada un pequeño borrón verde los rebasó a toda velocidad. Era Gue-chan, que corría hacia los ninja enarbolando sus martillos.

"¡Bieeeeeeeeen!", exclamó sonriendo como un niño que acaba de recibir el regalo de su vida, "¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!"

Los ninja jamás se habían sentido tan desconcertados en toda su vida ¿Un mocoso de piel verde los atacaba con dos enormes martillos? Algunos intentaron calmar su nerviosismo con unas leves risitas, intentando hacer ver a sus compañeros que la cosa no era para tanto... lo que sirve de poco cuando tu rostro es golpeado por un martillo metálico de gran tamaño a una velocidad de impacto de unos 300 km/h. Gran parte del grupo ninja se vio arrojado por los aires en un mar de lesiones y huesos rotos, hasta que finalmente quedaron solo dos en pie. Gue-chan se plantó delante de ellos, girando sus martillos a una velocidad pasmosa y sonriendo.

Los dos ninja atacaron, cada uno desde un lado.

Gue-chan alzó la cabeza y de su boca surgió algo parecido a una gruesa cuerda roja y gomosa que se aferró a una estalactita, arrastrando al niño hacía arriba. Era su lengua.

Los dos ninja chocaron uno con el otro...

... y poco pudieron hacer cuando Gue-chan se descolgó cayendo sobre ellos y golpeándolos con sus dos martillos sin ningún problema. El chavalín volvió a colgar sus armas a su espalda y se volvió hacia Keitarô, Naru y todos los demás que habían observado la escena patidifusos.

"¿Qué tal lo he hecho?", preguntó el niño sonriendo, "¿Estará contentan Ema-senpai con esto?", dijo acto seguido, con un toque de preocupación en el rostro. Parecía ser que la idea de decepcionar a Ema le aterraba.

"Eh... bueno, yo...", comenzó Keitarô, "Ha sido un combate muy... muy..."

"Seguro que Ema estará contenta contigo, tranquilo", dijo Shinobu de repente.

El muchachito sonrió y de un salto se lanzo a los brazos de la muchacha de pelo azul, que a punto estuvo de caerse de nuevo "¡Bieeen, muchas gracias!", exclamó Gue-chan, y acto seguido volvió de nuevo al suelo, "¡Y ahora busquemos a más gente mala y venzámosles con honor!", exclamó, adoptando una pose 'de capitán de barco' mientras señalaba al frente y comenzaba a reírse escandalosamente.

Goterones de sudor inundaron las cabezas de todos los del grupo... salvo Kaolla que se había colocado junto a Gue-chan en la misma pose, también estallando en carcajadas.

* * *

"¡NO QUIERO EXCUSAS NI EXPLICACIONES KIRIGI, OCUPATE DE ESTO PERSONALMENTE!"

Las palabras de su señor aún daban vueltas en la cabeza del ninja. Menguele se había puesto como una furia cuando Kirigi le informó de cómo había sentido la derrota de todos los ninja que había enviado para interceptar y capturar a los intrusos, que se acercaban más y más. Y lo más preocupante no era eso, sino la aparición de una nueva aura en el grupo, terriblemente 'grande', como si no fuera humana o de este mundo. Eso ponía muy nervioso a Kirigi y había puesto muy furioso a su señor, que lo envió con la mayor parte de sus hombres y Katja, a ocuparse del asunto personalmente.

Y allí estaban ahora, en la gran cámara central de las galerías, paso intermedio entre el túnel que daba al exterior (por donde avanzan Keitarô y cia) y el túnel que lleva a la cámara del ritual (donde Menguele ultimaba los preparativos de su plan maestro). La cámara central era como una enorme cueva, llena de pequeñas simas, pozos y agujeros, además de cientos de galerías secundarias de menor tamaño que las dos principales.

Kirigi sintió como Katja se situaba tras él.

"Ya vienen", dijo la mujer.

El ninja asintió en silencio. Aquella iba a ser la prueba definitiva para su señor de que su clan estaba en perfectas condiciones y de que la organización Atardecer Rojo de Menguele podía confiar en ellos.

* * *

Nuestro particular grupo de 'héroes' (permitidme ponerlo entre comillas, por favor) llegó en ese momento preciso a la gran cámara central.

"Todo parece tranquilo aquí", dijo Motoko.

En cuanto terminó de pronunciar esas palabras docenas y docenas de ninja ocultos salieron de sus escondrijos y saltaron sobre el grupo desde todos los frentes.

"¡Solo hace falta decir algo como que todo parece tranquilo para mandar la tranquilidad a tomar por saco!", exclamó Ryo preparando su katana.

"¡Cállate ya!", replicó Motoko, también lista para la pelea, con Keitarô y Naru junto a ella apretando los puños, mientras todos formaban un circulo en torno a Dani, Kitsune y Shinobu. Kaolla cubría la retaguardia equipada con lo que parecían un par de pequeños cañones de energía, con Gue-chan y sus martillos junto a ella. El niño daba saltitos de alegría.

"¡Más pelea, más pelea!"

Motoko comenzó a repeler ninja con sus ataques especiales. Ryo se reservaba de volver a usar energía ki y se dedicaba a dar tajos con su espada y a lanzar shurikens y bolas explosivas a diestro y siniestro. Keitarô se defendía bloqueando los ataques de katanas con sus propias manos sin problemas (años de práctica con Motoko atizándole día si y día también daban sus frutos) al tiempo que golpeaba a los ninja con sus piernas, mientras rezaba carcomido por los nervios para que su usual torpeza no hiciese acto de presencia en un rato. En ese momento pudo ver como Naru golpeaba a un ninja que se había acercado a ella, consiguiendo tumbarle, pero sin darse cuenta de que otro saltaba sobre ella por detrás enarbolando su espada. Keitarô se dio cuenta de que no llegaría a tiempo para ayudarla, así que...

"¡Naru!", exclamó, "¡Tienes un pervertido a tu espalda y va a meterte mano!"

Durante unas décimas de segundo, el ninja se preguntó que clase de advertencia era esa, pero cuando percibió como la mujer a la que iba a atacar se daba la vuelta con una rapidez sobrenatural con el rostro más furioso que había visto en su vida y una aura rojiza en torno a ella el pobre desgraciado se limitó a soltar un "Ups" antes de recibir el puñetazo de Naru en su rostro. Puñetazo que tuvo el efecto de mandar al ninja en horizontal y arrastrar a gran parte de sus compañeros con él, al impactarlos como si de bolos se tratasen mientras Naru gritaba "¡Cerdo desgraciado idiota!"

"_Esa es mi chica_", pensó Keitarô con una ligera sonrisa de susto.

Un ninja más afortunado que el resto había conseguido zafarse y saltó con rapidez esquivando a Naru y Keitarô, lanzándose sobre los indefensos Dani, Kitsune y Shinobu. Gue-chan, que había estado persiguiendo y atizando ninja se dio cuenta y lanzó uno de sus martillos, golpeando al atacante en el aire, que cayó mareado pero consciente, dando con su cabeza en... los pechos de Shinobu. La chica enrojeció hasta las orejas con una expresión de horror en su rostro, mientras tras ella Dani y Kitsune se quedaban pasmados antes la escena, adelantándose para atizar al ninja antes de que reaccionase y para coger a Shinobu antes de que se desmayase o le diera un pasmo o algo... Y entonces ella hizo algo que los sorprendió a todos.

"¡AAAAAAAH!", gritó entre lágrimas al tiempo que golpeó la cabeza del aún aturdido ninja con sus dos puños cerrados, incrustándolo contra el suelo.

"Shi... Shinobu ¿estás bien?", preguntó Kitsune.

"Ah... ah... si... yo", dijo la chica, que se interrumpió al ver al ninja inconsciente y contusionado a sus pies, "¡Aaaah, lo siento muchísimo!", exclamó, al tiempo que hacía reverencias al ninja. Kitsune y Dani se cayeron de culo al suelo.

"Pri... primero le atiza... ¿y ahora le pide perdón?", musitó Dani.

"Shinobu es así..."

Entonces se oyó un potente grito, como si fuese exclamado por diez personas.

"¡ARH UHN- ENHÄK!"

Una onda de luz y energía apareció de la nada y comenzó a arrastrar a todos los ninja, aplastándolos contra el suelo, el techo y las paredes y arrojándolos al otro lado de la cámara. El responsable del tal ataque había sido Gue-Chan, que se encontraba aún en la pose del mismo con su mano izquierda humeante. Todos lo miraron entre miedo y sorpresa.

"Lo siento", dijo el chaval, risueño, "Estábamos perdiendo mucho tiempo y debíamos seguir adelante"

"_S... se ha cargado a todos los ninja... madre mía_", pensó Keitarô.

_"¿Qué... qué clase de energía ha sido esa?_", pensó Motoko, "_Nunca había sentido nada así en toda mi vida... ¿qué clase de ser es Gue-chan?_"

"Bueno", dijo Keitarô, "Gue-chan tiene razón, debemos seguir adelante antes de que..."

"¡KEITARÔ URASHIMA!"

"¡Aaah, yo no he hecho nada Motoko", exclamó el joven cubriéndose la cabeza.

"No... si yo no he dicho nada...", dijo Motoko.

"¿Eh... entonces quién...?"

"¡He sido yo!", dijo una figura que apareció ante ellos. Era Kirigi, y Katja, con su traje de cuero ajustado y de gran escote, apareció junto a él.

"¡Ah, es el tipo grandote!", exclamó Ryo, "¡Y una actriz porno!"

"¿Qué me ha llamado ese desgraciado?", dijo Katja frunciendo el ceño y afilando un par de cuchillos.

"Tranquila Katja", dijo Kirigi a su compañera, "Keitarô Urashima... tu y tus sicarios..."

"¿Ha dicho 'sicarios'?", preguntó una irritada Motoko.

"¿Qué es un sicario?", exclamó Kaolla, "¿Es algo para comer?"

"Rogaría que dejasen de interrumpirme, por favor", dijo un resignado Kirigi. La educación ante todo, por mucho que sea de los malos de la historia. "Bien, si me permiten continuar... ejem... Tu y tus sicarios habéis derrotado a la mayoría de mi clan haciendo caer la vergüenza sobre él, con el propósito de frustrar los planes de mi señor Menguele... pero para hacer tal cosa antes tendréis que pasar sobre mi"

Dicho esto, Kirigi desenvainó su katana al tiempo que tras él Katja se armaba con un par de cuchillos. Los dos atacaron, de repente, y en total silencio, lanzándose contra el grupo. Kirigi y Katja hubieran estado a punto de matar a alguno si no fuera por la reacción de Ryo, que interceptó el golpe de espada del primero al tiempo que lanzaba unos shurikens que desviaron a la segunda de su objetivo... para acto seguido verse agarrado por Kirigi y lanzado al otro lado de la caverna.

"¡Uaaaaaaaah!"

"Entrometid... ¿eh?", Kirigi consiguió esquivar por los pelos el ataque que Motoko había lanzado sobre él aprovechando su distracción. Mientras la kendoka y el ninja intercambiaban mandobles, Katja se había levantado de nuevo y se lanzaba cuchillos en ristre contra el objetivo más cercano... Kitsune. La asesina rusa lanzó sus armas, que cruzaron el aire en dirección a la aterrada mujer cuando un borrón verde se interpuso, haciendo caer los cuchillos al suelo de forma inofensiva. Era Gue-chan, que ahora se encontraba justo delante de Katja, muy enfadado.

"¡LANZAR CUCHILLOS A LA GENTE ESTÁ MAL!"

Katja siempre se había considerado una mujer fría y dura, sin temor a nada, ya que a lo largo de su vida había visto realmente lo peor del ser humano. Nunca se imaginó que un martillazo pudiese doler tanto, aunque sus pensamientos no eran muy claros cuando volaba inconsciente por el golpe propinado, cayendo en uno de los pozos de la cámara y perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Entonces se produjo un ligero temblor en toda la caverna y una luz azul surgió desde el túnel del fondo... el túnel que llevaba a la cámara del ritual.

"¡Oh no!", exclamó Dani, "¡Menguele ya ha comenzado el ritual, está usando el Ojo Negro para abrir la puerta!"

Keitarô comenzó a correr hacia el túnel...

"¡Seguidme!"

... pero Kirigi, que se había zafado momentáneamente de Motoko, se interpuso entre el joven arqueólogo y el túnel, alzando su espada.

"¡No irás a ninguna part... uh?"

"¡YAAAAAAAAHH!"

Ryo surgió desde la izquierda, con la cabeza envuelta en pedazos de tela de su traje que se había arrancado de las piernas para usarlos como vendaje improvisado, golpeando a Kirigi en las costillas... algo que el ninja apenas acusó, tambaleándose solo un poco hacia la derecha.

"¡Seguid vosotros adelante y parad a ese loco!", exclamó Ryo, "¡Yo me encargo de este tipo!"

"¡Querrás decir que NOSOTROS nos encargaremos de este tipo!", añadió Motoko situándose junto a Ryo, los dos frente a Kirigi.

"Si tan claro lo tienes, _Aoyama_...", respondió el muchacho con tono burlón.

"Desde luego... _Soranaga_", replicó la joven, también con burla.

Dani se adelantó y situó detrás de Keitarô, que observaba con preocupación como Ryo y Motoko se lanzaban contra el ninja de rojo, que había comenzado a esquivar todos los golpes. El muchacho posó una mano sobre el hombro del arqueólogo.

"Keitarô-san, debemos seguir, ellos saben cuidarse solos"

"Si, bien... ¡Vamos, todos adelante!", exclamó Keitarô, tras lo cual todos comenzaron a correr hacia el túnel sin que Kirigi pudiese impedirlo.

"¿No debería quedarme a ayudarlos?", preguntó Gue-chan.

"Algo me dice que te necesitaremos más con nosotros, pequeñajo", respondió Dani.

* * *

"¡Idiotas, jamás podréis vencerme!", exclamó Kirigi.

Ryo se dio cuenta de que era verdad. Los golpes que habían propinado al ninja habían sido debido a distracciones de éste, y pese a eso no parecía acusarlos ni sufrir daño por ellos. Kirigi parecía moverse con rapidez sobrenatural, usando su espada y toda clase de triquiñuelas con gran habilidad. En aquel preciso momento Motoko se encontraba arrodillada y tosiendo, con los ojos momentáneamente cegados, después de que Kirigi le lanzase un extraño polvo amarillo a la cara, mientras Ryo intentaba ganar tiempo atacando al ninja sin descanso para que su compañera pudiese recuperarse.

"_Lo tenemos muuuuy chungo_"

Kirigi efectuó entonces una complicada maniobra con su espada, desarmando a Ryo y haciendo que la katana de éste cayese a metros de distancia.

"Estás desarmado, chico... eres un ninja bastante desastroso"

"¿Desarmado?", replicó Ryo sonriendo, momento en el que Kirigi se percató de su error al subestimarlo. Deslizándose a través de sus mangas hasta llegar a sus manos surgieron una serie de tres cuchillas cortas, una en cada mano a las que Ryo sujetaba manteniéndolas entre sus dedos con el puño cerrado. Cada cuchilla estaba unida a un hilo cortante enrollado en un mecanismo de madera que el muchacho tenía en su muñeca. Extendiendo el brazo Ryo lanzó las cuchillas de su mano derecha. Kirigi las esquivó, pero no pudo evitar que estás y sus cortantes hilos se aferraran a su espada, quitándosela de las manos y haciéndola caer también bastante lejos cuando Ryo hizo retraer el hilo y las cuchillas volvieron a su mano.

Sin inmutarse en apariencia Kirigi desenvainó dos sais, "Ese estilo de lucha... jamás creí que volvería a verlo... eres un Soranaga, un miembro de un clan supuestamente extinto"

"Bueno, es que somos como las malas hierbas ¿sabe?", replicó Ryo poniéndose de nuevo en posición de combate.

"¡Lo mismo puede decirse de los Aoyama!", exclamó una voz femenina. Kirigi se volvió y pudo ver ya a una repuesta Motoko con los ojos enrojecidos, también en posición de combate. El enorme ninja de rojo extendió los sais y se limitó a sonreír, "Adelante pues... atacad los dos"

* * *

El portal era circular y emitía una luz azulada, acuática, y de él surgían corrientes de aire fortísimas que se arremolinaban en toda la cámara. Menguele se encontraba justo delante, con el Ojo Negro, el medallón que había provocado todo aquello, en su mano derecha, entonando un cántico acompañado por los doce monjes encapuchados de su orden, Atardecer Rojo, mientras unos preocupados Seta y Haruka, atados a los pilares de sacrificios lo observaban todo.

"¿Se... Seta?", musitó Haruka, aterrada ante lo que veía.

"Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, todo saldr..." comenzó a decir su esposo, en el momento en que Menguele estalló en carcajadas.

"¡Ya está listo mi Señor Hajr Grahad!", exclamó Ruprect, "¡Venid a mí, venid a vuestro siervo!"

Mientras esto sucedía, fijémonos por un momento en la entrada de la cámara, donde dos ninja, últimos del clan de Kirigi, y cuatro monjes montan guardia. Cosa que dejaron de hacer en el momento que una fuerte explosión los arrojó ardiendo por los aires. Tras disiparse el humo podríamos ver a una sonriente Kaolla, bazooka en mano, con todos sus compañeros detrás.

"¡Keitarô, Naru!", exclamaron Haruka y Seta a un tiempo.

"¡Profesor Seta!", exclamó Keitarô, "¡Tía Haruka!"

"¡HARUKA PARA TI!"

"_Ni en situaciones de riesgo pierde ese pronto tan suyo_", pensó Seta con nerviosismo.

En ese momento Menguele, extasiado y con los ojos cargados de lagrimas y brillantes por la enajenación se volvió hacia los recién llegados.

"¡Más sacrificios para mi señor!", gritó, "¡Ya nada podéis hacer!"

"Se le ha ido la olla", dijo Dani, "Lo normal al hacer un ritual de estos..."

"¡Paaaapá!", exclamó Sara al ver a Seta preso.

"¡Tenemos que sacar de ahí a Seta y Haruka!", exclamó Naru, que comenzó a correr hacía los pilares donde se encontraban atados.

"¡Naru, espera!", exclamó Keitarô, corriendo tras ella.

Menguele arrojó desde sus manos unos rayos de luz azul, canalizando energía del mismísimo portal, y alcanzando con ellos a Naru y Keitarô antes de que llegasen a las columnas. El joven matrimonio salió volando y cayó varios metros atrás. Primero Keitarô, golpeándose contra el duro suelo de roca, seguido por Naru, que cayó de cabeza sobre su marido, quedando los dos inconscientes.

El siguiente en lanzarse hacia los pilares fue Gue-chan.

"¿Quién es ese chico?", preguntó Seta.

"A mi me gustaría más saber porque tiene la piel verde", dijo una extrañada Haruka.

"¡Gue-chan, cuidado!", exclamaron todos los demás, al ver como Menguele volvía a emitir sus rayos de energía entre carcajadas maniacas. Pero el chiquillo se limitó a voltear uno de sus martillos, repeliendo los rayos, al tiempo que de un salto y un fuerte golpe rompía las cadenas de Seta primero y de Haruka después, dejándolos libres.

"¡Lo consiguió!", exclamó Shinobu en un salto de alegría, "¡Están a salvo!"

"Me temo que ninguno estamos a salvo", dijo Dani, en el momento en que un fuerte temblor sacudió toda la isla, haciéndoles caer a todos al suelo.

"¿Pero qué...?"

"¡Aaaaaaauhh!"

"¡Ouuuch!"

El temblor cesó momentáneamente. Kitsune golpeaba a Dani repetidamente en la cabeza... la cual había quedado entra las piernas de la chica cuando todos se cayeron unos encima de otras.

"¡Saca tu cabeza de ahí!"

"¡Ouch, lo siento, lo sient...!"

Ignorando los golpes de Kitsune, el joven vio en ese momento como en el centro del portal de luz crecía una sombra negra, al tiempo que Menguele lucía el reflejo de la victoria en su rostro.

"_Oh, mierda_", pensó, "_¡OH MIERDA!_"

* * *

Las cosas tampoco iban bien para Ryo y Motoko. La chica había sido derribada de nuevo por Kirigi, el cual parecía volverse más rápido cuanto más tiempo luchaba, durante el fuerte y breve temblor de hace unos instantes. Los dos habían intentado contra él toda una serie de ataques ki, pero solo suponían un gasto de energía que no parecía funcionar contra el ninja de rojo, el cual en ese momento acababa de ser desarmado de sus sais por Ryo, al que ahora levantaba sobre su cabeza.

"¡Eres un estorbo Soranaga!", exclamó, y lanzó a Ryo contra la pared del otro extremo de la cueva con todas sus fuerzas. Durante su trayecto en el aire Ryo vio algo brillante en el suelo...

"_Su espada... la espada de Kirigi_"

En un movimiento desesperado, sirviéndose de sus cuchillas con hilos cortantes, el joven se aferró a una estalactita, aprovechando el impulso del lanzamiento de Kirigi y girando en el aire al tiempo que con las cuchillas de la otra mano alcanzaba la espada del ninja y la atraía hacia si...

... mientras Kirigi bloqueaba con sus manos desnudas un golpe de espada de Motoko, para acto seguido volver a derribar a la muchacha, a la que agarró por el cuello...

... mientras Ryo aferraba la recuperada espada y aún en el aire sentía como los hilos aferrados a la estalactita se rompían, lanzándole en la dirección contraria a la inicial...

... mientras Kirigi tomaba la espada de Motoko con su otra mano y miraba fijamente a la muchacha a los ojos, "¿Qué tal perder la cabeza con tu propia espada, Aoyama?", preguntó el ninja...

... mientras Ryo agarraba la espada con fuerza y estiraba todo el cuerpo, sintiendo como reducía la resistencia al aire y prolongaba el impulso proporcionado por Kirigi y la vuelta en la estalactita...

... mientras Kirigi levantaba la espada en alto, dispuesto a golpear a Motoko...

... mientras Ryo volaba hacia él... y entonces...

"¡KIRIGIIIIII!"

Apenas oyó el grito a sus espaldas, Kirigi solo tuvo tiempo para sentir el fuerte golpe de un cuerpo humano impactando contra él, unido a un lacerante dolor. Los ojos del ninja se abrieron incrédulos al tiempo que soltaba a Motoko.

Su katana, su propia espada, surgía de su pecho atravesándolo desde la espalda.

"No...", dijo, "Yo no puedo morir... no ahora...", y avanzó dos pasos hacia su derecha, trastabillando, hasta tropezar y caer en otro de los pocos pozos de pequeño tamaño de la cámara.

Ryo se quedó en pie junto al pozo. Motoko se situó a su lado frotándose el cuello dolorida.

"¿Soranaga?"

Ryo se giró hacia ella, "¿Estás bien Motoko-san?"

"Si... Ryo-san... estoy bien", respondió la joven observando el pozo por donde había caído Kirigi, "Ese ataque por la espalda... no fue muy honorable, la verdad", añadió la kendoka, "Yo jamás haría algo así... no sin advertirle antes para que se volviese contra mi y lucháramos cara a cara"

"Bueno Motoko-san", replicó Ryo sonriendo, "Tu eres la samurai aquí... no yo", dijo, "Y ahora vayamos con los demás, seguro que necesitan que les echemos una mano"

Y los dos comenzaron a correr hacía el túnel del que provenía la luz azul del portal.

* * *

El portal se había vuelto más grande, y la sombra negra crecía en él. El temblor había vuelto, reducido pero constante, y las corrientes de aire se volvían más fuertes. Menguele seguía riendo como un demente, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar.

"_Lo está matando_", pensó Dani, "_Abrir el portal lo está matando y él no se da cuenta_"

Keitarô y Naru seguía inconscientes, con Seta, Haruka, Sara y Gue-chan junto a ellos. Kaolla, Kitsune, Shinobu y Dani se encontraban al otro lado, cerca de la entrada de la cámara. Y Menguele, rodeado de monjes ya inconscientes, en el centro de todo. La sombra seguía creciendo...

"¡Tenemos que hacer algo!", exclamó Shinobu, aterrada.

Seta se levantó, "¡Ruprect, esto ha ido demasiado lejos!", y comenzó a correr hacía su antiguo compañero de estudios, luego rival, y ahora mortal enemigo. Con continuas carcajadas (que ya comenzaban a ser cargantes, ya...) Menguele repelió a Seta con sus rayos de energía, lanzándolo hacía atrás y dejándolo inconsciente al igual que había hecho con el matrimonio Urashima.

"¡No puedes pararme Noriyasu!"

"Quizá no, pero distraer le ha distraído que da gusto", dijo una voz tras Menguele, al tiempo que alguien saltaba sobre él, aferrando el brazo con que sostenía el Ojo Negro. Era Dani.

"¡Mocoso estúpido!", exclamó Menguele, zafándose de Dani y tirándolo al suelo... pero el chico ya había cogido el Ojo Negro, y golpeó el medallón contra el suelo resquebrajándolo de nuevo, "¡Se te acabo el chollo, Merengue!"

Y no sucedió nada.

El portal seguía abierto, el viento era más fuerte y la sombra crecía más y más.

"Esto... parece que no fue así como lo hicieron los atlantes", susurró Dani, aterrado.

"¡JAJAJAJAJA!", rió Menguele, "¡Pobre estúpido, el poder del portal y el Ojo pasan a través de mi ahora... YO SOY LA LLAVE AHORA!"

"Uuups"

"Y antes de que mi señor cruce la puerta...", dijo alzando los brazos que chisporroteaban con chispas de energía, "... tu morirás"

Pero en ese momento Menguele sintió un peligro próximo y se volvió justo a tiempo para ver un misil volando hacia él. Extendió su brazo y frenó el proyectil en el aire, haciéndolo explotar antes que le alcanzase.

"¡Ah, he fallado!", exclamó Kaolla.

"¡Estúpida, con ese misil también habrías podido cargarte a Daniel-san!"

"Anda, no se me había ocurrido eso", replicó la joven sonriendo y frotándose la cabeza.

Shinobu iba a decirle algo a Kaolla pero justo en ese momento, en el que Ryo y Motoko entraban en la cámara, se produjo otro enorme temblor al tiempo que las corrientes de aire se intensificaban. El ruido era ensordecedor y el portal era negro ahora. Hajr Grahad estaba llegando.

"¡Mi señor, MI SEÑOR!", exclamó Menguele, risueño.

Dani se levantó del suelo, observando la escena y moviendo su vista en torno a todos sus compañeros. La visión del portal y lo que tras él se perfilaba los aterraba, los mantenía inmóviles...

"_Piensa en algo, ocultista aficionado de pacotilla... tengo que parar a Menguele, tengo que..._"

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando la idea cruzó su mente con total claridad.

"Pues claro", susurró, y se volvió hacía donde estaban Ryo y Motoko, "¡Cuando os lo diga lanzadme uno de vuestros ataques de viento!"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Qué?"

"¡Hacedlo cuando os lo diga!"

Entonces se lanzó de nuevo sobre Menguele, agarrándolo por la espalda.

"¿Otra vez tu mocoso estúpido?", exclamó Menguele, "¡No puedes hacer nada ya!"

"Eso está por ver... Usted es la llave ¿verdad Menguele?", dijo Dani...

Menguele palideció al darse cuenta de lo que planeaba el chico, "Oh, no..."

"¡Las llaves también cierran puertas, GILIPOLLAS!", gritó, "¡Golpead AHORA!"

"¡Técnica creatornados Aoyama!"

"¡Golpe del Viento Sagrado Soranaga!"

Al tiempo que el golpe de viento mixto llegaba hasta ellos, Dani lanzó a Menguele con todas sus fuerzas contra el portal. El golpe de viento de Ryo y Motoko le permitió hacerlo de tal forma que Menguele llegase al portal sin verse repelido por las corrientes de aire de este, al tiempo que esas mismas corrientes debilitaban el golpe de sus amigos lo suficiente como para que Dani al soltar a Menguele pudiese agarrarse al suelo y no ser también arrastrado.

Y Menguele impactó contra el portal. Él era la llave y acaba de entrar en la 'cerradura'.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

El portal comenzó a plegarse, a cerrarse sobre si mismo, llevándose a Menguele consigo. Lo que aquella vorágine de energía le hizo al cuerpo de Ruprect Menguele al tiempo que lo absorbía mejor no lo describimos, pues es demasiado fuerte y podría haber críos leyendo esto... pero si habéis visto escenas como la del 'renacimiento' en "Hellraiser" os haréis una idea.

Y finalmente, el portal se cerro, con un "Pluff!" y una pequeña voluta de humo azulado, quedando como único rastro de Menguele un mechón de su cabello. Dani se levantó poco a poco.

"Se... se acabó"

"¡DAAAAAANI!", gritó Ryo lanzándose sobre su amigo, con todos los demás corriendo tras él.

"¡Uaaack!", gritó Dani. El brutal abrazo de Ryo le hizo trastabillar y caer hacía delante, al tiempo que alargaba su mano intentado agarrarse a algo.

Ese algo resultó ser la falda de Shinobu, la cual estuvo a punto de arrancar.

"Ah... aahh", musitó la chica, una vez más colorada hasta las orejas, al tiempo que tras ella todos los demás se quedaban mudos.

"¡RAAARGH!", exclamó una recién despertada Naru, que agarró furiosa a Dani y lo lanzó de un solo golpe contra el techo de la cueva, "¡Cerdo pervertido!"

"N... Naru, mujer... que después de lo que ha pasado no se merece eso", susurró Keitarô.

"Tu mejor no te metas o te pasarás unas cuantas noches durmiendo al raso cuando volvamos a casa", replicó su esposa.

"Glups"

Mientras, Sara se agarraba con un fuerte abrazo a Seta y Haruka, con lágrimas en los ojos, "¡Paaaaaapi, Harukaaaaa!"

"Tranquila Sara, ya ha pasado tod... ¿Eeeeh?"

La chica agarró a su padre por el cuello de su camisa y comenzó a zarandearlo con furia, "¡NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A DEJAR QUE TE SECUESTREN!"

Haruka se limitó a observar la escena, divertida, hasta que se percató de la presencia de Gue-chan, "¿Y tu quien se supone que eres?"

"¡Mi nombre es Gue-chan!", respondió el chavalín verde, con su sempiterna sonrisa de felicidad e inocencia a partes iguales.

"Es una larga historia Haruka", dijo Naru, "Os la contaremos durante el viaje de vuelta"

"Si, si...", dijo Seta, recuperándose de las muestras de afecto de su hija, "Volvamos todos a la Residencia... ¿uh, que es lo que miras Daniel-san?"

Dani –que ya había descendido del techo con ayuda de Ryo y pedido disculpas a Shinobu- miraba fijamente el lugar donde hace un rato estaba abierto el portal, "Los fragmentos del Ojo Negro", dijo extrañado, "Ya no están... solo polvo"

"..."

* * *

En algún punto bajo ellos, en las oscuras galerías subterráneas, una mujer vestida con un traje de cuero ajustado y de gran escote, recuperó la consciencia tras una larga y brutal caída.

"Mi señor Menguele", sollozó, "Ya no siento vuestra presencia... os han matado"

Katja comenzó a llorar silenciosamente al tiempo que se ponía en pie y alzaba el puño, "¡Vengaré a mi señor!", exclamó, "¡Tu y tus compañeros, Seta Noriyasu, todos lo pagareis!"

La mujer se quedó mirando a su alrededor y el lugar desde el que había caído. Luego se sentó de nuevo, irritada, como una niña furiosa.

"En cuanto averigüe como salir de aquí, claro", bufó.

**Fin del Capítulo VI**

**Próximo capítulo: Visitas familiares.**


	7. Visitas familiares

**VII**

**Visitas familiares.**

Había pasado ya una semana y media desde el final de la aventura de los residentes de Hinata en Paradaboah y todo parecía volver poco a poco a la rutina de costumbre. Haruka, Seta y Sara habían decidido quedarse en Pararakelse (donde se habían visto obligados a hacer una paradita), para luego tomar un vuelo de regreso a su hogar en Canadá, donde Seta tenía previsto continuar sus excavaciones. Para los demás supuso una sorpresa que al volver a la residencia se la encontrasen tomada por un pequeño ejercito de tortugas termales como Tama. Por lo visto un familiar de Mutsumi se las había dejado a su cargo un par de días. No fue ningún problema, aparte de la sorpresa provocada y el que Motoko se pasase en estado de shock casi dos días (del cual despertaría de forma sorpresiva gritando "¡Tortugas!" al tiempo que golpeaba al pobre Dani, que en aquel momento ayudaba a Ema en los cuidados de Motoko). En cuanto a Ema, lo primero que hizo cuando los demás regresaron fue revertir a Gue-chan a su forma de camaleón, y dejar claro de forma tajante que cualquier pregunta que hubiese al respecto la respondería a su debido tiempo, pero que aquel no era el momento. Nadie insistió en el asunto (bueno, Kitsune un poco si, pero Naru le cerró la boca de un codazo) dado lo sorprendente del tono de la chica, que rara vez se mostraba tan firme respecto a algo.

Y así, de este modo, la Residencia Hinata y sus habitantes se amoldaban con tranquilidad y sosiego a la recién restituida rutina...

Obviamente, no va a durar mucho.

* * *

Es un sábado, por la tarde. 

Le había costado lo suyo, pero al fin había terminado. Dani se incorporó, reprimiendo un quejido y observó su obra con el orgullo de un artesano.

"_Han sido horas y horas limpiando_", pensó el joven encargado, "_Pero ha valido la pena_"

Si, sin duda jamás en toda su historia el retrete del lavabo del segundo piso había estado tan reluciente. Dani se dispuso a recoger los enseres de limpieza cuando, tras él, la puerta del lavabo se abrió bruscamente y alguien entró a la carrera, empujándolo contra la pared y casi haciéndolo caer. Dani apenas pudo ver una larga cabellera de pelo castaño.

"¿Eeeh, Naru-san?", preguntó volviéndose a la recién llegada, "¿Qué es lo que pas...?"

Sin responder, Naru se inclinó sobre el retrete y...

"¡BLUUUEEAAAAARGH!"

"¡AAAH, MI OBRA DE LIMPIEZA!", exclamó Dani al ver lo sucedido.

El chico se quedó petrificado y su cerebro apenas procesó como Naru, palidísima y ojerosa, se levantaba limpiándose la boca con algo de papel higiénico y salía del baño tambaleante, llevándose una mano al estomago. Ryo se cruzo con ella en el pasillo y entro en el lavabo a ver que pasaba.

"Dani ¿qué le ha pasado a Naru-san? Parecía un extra de La Noche de los Muertos Vivient..."

Ryo vio el 'estropicio' del retrete. Dani seguía en shock.

"E... ¿Eso es un retrete o la puerta del infierno?", susurró.

"Cállate y ayúdame a limpiarlo"

"Ni borracho"

* * *

Ryo bajó al salón cabizbajo e intentado borrar de su cabeza lo que acababa de ver en el cuarto de baño (había conseguido escaquearse de ayudar en la limpieza) cuando oyó un "Myuh?" seguido de una voz femenina exclamando "¡Apartaos de la televisión, maldita sea!". Al acercarse a mirar que pasaba le costó un poco procesar la escena: Kitsune se encontraba echada en el sofá, agitando los brazos y el mando a distancia con evidente malhumor ante el hecho de que una docena de 'Tamas' revoloteaban delante del televisor con evidente alegría. Mutsumi se había guardado unas doce tortugas en espera de que otra persona de su familia –si, esta chica tiene una familia muy numerosa- se pasase a recogerlas en los próximos días. 

En ese momento se oyó claramente la voz del locutor televisivo "...el caballo nº 23 ha ganado la carrera de hoy, señoras y señ..."

"¡Aaaaargh!", exclamó la mujer, "¡Esto no puede pasarme a mi!", y comenzó a frotarse la cabeza con fuerza. Algunas de las tortugas, asustadas, salieron de la habitación.

"¿Qué ocurre Kitsune-san?", preguntó el chico.

"¿Eh? Ah, Ryo-san, eres tu...", dijo ella, bajando la cabeza.

"¿Qué es lo que pasaba? Parecía que te hubiera ocurrido una desgracia..."

"¡Si, una asquerosa desgracia!", exclamó de nuevo la chica con furia, agarrando a Ryo por las solapas de su camisa y zarandeándolo, "¡Llevaba cuatro semanas seguidas apostando en las carreras por el caballo nº 23 y justo la semana que cambio de número va y gana!"

"Eh, bueno, vale... tranquila", consiguió pronunciar él, "_Me estoy mareando con tanto zarandeo..._", pensó.

La chica suspiró y soltó a Ryo, dejándose caer de nuevo en el sofá, "La verdad es que esto solo ha sido la guinda de un día horrible... hoy debí quedarme en la cama y no levantarme", se lamentó Kitsune.

"Vaya por Dios... ¿qué más ha pasado?", preguntó el chico con una media sonrisa, "¿Se ha avinagrado el sake o algo así?"

Ella lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados (o mejor sería decir entreabiertos... es de Kitsune de quien hablamos), "No estoy de broma", dijo.

"Er... lo sient... ¿uh?", Ryo se interrumpió cuando Kitsune puso delante de sus narices unos pequeños papeles que parecía tickets de reserva, "¿Tickets de reserva para el restaurante de ese parque de atracciones de ahí cerca?", preguntó Ryo.

"Exacto, para esta noche... tenía una cita con un tipo con el que estaba saliendo últimamente pero me lo encontré por la mañana con otra mujer... imagínate la escena"

"No me resulta difícil"

"En fin, lo mío es que no tengo suerte con los hombres", dijo ella guardándose de nuevo los tickets, "Supongo que me pasaré lo que queda de tarde y noche en la cafetería, emborrachándome... lo cual no es mal plan después de todo", añadió con una risita, "Supongo que tendré que tirar los tickets... solo son de reserva para hoy y no creo que pueda endosárselos a ninguna de las chicas..."

"Voy contigo"

"¿Eh?", Kitsune miró a Ryo, "¿Qué has dicho?"

"Que no tires los tickets, sería tirar dinero... voy yo contigo", dijo, "Si me lo permites, claro...", añadió, con algo más de nerviosismo.

Silencio.

Kitsune se levantó y miró a Ryo fijamente a la cara, con los ojos abiertos.

"Eh... yo... esto...", musitó el chico, asustado.

Kitsune le siguió mirando fijamente y entonces, en una milésima de segundo, sus ojos se cerraron de nuevo y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, "¿Es mi imaginación o me estás tirando los tejos, chavalín?"

"Bu... bueno ¿y a ti que te parece?", respondió el chico recobrando algo de decisión, "Soy medio japonés pero me crié en un país muy juerguista, y desde que llegué aquí no he salido ni una sola noche"

"¿Y como me has visto afligida y vulnerable con dos reservas para un restaurante has decidido aprovecharte, no?"

"¿Eh... aprovecharme...? Eh¡No, por supuesto que...!", comenzó Ryo, pero se vio de nuevo interrumpido cuando Kitsune puso un dedo en sus labios.

"Te quiero listo a las siete esperándome en la cafetería ¿entendido?"

"Er... va... vale"

"Eres un poco joven para mi gusto", dijo ella de nuevo con la sonrisa maliciosa, "Pero seguro que nos lo pasamos bien", añadió, y con una ligera risa salió del salón y se dirigió a su habitación en el piso superior, dejando tras de sí a Ryo en estado de shock, rodeado de las tortugas voladoras.

"Guh...", musitó.

* * *

En la terraza Shinobu se encontraba tendiendo la ropa de la colada mientras tarareaba una canción y escuchaba el canto de algunos de los pocos pájaros que no se dejaban silenciar por la proximidad del invierno, cuando pudo oír unos pasos desde las escaleras. Al volverse, la chica vio asomar un montón de colada que avanzaba hacia ella... 

"¿Eeeh?"

"Hooola", saludo Dani desde detrás del montón de colada que cargaba, "¿Queda sitio para colgar todo esto?"

"¿Y toda esa ropa?", preguntó la chica, "¿Es que tu y Ryo habéis hecho vuestras coladas así de golpe?"

"Si... se nos han acumulado muchos trapos..."

"Si la limpiarais de forma más regular no tendríais un montón tan grande", dijo la chica mientras acababa de colgar una sábana.

"Somos miembros del sexo masculino, Shinobu... para nosotros el concepto de 'limpieza regular' no existe"

La chica soltó una carcajada, riendo la gracia, y luego se volvió hacia Dani, que había comenzado a tender la ropa, "Deja que te ayude, anda...", dijo ella.

"Eh, no... no hace falta, además, esta es solo mi colada y..."

"Que si, venga", dijo ella cogiendo una prenda de ropa al azar, para acto seguido quedarse paralizada mirándola con un ligero rubor en las mejillas... "Eh..."

"Ay madre"

Eran un par de calzoncillos.

Verdes.

Con animalitos amarillos (posibles conejos u ositos) dibujados.

Dani había enrojecido hasta las orejas.

"S... si...", dijo la chica, "Casi mejor que te encargues tu de esto... es muy... muy...", Shinobu se interrumpió, como si se quedase sin aliento.

"¿Shinobu?"

"Yo... er... pfff... je... jeje... ¡JUAJUAJUAJUAJUA!", la chica estalló en carcajadas.

"¡Oye, no te rías, que fueron un regalo de mi madre!"

"¡Aaaay, jajajajaja... lo sient... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!"

"¡Deja de reírte, me apuesto lo que sea a que tu tienes ropa íntima con ositos o algo así"

"¡Jajajajjjjjjjj...!", la chica se interrumpió al oír aquello y se quedó ligeramente pálida, algo de lo que Dani se percató.

"¡Ajá!", exclamó, "Lo sabía... ¡seguro que tienes braguitas con ositos!"

"Er... ¡no, no es cierto!"

"¡Y seguro que son rositas, como las de las crías pequeñas!"

"¡Que noooo!", gritó la chica lanzándose contra él con el puño en alto, "¡Cállateeeee!"

Y en ese momento Shinobu tropezó con el calzoncillo, que había dejado caer, y cayó sobre Dani, que a su vez perdió el equilibrio y... "Ah, que nos caemos, nos caem..."

_PLOMF_

Los dos y todo el montón de ropa acabaron en el suelo de la terraza. En ese momento se oyeron de nuevo pasos de alguien en la escalera, subiendo a la terraza. Era Motoko.

"¿Pero qué es todo ese jaleo?", preguntó, "¿Qué está pasand... eeeeeh?"

Delante de ella tenía a Dani y a Shinobu tirados en el suelo, uno encima de la otra, y cubiertos de prendas de ropa.

"¡Rouco-san!", exclamó Motoko desenvainando su espada, "¿Qué le has hecho a Shinobu?"

Dani se incorporó rápidamente sacudiendo los brazos y con un calzoncillo en la cabeza "¡Aaaah, Motoko-san!", exclamó en un vano intento de explicarse, "Esto no es lo que parec..."

"¡Técnica revientarocas Shinmeiryû!"

_KRA-BOOOOOM_

"¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Dani voló por el aire, ascendiendo en vertical, con un ligero arco al llegar al punto más alto, para caer en el exterior de la Residencia, justo frente a la puerta principal.

"¡Motoko-san!", exclamó Shinobu levantándose, "¡Qué él no me había hecho nada!"

"¿Ah, no?", preguntó perpleja la chica de la katana, "Bueno, es un hombre, así que es cuestión de tiempo que haga algo pervertido... esto ha sido un castigo por adelantado"

Mientras, Dani intentaba despegar su rostro del suelo...

"Aaaay¿porqué de todas las chicas de la residencia tuvo que ser Motoko quien subiese a mirar que pasaba?"

Fue entonces cuando escuchó el maullido y el cascabeleo.

"¿Eing?"

Al alzar la vista desde el suelo lo primero que vio fue un gatito negro de grandes orejas, que se movía entre los pies de la chica que se encontraba ante él, totalmente vestida de negro, con un extraño traje que parecía años desfasado pero de corte ligeramente siniestro. Su cabello era corto y sus ojos negros parecían fríos y ausentes a un tiempo. Todo ello contrastaba con la palidez de su piel. Su figura era discreta, esbelta, pero de ella parecía emanar una sensación de fuerza contenida que bastaba para poner nervioso a quien tuviese cerca.

"¿Y tu quien eres?", preguntó la joven. Su voz hubiera podido ser dulce, pero su tono recordaba más a hielo cortante que a otra cosa.

"¿Yo? Er... bueno yo...", comenzó Dani incorporándose, "Soy el encargado de la residencia... bueno, uno de los encargados"

"¿Encargados masculinos en una Residencia Femenina, eh?", dijo la chica levantando una ceja ligeramente. Por lo demás, seguía inexpresiva.

"Bueno... yo..."

"A este paso acabará siendo tradición... ¿está el dueño?"

* * *

Ryo se encontraba en su habitación, mirando que ropa ponerse para su cita con Kitsune. Según pasaba el tiempo su nerviosismo crecía, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que más bien había sido Kitsune la que lo había engatusado a él. 

"_Hace meses que no salgo con una chica..._", pensó, "_¡Demonios, ni chica ni nada... toda una mujer, que me lleva casi seis años! Aquí el pimpollo soy yo..._"

Miró el reloj...

"¡Las seis y media!", gritó, "¡Solo queda media hora, aaaaargh!"

En ese momento Mutsumi, acompañada de Ema, a la que había estado ayudando con unos trabajos, pudieron oír claramente el lamento de Ryo, que había dejado abierta la puerta de su habitación.

"Ahí va Ryo-san ¿Te pasa algo?"

"¡Ah, Mutsumi!", exclamó el chico lanzándose a las rodillas de la joven, "¿Tu conoces bien a Kitsune, verdad?"

"Er... si, somos buenas amigas"

"Mutsumi es la única que aguanta sus competiciones de beber licor matadiablos", añadió Ema, con Guerogué sobre hombro.

"_¿Cómo alguien con tantos bajones de tensión puede aguantar tanto alcohol?_", pensó Ryo, para luego sacudir la cabeza y centrarse en lo que tenía que decir, "Mutsumi, mira, necesito que me informes sobre Kitsune... todo lo que puedas..."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque esta noche voy a salir con ella y no quiero fastidiarla"

"¿Queeeé?", exclamaron Mutsumi y Ema a un tiempo.

* * *

"Iré a buscar a Keitarô, seguramente estará en su 'despacho'", dijo Dani. 

"¿Siempre tratas con tanta familiaridad a tu jefe?", preguntó la chica, ligeramente irritada, "¿No te parece una falta de respeto?"

"Er... no, bueno... yo lo respeto mucho, en serio... es muy buen tipo..."

"¿Tipo?", preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño ligeramente –lo cual alarmó bastante a Dani-, "¿Llamas 'tipo' a tu jefe?"

"O... oye¿quieres que lo busque o no?", preguntó Dani nervioso.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí?", dijo una voz. Los dos se volvieron para ver como Keitarô se acercaba, acompañado de Naru, "¿Ocurre algo Daniel-san? Parecías algo nervi... ¿Kanako?"

"Her... hermanito", dijo la chica.

"_¿Hermanito?_", pensó Dani, "_¿Es la hermana de Keitarô-san? Eso explicaría porque parecía tan mosqueada con que lo tratara con familiaridad_"

"¿Qué haces aquí Kanako, preguntó Keitarô, "¿Has venido de visita?"

"Eh... si, si... estoy con unos asuntos de la abuela y me pillaba de camino, así que decidí venir..."

"_... a verte"_

"... a veros a todos..."

"Es toda una sorpresa que hayas venido", dijo Naru con una sonrisa sincera.

"Siento no haber podido avisar, Naru-san", respondió la chica con una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa forzada.

"Tranquila mujer, no es molest... aaauch", Naru se puso pálida, llevándose una mano a la boca y la otra al estomago, "Lo... lo sientblooaaaah", dijo, y salió corriendo en dirección al cuarto de baño.

"Uh... esto...", musitó Keitarô.

"Hum... curiosa forma de expresar su alegría por verme", dijo Kanako.

"Lleva así todo el día", dijo Keitarô, "Parece que tiene una especie de alteración estomacal, íbamos ahora al médico"

"Y si me lo permitís yo voy a ir por los trastos de limpieza", dijo Dani resignado, "Seguramente volverá a dejar el retrete hecho unos zorros..."

"_Argh... y aún tengo que acabar la colada, y pedirle disculpas a Shinobu, y rezar para que Motoko no decida proseguir su castigo... que día me ha tocado_", pensó el muchacho.

"¿Quién es ese nuevo encargado, hermanito?", preguntó Kanako observando a Dani mientras se alejaba.

"Ah, es Daniel-san... él y su amigo Ryo-san son estudiantes de intercambio, de España", dijo Keitarô, "El como acabaron aquí alojados es una historia algo larga"

"Me pareció muy maleducado... y siento tu su superior no parece guardarte mucho respeto"

"¿Pero qué dices Kanako?", preguntó Keitarô sonriendo, "Si es muy buen chico... y además, yo no soportaría que estuviese todo el día tratándome de jefe, no va conmigo"

Kanako se quedó mirando a Keitarô con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, "Que... que bueno eres, hermanito..."

"¿Eh?"

En ese momento se oyó un estruendo, como si alguien bajase las escaleras a toda prisa. Era Ryo, vestido con un pantalón de tela pardo, una camisa blanca y una chaqueta a juego con el pantalón, corriendo a toda prisa hacia la puerta. Tras él iban Mutsumi y Ema.

"¡Recuerda todo lo que te hemos dicho Ryo-san!", exclamó Mutsumi.

"¡Mantén guardada la cartera y no te ofrezcas a invitarla a sake!", gritó Ema.

"¡Si, si!", exclamó Ryo, que en ese momento pasaba justo delante de Keitarô y Kanako, "¡AdiosKeitarô-sanhola¿nuevaresidente?yanosveremos!"

"¿Pero que le pasa?", preguntó Keitarô.

"¿Ese era el otro encargado?", preguntó una intrigada Kanako.

"Tiene una cita con Kitsune", dijo Mutsumi.

"¿Qué tiene qué...?", preguntó un incrédulo Keitarô.

"Lo que has oid... ¡ah, hola Kanako-senpai!", dijo Ema al percatarse de la presencia de la hermana de Keitarô, "¿Ha venido de visita?"

"Si", respondió Kanako, recuperando su frialdad. En ese momento aparecieron Shinobu y Motoko, junto con Kaolla encaramada la espalda de ésta última, "¿Qué era todo ese jaleo en las escaleras?", preguntó Motoko, "¿Es que hoy nadie puede estar tranquilo en esta residencia?"

"Hola, Motoko-san", saludó Kanako, sonriendo con sorna.

"K... Kanako"

"Ay, ay, ay...", dijo Keitarô.

"Hace seis meses, tras el banquete de la boda de mi hermano dejamos algo a medias, Motoko-san", dijo Kanako al tiempo que sus manos parecían cubrirse de llamas.

"Estaré gustosa de acabar lo empezado", replicó Motoko, también con una sonrisa al tiempo que comenzaba a desenvainar su katana.

"¡Chicas, no aquí y no ahora!", exclamó Keitarô, "¡El duelo que dejasteis pendiente seguirá pendiente por el momento!"

"¿Para otra ocasión entonces?", preguntó Kanako, sin dejar de mirar a Motoko.

"Lo esperaré ansiosa", replicó la kendoka.

Las manos de Kanako volvieron a la normalidad y Motoko envainó de nuevo su katana, al tiempo que Naru reaparecía, aún pálida y frotándose el estomago, "Aaah, que mal me siento..."

"Ah, Naru, ya estás lista... cuando quieras nos vamos"

"Si, si...", susurró la joven mujer, "Ah, siento lo de antes Kanako"

"No importa"

"Muy bien", dijo Keitarô dirigiéndose a las chicas, "Ya sabéis que hoy Naru no ha estado muy bien, así que me la llevo al médico, a que le echen un vistazo. Ryo-san no va a estar –aún no me creo lo de su cita con Kitsune-, pero Daniel-san sigue siendo el encargado ¿entendido?"

"Si, Keitarô"

"Por supuesto"

"¡Le pegaré patadas flojas!"

"Bien, nos vamos ya... ah, Kanako ¿podrías ayudar a Daniel-san con los imprevistos que pudiesen surgir y hacerte cargo? No creo que tardemos mucho, pero es mejor prevenir que curar"

"Claro hermanito... será un placer", añadió la chica, mirando de reojo a las demás residentes.

"¿K... Kanako al cargo?", susurró Shinobu.

"Tendremos que hacer un frente común con Daniel-san", replicó Motoko.

"¡Será divertido!", añadió Kaolla.

* * *

"_Buffet libre, los tickets de reserva implicaban buffet libre_", pensó Ryo, "_Y ya lleva doce copas de licor tragadas ¡y aún no hemos pedido la comida!_" 

Sentada frente a él en la pequeña mesa redonda del restaurante del parque de atracciones Neverland de Hinata y vestida con una blusa blanca y una falda negra, Kitsune se dedicaba a tomar la copa número trece de la velada que acababa de comenzar.

"Aaaah, que gusto", dijo, "Una no puede permitirse un licor como este todos los días"

"Uh... Kitsune-san... ¿no te sentará mal tomar tanta bebida antes de comer?", preguntó Ryo visiblemente nervioso, no tanto por la compañía como por el hecho de que todo el mundo en el restaurante parecía estarlos mirando.

"Que va hombre, esto no es nada para mi ¡y relájate un poco, que de lo estirado que estás parece que te fueras a romper!"

"Yo no estoy estirado... solo algo... bueno, algo nervioso"

Kitsune dejó la copa en la mesa y se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, haciendo algo más visible el escote de la blusa "¿Es por mi?", preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

"Ah... ah...", musitó Ryo, intentando controlar la dirección en que miraban sus ojos. Kitsune se dio cuenta y se inclinó un poco más hacia delante. Ryo tragó saliva.

Kitsune tuvo que reprimir una carcajada, "¡Aaay chaval, deberías ver la cara de susto que has puesto!"

"No te burles de mi, por favor"

"Lo siento, lo siento...", dijo ella sacudiendo una mano, "Pero esto de salir con un hombre más joven y hacer el papel de _femme fatale_ es divertidísimo"

"Te lo estás pasando como una enana a mi costa ¿no es cierto?"

"La verdad es que sí", comenzó ella, "Pero... bueno, creo que debería darte las gracias", dijo, con un tono más dulce en la voz.

"Ah... no ha sido nada"

"Eh, lo digo en serio, muchísimas grac... ¡argh!"

"¿Qué, qué pasa?"

"¡Es él, ese desgraciado de Takeshi!"

Ryo se volvió para mirar a donde miraba ella y pudo ver a un hombre alto vestido de la forma que cierta amiga suya de España hubiera descrito como "la de un mafioso salido de _Corrupción en Miami_ o _GTA Vice City_", acompañado de una despampanante mujer con el pelo teñido en un horrendo rosa chillón y vestida con un traje rojo que dejaba poco a la imaginación. Ryo se volvió a Kitsune, que aún miraba a los recién llegados.

"¿Ese tipo es con el que rompiste esta mañana?"

"El mismo... ¡tendrá cara, atreverse a venir aquí!"

En ese momento, Takeshi se percató de la presencia de Kitsune y se acercó a la mesa, con una sonrisa de lobo en los labios.

"Vaya, vaya, vaya... Mitsune-san, tu por aquí ¿Al final has decidido intentar superar el que te dejase?", dijo el hombre, con una voz burlona. Junto a él, la mujer del pelo rosa soltó una risa tonta.

"Creo recordar que fui yo quien te dejó a ti esta mañana tras sorprenderte con tu amiguita, Takeshi", replicó Kitsune cruzándose de brazos.

El hombre rió quedamente, "Que mal humor Mitsune... ¡vaya, parece que te has agenciado a un jovencito para hacerte compañía!", añadió al percatarse de la presencia de Ryo.

"Eh, oiga...", musitó el muchacho.

"No lo metas a él en esto", dijo Kitsune, pero Takeshi ignorándola se inclinó cerca de Ryo y le dijo, "Ten cuidado chaval, a la que esté un poco bebida esta fulana te desplumará del todo, aunque seguro que puedes aprovecharla"

"¡Qué me has llamado?", exclamó Kitsune.

Takeshi comenzó a reir de nuevo, pero su risa se cortó cuando sintió que alguien lo agarraba por el brazo. Ryo se había puesto de pie.

"No es una fulana"

"¿Perdón?"

"No es ninguna fulana, pídele disculpas", repitió el muchacho con seriedad.

"R... Ryo-san...", musitó Kitsune.

"¿Y si no me da la gana, chico?", preguntó Takeshi.

"Entonces no me responsabilizaré de lo que te pueda pasar"

"¡Mocoso fanfarrón!", exclamó el hombre levantando su otro puño contra Ryo, pero el chico esquivó el golpe y con un rápido giro se puso a espaldas de Takeshi, agarrándole con fuerza el brazo derecho en un ángulo de lo más incomodo al tiempo que lo sujetaba por el cuello con el otro, manteniendo al hombre inmovilizado.

"Pídele disculpas", dijo Ryo con voz acerada, forzando algo más el brazo del hombre, "A menos que quieras unas cuantas fracturas"

Takeshi masculló algo.

"Dilo más alto", dijo Ryo, "No se te ha oído"

"¡Lo siento Mitsune-san, siento haberte insultado!", dijo Takeshi, casi gritando.

"Mejor", dijo Ryo, soltando a Takeshi y alejándolo de si, "Y ahora largo"

Takeshi se quedó mirando a Ryo y Kitsune, con el ceño fruncido y frotándose el brazo dolorido, para acto seguido salir del restaurante con su acompañante a toda velocidad. Ryo se volvió hacia Kitsune, con su rostro recuperando la jovialidad usual en él, "Menuda escenita hemos montado ¿eh?"

"Parece que sí... ¿podemos irnos? Creo que me he quedado sin ganas para cenar"

"Yo también"

Y los dos salieron del restaurante, siendo observados fijamente por los comensales y camareros. Justo cuando comenzaban a cruzar la puerta de salida, alguien comenzó a aplaudir, y el sonido se extendió por todo el local.

"¡Ha sido fantástico!"

"¡Bien hecho muchacho!"

"¡Qué romántico!"

Ligeramente sonrojados y con una sonrisa, Ryo y Kitsune dejaron el local.

"Ha... ha sido una experiencia interesante", dijo él.

"Si... ah¿Ryo-san?"

"¿Si?"

Ella se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla. Ryo sintió como si le prendieran fuego por dentro.

"A... a... ¿A qué ha venido eso?", consiguió preguntar.

"Para darte las gracias, es la primera vez en toda mi vida que alguien me defiende así"

Y de esa forma los dos encaminaron sus pasos de vuelta a la residencia, sin decir ninguna palabra. No hacía falta decir nada más.

* * *

Serían aproximadamente las diez de la noche cuando Ryo y Kitsune llegaron a la Residencia Hinata, encontrándose con todo el mundo en el salón y con Kanako y Motoko siendo vendadas por Ema. 

"¿Qué ha pasado aquí?", preguntó Kitsune¿Y qué hace Kanako aquí?"

"Kanako ha venido de visita, Kitsune-senpai", respondió Ema, "Y ella y Motoko decidieron arreglar cierto asunto pendiente en la terraza en cuanto se fueron Keitarô-senpai y Naru-senpai"

"¿Adonde se han ido Keitarô y Naru?", preguntó Ryo.

"Al médico, a ver a que se debía el malestar que ha tenido Naru todo el día", respondió Dani, que se encontraba al fondo de la sala, apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Qué se han ido al médico?", exclamó Kitsune, "¿Y porqué no me habéis avisado¡Es mi mejor amiga, demonios!"

"Vosotros dos ya habíais salido", dijo Kanako, "Lo que me preocupa es que mi hermano y su esposa salieron poco después y a estas horas aún no han vuelto"

"Llamamos a la consulta del Dr. Serizawa", dijo Shinobu, con los ojos vidriosos por lágrimas contenidas, "Pero nos dijo que habían estado allí y ya se habían ido hace horas ¡y a lo mejor les ha pasado algo!"

"Tranquila Shinobu, tranquila", dijo Kaolla dándole palmaditas en la espalda, en una actitud curiosamente madura para ella.

"Y por eso estamos todos aquí... esperando", dijo Dani.

"¿Esperando?", preguntó Kitsune, "¡Deberíais haber salido a buscarlos en vez de quedaros sentados lamentándoos como plañideras!"

"¿Buscar a quien?", preguntó una voz a sus espaldas.

"¡A ti y a Naru, Keitarô, por supuest... ¡Aaaaah, Keitarô!"

Tras ella y Ryo acababa de entrar el joven matrimonio, cogidos de la mano. Naru se dirigió a Keitarô con un ligero tono de reproche, "¿Ves como están de preocupados? Debimos haber llamado al menos una vez..."

"¿Dónde demonios estabais?", exclamó Motoko.

"Si¿qué es lo que ha pasado, hermanito?", añadió Kanako.

"Bueno, hemos estado en el campus... en el recinto de la Universidad, paseando...", dijo Keitarô frotándose la cabeza.

"... y hablando, tuvimos mucho de que hablar después de la visita al médico", continuó Naru.

"Cuando se pasea tanto después de visitar a un doctor es que ha sucedido algo gordo", dijo Dani con seriedad.

"¡Aaaaauh!", exclamó Shinobu, "¡Naru se va a morir por una enfermedad!"

"No, no, no es eso Shinobu", respondió Naru rápidamente, intentando tranquilizar a la chica.

"¿Entonces qué es?", preguntó Kanako fríamente, "¿Qué está pasando, hermanito?"

Keitarô se volvió hacia su hermana pequeña sonriendo ampliamente al tiempo que pasaba su mano por encima del hombro de Naru, que apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, "Dime hermanita", dijo el joven arqueólogo, "¿Qué te parece la idea de que vas a ser tía?"

"¿QUÉ?", exclamaron todos al unísono.

"Así es", dijo Naru con una sonrisa, "Mi malestar de hoy y el que tendré los próximos días solo eran los primeros indicios del embarazo"

Todos se habían quedado mudos por la sorpresa. Solo la voz de Kaolla se pudo oír cortando el sonido plomizo que había caído sobre la sala, "¿Embarazo?", preguntó, "¿Eso es algo de comer?"

**Fin del Capítulo VII**

**Próximo capítulo: La guerrera del cabello de fuego. **


	8. La guerrera del cabello de fuego

**VIII**

**La guerrera del cabello de fuego.**

Han pasado dos semanas...

La chica, de unos veinte años, avanzaba con paso firme a través de las calles de Hinata. Todos los que se cruzaban con ella –hombres, mujeres y niños- no podían evitar mirarla de forma más o menos directa. Era extranjera, altísima, con un cuerpo que parecía compuesto solo de músculos y curvas y una larga melena de un rojo intenso y brillante. Vestía de forma sencilla: un par de botas, pantalones vaqueros azules algo gastados y una camiseta blanca de tirantes que se ajustaba a su figura. Cargaba a su espalda, sin mostrar el más mínimo esfuerzo, una enorme mochila de acampada de la que sobresalía la empuñadura de una espada. Dos hombres jóvenes, uno alto con el pelo corto y el otro algo más bajo y regordete, se cruzaron con ella. El más bajo dio un codazo a su compañero.

"Haitani¿Has visto a ese monumento que acaba de pasar?"

"Ya lo creo, ya lo creo...", respondió su compañero, "Venga¡vamos a decirle algo!"

Los dos se dieron la vuelta simultáneamente y avanzaron hacia la joven, que seguía su recorrido. El primero en hablar fue el más alto, Haitani, después de aclararse la garganta.

"Parece perdida, señorita", dijo, con su mejor voz de 'galán', "¿Podemos ayudarla?"

La joven se detuvo y se volvió hacia ellos. Sus ojos eran de un verde extrañamente cálido que contrastaba con la severidad de su hermoso rostro. Los miró de arriba abajo mientras ellos dos sentían que comenzaba a írseles toda la confianza reunida. Por alguna razón que no alcanzaban a comprender aquella muchacha daba miedo.

"¿Queréis algo?", preguntó en un perfecto japonés, aunque con algo de acento. Su voz parecía de acero.

Fue Shirai, el más bajo de los dos, quien tomó la palabra entonces, adelantándose un paso y tomando una de las manos de la chica con delicadeza, como si fuera a besarsela 'a la francesa'.

"Es que nos preocupa ver a una chica joven y sola como usted paseando sin compañía por estas calles y... eh... ¿qué hace?"

La joven giró su mano con un rápido movimiento agarrando a Shirai por la muñeca para acto seguido efectuar otro giro. Se oyó un "crack" proveniente de la muñeca del joven.

"¡Yaaaaarhg, mi mano!"

"No tengo tiempo para tonterías, canijos¿entendido?"

"¡Si, si!", dijo Haitani aterrado y sacudiendo los brazos, "¡Pero suéltale por favor!"

Sin mediar palabra la muchacha lo soltó y le dirigió una sonrisa cargada de malicia, la misma sonrisa que un depredador dirigiría a una presa. Haitani y Shirai –frotándose su dolorida muñeca- comenzaron a retroceder sin mirar atrás y...

"¡Ouch, estúpidos!"

Habían tropezado con un grupo de chavales que apenas debían llegar a los dieciocho años y que tenían toda la pinta de pertenecer a una banda. Aquel con el que habían tropezado era el más grande y tenía todas las pintas de ser el jefe.

"¿Tenéis algún problema capullos?"

"Er... no, no..."

"¡Eh jefe!", exclamó uno con cara de comadreja tras él, "Pídeles el 'diezmo', que están en nuestra calle"

El grandullón hizo crujir sus nudillos enguantados al tiempo que Haitani y Shirai tragaban saliva. Había saltado de la sartén a las brasas, a vérselas con una pandilla callejera que parecía no tener reparos en atracarles a la luz del día. Entonces volvieron a oír esa voz como el acero.

"No pagarán ningún diezmo"

Era la misma chica, que en ningún momento se había movido y acababa de presenciar toda la escena. El matón apartó a Haitani y Shirai de un empujón y avanzó hasta ella, intentando intimidarla.

No pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que ella era tan alta como él, si no más.

"¿Tienes algo que decir ricura?"

La chica se limitó a sonreír, la misma sonrisa de depredador.

Fue demasiado rápido para que lo vieran ojos humanos no entrenados.

Y el matón estaba en un instante en el suelo, con la nariz rota, cuatro dientes menos e inconsciente.

"Si", dijo ella, "Tengo mucho que decir", y dirigió la vista hacia el resto de la banda "¿Alguno más quiere charlar conmigo?"

Entre gritos y chillidos y llevando a su jefe a cuestas, los gamberros salieron corriendo como si hubieran visto al mismo diablo.

"¡Es un monstruo!"

"¡Huyamos!"

La chica pelirroja rió quedamente, "Vaya, han sido listos... normalmente intentan atacar todos a la vez"

Haitani y Shirai se la quedaron mirando, demasiado aterrados para decir nada. Ella los miro y sonrió, aunque ahora era una sonrisa algo más... cálida, "Tranquilos, no creo que vaya a morderos ahora"

"Ah... mu... muchas gracias", dijeron ambos con una reverencia.

"Por cierto...", comenzó ella.

"¿Ah¿Si?", dijeron los dos, solícitos y asustados.

"Antes dijisteis que parecía perdida, y es cierto", dijo la chica que acto seguido sonrió amablemente –lo cual los aterró aun más- cerrando los ojos al tiempo y preguntando con voz dulce, "¿No sabréis donde está la Residencia Hinata, verdad?"

* * *

Mientras, en cierta Residencia, todo transcurría con normalidad.

"¡Ryo-san, se supone que debías limpiar los baños termales por la mañana, no ahora!", exclamó una voz colérica. La voz pertenecía a una mujer joven de largo cabello negro que corría por el pasillo envuelta en una toalla y con una katana en ristre tras un muchacho.

"¡Lo sientooo, no sabía que estabais dentro!", exclamó Ryo, el muchacho en cuestión, que corría aterrorizado llevando un cubo, una fregona y un ridículo delantal rosa.

"¡Si que lo sabías pervertido, no tienes excusa!"

"¡Déjamelo a mi Motoko!", exclamó riendo otra joven, de cabellos rubios y piel morena que corría junto a Motoko. Kaolla Su sacó un mando de control remoto de algún lugar de la toalla en la que también estaba envuelta y del otro lado del pasillo surgió una batería de misiles que fueron lanzados contra el pobre Ryo.

"¿Pero que demo...?", exclamó el joven.

Los misiles le alcanzaron de lleno, haciéndolo rebotar de pared en pared hasta llegar al salón y quedar incrustado contra la mesa.

"¡Bieeeen, impacto con éxito!", exclamó Kaolla haciendo el signo de la victoria.

Mientras, Ryo intentaba despejar su cabeza e incorporarse cuando oyó la voz que le preguntaba, "¿Qué demonios has hecho ahora?"

Alzó la vista y lo primero que vio fue unos pantalones vaqueros negros, una camiseta de manga larga negra con una runa blanca en el centro y un rostro conocido con un mechón de pelo blanco.

"Dani... yo... limpiar... baños...", consiguió vocalizar.

"Ah... ya veo, y mira que te tengo dicho que lo hagas tempranito, para evitar problemas", dijo su amigo, "Intentaré razonar con Motoko, tu corre a esconderte"

Pero no le dio tiempo, en ese momento Motoko hizo acto de presencia en el salón, seguida de Kaolla.

"¡Soranaga-san!", exclamó, "¡Ahora lo pagarás!"

"¡Motoko, espera un momento, razonemos esto como adult...", comenzó a decir Dani.

Motoko alzó los brazos para golpear con su katana... con tal rapidez y fuerza que la toalla se desprendió, dejándola tal y como Dios la trajo al mundo.

"Ah...", consiguió musitar la chica, inmóvil.

"...os", acabó Dani su frase, cortado ante el 'espectáculo' que tenía delante.

"¡AAAAAAAAAARGH!", exclamó Motoko enrojecida de ira, sacudiendo su espada en todas direcciones (direcciones que, casualidades de la vida, parecían confluir en Dani y Ryo)

"¡Corre!"

"¡Ya lo hago!"

Los dos ascendieron por las escaleras con una Motoko desnuda y enajenada tras ellos, que enarbolaba su espada de un lado a otro.

"¡Motoko, mujer, no te cabrees tanto, que tienes un cuerpo muy bonito y no debería darte tanta vergüenza lucirlo!", exclamó Ryo mientras corría, para acto seguido recibir una colleja de su compañero.

"¡Eso, tu mejora la situación, imbécil!"

"¡YO LOS MATO!"

Entre carrera y carrera y tras cruzarse con algunas de las otras residentes, la persecución llegó hasta la azotea.

"¡Hala, ya estamos como siempre!", gritó Dani casi sin aliento, "¡Acabaremos incrustados en las rocas de los baños termales!"

"Me pido la de la derecha, se amolda más a mi cráneo"

Finalmente llegaron al borde de la terraza. Ya no había más camino al que huir y los dos muchachos se volvieron para hacer frente a una enfadada Motoko. Tras ella se habían congregado ya algunas de las otras chicas de la Residencia. Shinobu y Ema le pedían a gritos que no los matase, Naru le pedía que como mínimo volviese a ponerse la toalla y Kitsune alababa sus nalgas.

Motoko alzó su katana, presta para golpear.

Dani cerró los ojos, "_Bueno, allá vamos_", pensó, _"¿Dónde nos tocará acabar esta vez?_"

Pero el golpe no llegó, solo un ruido seco como alguien cayendo junto a ellos y el sonido metálico del entrechocar de espadas, seguido de un manto de silencio apenas roto por un "Aah..." de Shinobu.

Dani abrió los ojos.

Entre los dos jóvenes y Motoko se alzaba una chica pelirroja, alta, que con una enorme espada escocesa había bloqueado el ataque de la kendoka, que parpadeaba sorprendida. La chica había parecido saltar desde el patio del exterior hasta la azotea, sin esfuerzo. La recién llegada se volvió hacia Dani y Ryo y les habló en un idioma que ni Motoko ni las demás chicas entendieron –español, obviamente-.

"/Vengo a visitaros y os encuentro a punto de ser asesinados por una mujer desnuda/", dijo, "¿Es qué no aprendisteis cuando estuvimos en aquel campamento de verano/"

"¿So... Sonia?", musitaron los dos a un tiempo.

La chica les sonrió y luego se volvió hacia Motoko, "Y tu", dijo en japonés, "A este par de cabritos solo yo tengo derecho a cortarlos en rebanadas ¿entendido?"

"¿Pero quién demonios...?", preguntó Naru.

"Esto se está poniendo interesante", dijo una sonriente Kitsune.

Motoko, saliendo de su shock momentáneamente, consiguió replicar a la pelirroja "Tengo mis buenos motivos para ir tras ellos¡Me han visto desnuda!"

"Eso será porque andas correteando por ahí en cueros enarbolando una espada", dijo la pelirroja mirando a la kendoka de arriba abajo, con una sonrisa burlona.

Motoko enrojeció de nuevo y comenzó a intentar taparse con manos y piernas como podía mientras Naru y Shinobu intentaban acercarse a ella para darle una toalla. Dani y Ryo seguían sentados en el suelo, el primero algo cabizbajo y con el rostro pensativo, y el segundo intentando taparse la nariz para evitar que se le saliese un mini-geiser de sangre justo cuando Sonia, la pelirroja, se agachó junto a ellos e incrustó un pañuelo de papel en la nariz de Ryo al tiempo que hablaba con Dani.

"/No parece que os alegréis de verme/"

Dani sonrió levemente, "/Nos alegramos, si no fuese por tu entrada en escena Motoko nos habría puesto en órbita, pero también estamos sorprendidos... no has avisado que venías./"

"/Me gustan las sorpresas./", dijo la chica levantándose de nuevo y ayudando a Dani a incorporarse con una mano. Ryo se levantó también, intentando desencajar el pañuelo de su nariz. Por su parte, Naru y Shinobu ya habían conseguido calmar a Motoko. Se hizo el silencio justo cuando todos se percataron de que la kendoka se había quedado mirando fijamente a la recién llegada. Sonia devolvió la mirada, sin parpadear.

Sin duda había que efectuar presentaciones antes de que saltaran chispas.

* * *

"Mi nombre es Sonia Rodríguez Wallace, es un placer conoceros", dijo la chica con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa cortés. Todos los residentes de Hinata, al menos todos los que en aquel momento se encontraban en la residencia, observaban a la joven a la que Dani y Ryo habían presentado como su amiga, de la que ya habían hablado en alguna otra ocasión. Distintos pensamientos rondaban por la cabeza de cada una de las chicas presentes.

Shinobu: "_Parece buena chica, y si es amiga de Daniel-san y Ryo-san seguro que podremos llevarnos bien... espero_"

Kitsune: "_Humf, menudo tipito con solo veinte años... ¡si nos gana a Mutsumi y a mi en talla de sujetador!_"

Naru: _"¿Vendrá para quedarse un tiempo? Es algo que habrá que hablar con Keitarô en todo caso... por lo demás, parece una chica agradable... o eso creo_"

Kaolla: "_¡Guay, otra compañera de juegos!"_

Ema: "_Por todo lo que nos han contado de ella me esperaba a alguien mas terrible... pero hay algo..._"

Motoko: "_Me inquieta, no solo se burla de mí, sino que parece que esconde una bestia dentro... toda ese energía contenida esperando a saltar... da miedo_"

Tama: "_Myuh!"_

Guerogué: "_A esta no creo que tuviese que protegerla... ¡Oh, una mosca!_"

Vale, entre los pensamientos de las chicas se han colado los de una tortuga y un camaleón/niño/ente-no-identificado, pero el sentido general es el mismo.

La primera de las chicas en hablar fue Motoko, "Dime Sonia-san ¿qué es lo que te trae aquí¿Qué intenciones tienes?", preguntó, con tono seco.

Naru intentó decirle a su amiga que no se debía ser tan cortante con un visitante, pero Sonia respondió primero, "Oh, pues estoy en Japón por negocios... soy coleccionista de espadas y he venido a efectuar una compra muy especial, y de paso he decidido venir a visitar a estos dos energúmenos"

"¿Una espada?", preguntó interesada la kendoka, "¿Qué espada?"

"Oh, una Muramasa"

Ryo, que en aquel momento estaba bebiendo un poco de agua, escupió todo el líquido por la sorpresa. Motoko se quedó pálida.

"U... ¿Una Muramasa?", preguntaron la kendoka y el ninja a un tiempo.

"Tranquilos, solo una réplica para coleccionista...", dijo Sonia riendo y sacudiendo la mano para quitarle importancia al asunto.

"Bufff..."

"... porque una de las originales la tengo de hace años por un regalo, así que tampoco es cuestión de saturar mi colección"

Ryo y Motoko cayeron al suelo de culo.

"Uh, tengo una pregunta...", dijo Dani, "¿De verdad es tan valiosa una de esas espadas?"

"¡Son casi tesoros nacionales, auténticas rarezas!", exclamó Motoko, "¡No entiendo como puede tener una!"

"Es una larga historia", dijo Sonia encogiéndose de hombros, como si el asunto no tuviera la mayor importancia, y con una sonrisa burlona.

"_Arrgh, me saca de quicio_", pensó Motoko.

"¿Motoko, te pasa algo?", preguntó Shinobu al percatarse de la tensión de su amiga, "Pareces algo tensa..."

"¿Tensa? No Shinobu, estoy absolutamente serena ahora mismo, nada podría ponerme tens..."

"¡Myuh!"

"¡Aaaaargh, quitádmela del hombro!"

"¡Tama, ven aquí y deja a Motoko en paz!", exclamó Ema, cogiendo a la pequeña tortuga en brazos.

"¿Le tiene miedo a una tortuga? Qué cosa...", dijo Sonia.

"¿Y qué si le tengo miedo?", exclamó Motoko, "¡Todo el mundo tiene alguna fobia!"

"Uh... por cierto, Sonia", comenzó Dani, "¿Cuándo vas a ir por esa espada?"

"Oh, tengo el encuentro dentro de dos días", respondió la pelirroja.

"¿Y donde te alojas?"

"Tenía pensado buscarme algún motelito barat..."

"¡No se hable más!", exclamó Ryo, "Te quedas aquí los días que haga falta"

"¿Y de donde sacáis autoridad para cederle una habitación?", preguntó Naru con una media sonrisa.

"Uh... ¿de qué somos los administradores?", dijo Dani con tono esperanzado.

"Y yo la esposa del dueño"

"Je, ahí nos ha pillado", dijo Ryo.

"Peeeero, dado que Sonia-san es una chica –nadie podría ponerlo en duda-, amiga vuestra y que parece de confianza, no veo ningún problema", dijo Naru.

"Ah¡gracias jefa!", exclamaron los dos muchachos al unísono.

"¿Jefa?", preguntó Naru, "¿Me estáis haciendo la pelota?"

"¿Se nota?"

"Soy profesora se secundaria chicos... ya lo creo que se nota"

"Pues yo si veo algún problema", dijo Motoko en ese momento, interrumpiendo la conversación.

"¿Qué ocurre Motoko?", preguntó Shinobu con preocupación.

La kendoka se puso en pie y desenvainó su katana, para pánico general, apuntando con ella a Sonia, "¡Te burlaste de mi en más de una ocasión desde que llegaste, y eso implica burlarse de mi familia y de nuestras técnicas, algo por lo que has de pagar!"

"Todo eso es una burda excusa porque estás mosqueada con el hecho de que bloquease tu ataque contra estos dos ¿no?", dijo la pelirroja sin inmutarse.

"¿Lo ves?", exclamó Motoko, "¡Ya estás otra vez!"

"Veamos...", dijo Sonia llevándose un dedo a los labios, "Lo hacemos al viejo estilo, un duelo, tu marca hora y lugar, y si gano me quedo esta semana y si pierdo me retiró sin armar escándalo..."

"¿E... eh?", musitó Motoko, "_¡Es como si me leyera el pensamiento!_", pensó.

"Bueno¿qué dices?"

"Er... dentro de dos horas... en la terraza..."

Sonia se levantó y miró a Motoko a los ojos, de nuevo con esa mirada predadora, como si sus ojos verdes estuvieran envueltos en llamas y sonrió con dureza, como si toda la simpatía en su rostro desapareciera aplastada por una implacable determinación. Eso, unido al hecho de ser más alta que Motoko, hizo que la kendoka sintiese un escalofrio.

"_He visto esa mirada antes... en mi hermana_", pensó.

* * *

"No lo entiendo Sonia-san... ¿no deberías estar preparándote para el duelo?", preguntó Shinobu, visiblemente preocupada "¡Ya solo falta una hora!"

Las dos se encontraban en el vestuario anexo a las aguas termales de la Residencia, con Kaolla, Ema y Kitsune junto a ellas, preparándose para un baño, "Estoy de acuerdo con ella", dijo Kitsune envolviéndose en una toalla, "No parece que te preocupe lo más mínimo"

Sonia se limitó a sonreír afablemente mientras abría la puerta que daba a los baños termales y respondía, "Si algo he aprendido con los años es que antes de un combate lo mejor es relajarse y serenar la ment... eer... ¿qué hace una muerta en los baños?"

Flotando en las aguas termales, totalmente desnuda, Sonia se había encontrado con una mujer joven de veintitantos años, con los ojos en blanco.

"Ah, pero si es Mutsumi", dijo Kitsune asomándose a mirar, "¿Cuándo habrá llegado?"

"Eh... pero... es que parece muerta..."

"Tranquila", dijo Shinobu acercándose a la mujer inconsciente, "Le pasa a menudo"

"_¿Le pasa a menudo?_", pensó Sonia, pasmada.

"Eh, Mutsumi, eh¿me oyes?", dijo la chica peliazul levantando a su amiga y sacudiéndola algo.

"Uh... ¿Shinobu?", musitó la otra entreabriendo los ojos, "¿Me estás sosteniendo desnuda?"

"Eh... bueno..."

"¿Tan lejos hemos llegado ya en nuestra relación?"

"¡Pero qué dices?", exclamó la chica dejando caer de nuevo a Mutsumi en el agua.

"¿Esto también pasa a menudo?"

"Pues si... a veces nos gustaría saber en que piensa cuando dice lo que dice", dijo Ema.

"¡Eh, Mutsumi", llamó Kaolla, "Levántate, anda, que tenemos que presentarte a alguien... Sonia-san, esta es Mutsumi Otohime... Mutsumi, esta es Sonia-san, una amiga de nuestros dos encargados"

Aún algo atontada, Mutsumi se levantó saliendo del agua y se acercó a la salida para saludar a Sonia... aunque lo único que hizo fue quedarse plantada delante de ella mirándola fijamente.

"Er... ¿pasa algo?", preguntó la pelirroja, "_Pregunto temiendo la respuesta_", pensó.

Mutsumi la señaló con el dedo y sonrió.

"¿Esos pechos son de verdad?", preguntó. Sonia se cayó de cabeza al suelo, al tiempo que Kitsune comenzaba a reprender a su amiga, "¿Pero como se te ocurre preguntarle eso?", exclamó.

"_Dios, siempre la misma historia..._", pensó Sonia, levantándose del suelo con ayuda de Ema.

"Ahí va, lo siento...", dijo la joven llevándose la mano a la nuca, "Es que me recuerdan a las sandias que planto, tan redond..."

"¡Cambiemos de tema, por favor!", exclamó Sonia sacudiendo los brazos.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el salón de la Residencia, Motoko se había encontrando de repente con Dani y Ryo arrodillados ante ella, suplicando.

"¡No pelees con Sonia, por favor!", exclamó el primero.

"¡Retira el duelo!"

La chica sonrió levemente, "Vuestra preocupación por vuestra amiga es encomiable, pero un duelo es un duel..."

"No, no, si la que nos preocupa eres tu", interrumpió Ryo.

"¿Eh?"

"No sabes con quien te metes Motoko ¡no lo sabes!", dijo Dani casi histérico.

"No será para tanto... vale que es buena espadachina y luchadora, pero no podrá nada contra las técnicas de mi familia, estoy segura de ello"

"Yo de ti no me fiaría... si durante el combate sonríe... preocúpate, preocúpate mucho", dijo Ryo

"Motoko...", dijo Dani, "Sonia es descendiente de celtas, escoceses, cántabros y espartanos ¡Lleva la guerra y la lucha en la sangre!", exclamó, "¡La espada es una extensión de su cuerpo!"

"Y si se la quitan le quedan los puños", dijo Ryo con un estremecimiento.

Naru, que se encontraba apoyada en la pared, sacudió la cabeza levemente, "La verdad Motoko, no creo que hayas pensado mucho lo de este duelo"

"¿Tu también, Naru?"

"No te ofendas, pero has actuado muy impulsivamente..."

"Lo sé, pero ya no puedo echarme atr..."

"¡Buenas tardes!", exclamó una voz desde la puerta. Era Keitarô, que entró en el salón seguido de su hermana. Kanako iba cargada con dos enormes bolsas.

"Ah, cariño, ya has llegado", dijo Naru al ver a su esposo, "Has tardado bastante ¿no han ido bien las cosas con los fondos para la expedición?"

"La reunión fue bien, Kanako consiguió convencerles con su particular estilo de negociación..." dijo Keitarô.

"_¿Particular estilo de negociación? Torturas y vejaciones, seguro..._", pensó Motoko.

"... pero al volver se empeñó en hacer unas compras para... uh... para ti"

"¿Para mi?", preguntó Naru, perpleja.

"Ropa pre-mamá, ropa para el bebé, juguetes, libros sobre embarazo y un manual para madres primerizas, amén de películas documentales sobre natalidad, cuidado de los hijos, etc...", dijo Kanako.

"Er... gracias... pero no hacia falta que te molestases tanto, Kanak..."

"¡Si hacia falta!", dijo Kanako, "Llevas dentro de ti al hijo de mi hermanito y ese niño debe tener lo mejor ¡Pobre de ti si resultas ser una mala madre!", exclamó, con fuego en los ojos.

"_Que psicópata_", pensaron Ryo, Dani y Motoko a un tiempo.

"Por cierto...", dijo Keitarô cambiando de tema, "He visto una bolsa de equipaje con un enorme espadón asomando ahí en la entrada ¿de quien es?"

"Oh, una amiga nuestra que ha venido de visita", dijo Dani.

"Y que ya se ha metido en un duelo con Motoko", añadió Ryo.

"Ah, lo normal", dijo el arqueólogo.

"¿Qué insinúas Urashima?", preguntó Motoko con un fruncimiento de ceño.

"Eh, nada, nada... bueno ¿y donde está esa amiga vuestra?"

"Aquí mismo", dijo una voz.

"Ah, bienvemmmf... ", Keitarô se había dado la vuelta rápidamente dispuesto a saludar a la recién llegada, con tan mala suerte que al girar trastabilló y se inclinó algo más de lo debido hacia delante, lo cual unido a la altura de Sonia acabó con el pobre hombre con su cabeza entre los pechos de la chica.

"Oh...", comenzó Ryo.

"... Dios", acabó Dani.

Keitarô se incorporó rápidamente, rojo como un tomate al tiempo que se preguntaba como le pasaban siempre esas cosas, "¡Aaah, lo siento mucho señorita, ha sido un err...!"

Oyó un crujir de nudillos tras él.

"_Oh... allá vamos_"

"¡ESTÚPIDO PERVERTIDO!", exclamó Naru al tiempo que golpeaba a su esposo mandándolo a través del pasillo rebotando de pared en pared.

"Eh... ¿quién era?", preguntó Sonia.

"Mi marido... ah, te pido disculpas por su comportamiento", dijo Naru, frotándose las manos.

"H... hermanito", sollozó Kanako al ver la escena, dejando caer las bolsas de la compra. Dani, Ryo y Motoko por su parte se habían tenido que arrojar al suelo ya que la trayectoria de Keitarô y los pillaba de camino.

"En fin... Motoko-san ¿estás lista?", preguntó Sonia.

Motoko se levantó con decisión, "Desde luego"

"¡Bien!", exclamó alguien detrás de Sonia. Eran Kitsune y las demás, "Nosotras vamos a ir tomando sitio en el tejado para ver el espectáculo... ah, Daniel-san, Ryo-chan... ¿podéis preparar unas palomitas?"

"Erm... vale..."

"¿Ryo-CHAN?", preguntó Dani, "¿Desde cuando te llama Ryo-chan?"

"Uh... calla... no es asunto tuyo..."

"Vale, vale... 'Ryo-chan'..."

"..."

* * *

La terraza. Ya todo está listo para el duelo.

Keitarô, Naru, los encargados y las chicas en el tejado, dispuestos a ver el 'espectáculo', como había dicho Kitsune.

En un extremo de la terraza, Motoko, con su traje de kendo y su katana.

En el otro, Sonia, vestida con sus pantalones vaqueros y una camiseta de tirantes, armada con un enorme espadón escocés.

Y justo en medio una incauta urraca que no sabía donde acababa de posarse.

Y sin mediar palabra, sin que nadie hiciese ninguna indicación, como si las dos oponentes hablasen en silencio solo con mirarse a los ojos... el duelo empezó. La urraca salió volando, su instinto consiguió salvarle el plumaje.

Las dos luchadoras corrieron una hacia la otra e hicieron entrechocar sus aceros. A Motoko le sorprendió sobremanera la facilidad con que se movía y manejaba la pelirroja aquella enorme espada, con una soltura de movimientos inusitada y que parecía basada en la improvisación y en la lectura de los actos del oponente.

"_Solo estoy atacando yo, ella para todos los golpes... me está tanteando_"

En ese momento, Sonia se giró hacia la derecha, encontrando a Motoko con la guardia baja y atacó, un golpe rápido y preciso que la kendoka consiguió parar... para sentir como la vibración y la fuerza del golpe subía por la espada hasta su brazo, haciéndola trastabillar y retroceder. Pero sin dejarse amedrentar, Motoko saltó hacia atrás y antes de que Sonia se le acercara...

"¡Espada de Doble Filo Shinmeiryû!"

La descarga de energía ki derivada del ataque especial avanzó directamente hacía Sonia. La pelirroja abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"_Un ataque basado en el uso de la energía... vaya, vaya, vaya..._"

Y entonces, se limitó a alzar su espada ante ella y plantarse en el suelo.

La onda de energía la alcanzó de lleno. Lo normal es que Sonia hubiese salido por los aires con su ropa hecha jirones y totalmente inconsciente... pero se quedó plantada en el suelo, sin moverse, con el rostro mirando hacia abajo.

Motoko esperó en silencio.

Sonia alzó la vista. La mirada depredadora estaba allí, en sus ojos.

Y sonrió.

En el tejado, Dani y Ryo sintieron un escalofrío al ver aquella sonrisa, "_Motoko la ha hecho enfadar... ay, ay, ay..._"

"Bien", dijo Sonia, "Habrá que ir a por todas"

"¿A por todas?", preguntó Motoko.

"Oh, si...", dijo la pelirroja.

Y atacó. Motoko casi no la vio venir, jamás vio a nada ni a nadie moverse tan rápido –salvo Keitarô una vez que escapaba de uno de los inventos de Kaolla- y apenas pudo hacer nada cuando Sonia se planto ante ella, agarró su espada por la hoja y golpeó a Motoko en la frente con la empuñadura. La kendoka retrocedió y cayó en el suelo por el golpe, más perpleja que dolorida.

Sonia sonrió llevándose un dedo a los labios y guiñándole un ojo a Motoko, "Una espada no es solo la hoja", dijo, "Y levántate, aún no hemos acabado"

"_Habrase visto..._", pensó Motoko, cuando la sorpresa dio paso a la furia... "¡Técnica Revientarocas", exclamó la kendoka al tiempo que se levantaba con gran rapidez. Sonia esquivó la descarga de energía, pero una de las múltiples astillas que se levantaron del suelo la rozaron en una pierna, haciéndole perder el equilibro. Reaccionando con rapidez, dejó caer su espada y posó las manos en el suelo para evitar darse de cabeza contra este, impulsándose luego para dar una voltereta e incorporarse para coger su arma cuando pudo ver como su espada era mandada por un golpe de Motoko al otro extremo de la terraza.

"Te he desarmado, Sonia-san", dijo Motoko.

"Pero el combate aún no ha terminado", respondió la pelirroja.

"¿Qué quieres decir? No creerás que puedes vencerme sin una espada, solo con tus manos¿verdad?"

"Entrenar solo con la espada a la larga te hace depender de ella, depender de lo que en el fondo no es más que es acero forjado... y la verdadera fuerza no está en el acero, sino en la mano que lo maneja", dijo Sonia, adoptando una pose de combate, "Ahora, ven a por mí", añadió guiñando un ojo burlonamente.

Motoko, ligeramente preocupada, atacó con una estocada que esperaba que Sonia esquivase (su última intención era herir gravemente a su oponente), pero la pelirroja no hizo ningún amago de esquivar el golpe. Al contrario, inclinó su cuerpo hacia la derecha y desvió la hoja de la katana con sus manos desnudas para acto seguido levantar su pierna izquierda como un resorte, golpeando a Motoko en el estomago.

La kendoka retrocedió llevándose la mano al estomago y casi sin aliento por la fuerza del impacto, "¿Qué era eso...?", preguntó.

"Savate... un 'regalo' de un amigo francés", dijo, "Y da gracias de que no usase cierta versión pura de esa lucha con patadas proveniente de Tailandia...", añadió.

Motoko asintió, "Esto ya se está alargando demasiado"

"Estoy de acuerdo"

Motoko inició entonces una serie de ataques contra Sonia que está desviaba con sus manos. Pero la kendoka había aprendido la lección y procuraba esquivar los golpes que la pelirroja propinaba con sus piernas. Entonces, en un momento dado, Sonia desvió uno de los ataques de Motoko y se giró de tal forma que se colocó a espaldas de la kendoka, dispuesta a golpearla con el canto de la mano al tiempo que saltaba.

"¡Se acabó, Motoko-san!"

Pero sin que Sonia se percatase, Motoko sacó algo de su cinto y se volvió, bloqueando el golpe de Sonia con ese objeto.

"¿Pero qué?", dijo la pelirroja sorprendida, "¿Un portaminas?"

"Un regalo de un amigo", dijo Motoko sonriendo, "Y como has dicho... ¡Se acabó!"

Y entonces hizo algo inesperado: dejó caer su katana y cerró su puño, golpeando a la pelirroja en el aire y lanzándola a varios metros de distancia, hasta que Sonia se estrelló contra uno de los postes del tendedero de ropa.

Se hizo el silencio. Todos los demás, que habían observado el combate sin decir ni una palabra –ni siquiera Kitsune-, se encontraban mudos por la impresión. Motoko no dijo nada ni expresó sorpresa cuando Sonia comenzó a levantarse sin problemas, haciendo crujir unos pocos huesos.

"Buen golpe", dijo la pelirroja.

"Gracias"

"Bien... diría que he perdido"

"¿Te rindes?", preguntó Motoko. Eso si la había sorprendido, no creyó que la pelirroja fuese a tirar la toalla.

"Alargar esto más hubiese sido algo inútil e innecesario", dijo Sonia, "Además, este golpe ha sido la prueba de que te subestimé de la misma forma que tu me subestimaste al principio"

"Pero..."

"No hay 'pero' que valga... me rindo", dijo, y entonces se volvió hacia los 'espectadores', "¿Lo habéis oído? Me rindo"

"No... no puedo creerlo", dijo Dani.

"Alguien ha vencido a Sonia... madre mía...", musitó Ryo.

"La verdad... yo casi no pude ver nada de algunos momentos del combate", dijo Naru.

"Ni yo", dijeron otras de las chicas.

"Se movieron demasiado rápido en algunas ocasiones", dijo Kanako, "Solo alguien con experiencia en lucha podría verlas claramente"

"Parece que tendré que ir a un motel después de todo...", dijo Sonia, "Pero vendré a visitaros estos días, chicos"

"No tendrás que ir a ninguna parte", dijo Motoko.

"¿Eh?", dijo Kitsune, "¿Vas a dejarle quedarse, Motoko?"

"Si, lo merece... y así tendré a alguien con quien practicar estos días", dijo la kendoka sonriendo, "¿Qué dices Sonia-san?"

Sonia se cruzó de brazos y levantó la vista, pensativa.

"Vale...", dijo la pelirroja, "Pero en el próximo combate me tendrás que dejar usar las cimitarras"

"¿Ci... cimitarras?"

"Va a ser una semana muy interesante ¿verdad?", preguntó Shinobu.

"No te haces una idea, Shinobu", dijo Dani, "No te haces una idea"

**Fin del Capítulo VIII**

**Próximo capítulo¡Horror, exámenes navideños! **


	9. ¡Horror, exámenes navideños!

_Antes de nada, unas breves notas del autor. Primero y ante todo, dar las gracias a **Magaso Urashima** y a **Chrono2302** por sus reviews. Y segundo, pedir disculpas por la tardanza en publicar este capítulo pese a que ya llevaba un tiempo escrito. De ahora en adelante intentaré mantener una periodicidad más o menos mensual en el fic._

**IX**

**¡Horror, exámenes navideños!**

Tres figuras ascienden por las escaleras de la Residencia Hinata. La de la izquierda es un joven occidental de unos 20 años, con camisa y pantalones negros, barba de tres días, ojos castaños cubiertos por unas pequeñas gafas ovaladas y un cabello castaño oscuro con un peculiar mechón de pelo blanco.

La del centro es una muchacha japonesa, más o menos de la misma edad que el anterior, con buena figura, vestida con un largo jersey rojo de cuello alto y una falda que cubría hasta justo por encima de las rodillas, y que destacaba por el peculiar color de sus cabellos, azul oscuro.

Y el tercero, también de unos 20 años y algo más bajo que sus acompañantes y con rasgos solo ligeramente japoneses, vestía unos pantalones pardos y una chaqueta azul, y sus ojos se encontraban también cubiertos y casi ocultos, en este caso por una enormes gafas redondas.

Y los tres tenían en sus rostros un cabreo supino marcado.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras, frente a la Residencia, se encontraban otras dos personas. Una era una chica morena de cabellos rubios, montada sobre lo que parecía una tortuga mecánica de dos metros. La otra era una joven pelirroja, alta y de figura atlética, armada con un enorme espadón escocés y que, cosa muy inusual, parecía asustada.

"¡Aparta ese cacharro de mi!", exclamó Sonia.

"Jooo, Sonia-san, me dijiste que podría probar su armamento contigo", replicó Kaolla.

"¡No, dije que podrías probarla conmigo, pero no especificaste nada del armamento... creía que iba a ser algo de reflejos o nada más"

"Entonces¿no puedo probar las descargas eléctricas?"

"No"

"¿Ni los dardos radiactivos?"

"No"

"¿Ni los misiles tomahawk?"

"¡Por supuesto que n... ¿eh?"

La chica pelirroja se percato de la presencia de los tres recién llegados.

"Chicos¿qué tal ha ido?"

"Mal", dijo Dani.

"Muy mal", añadió Shinobu, "El peor examen que he hecho en mi vida"

"Catástrofe en ciernes", remató Ryo.

"Vamos, no será para tanto", replicó la pelirroja.

"Ha sido duro, muy duro... más de la mitad de la clase se retiró a mitad de la prueba... y los que la acabamos no tenemos muy claro como acabará la cosa", dijo Dani.

"Con decirte que cada uno contestó una cosa distinta en cada pregunta...", añadió Shinobu.

"Vaya por Dios...", dijo Sonja.

"Aaah, y aun quedan los del próximo lunes", dijo Ryo con pereza, "Pero la verdad, no es que ande muy preocupado ahora mismo"

Era verdad, se percató Sonia, de los tres Ryo era el único que pese a sus comentarios parecía actuar como si todo aquello no le afectase completamente, "¿Y como es eso?", preguntó la chica.

"Porque son parciales", respondió Ryo, "p-a-r-c-i-a-l-e-s... algo que estos dos no parecen entender es que aunque suspendan estos exámenes eso no significa que suspendan el curso"

"Vaya, perdón por tomarnos en serio los estudios, Mr. Me-la-trae-floja", replicó Dani.

"Nah, cada cual a lo suyo", respondió Ryo con un matiz burlón, "Si vosotros dos queréis pasaros el fin de semana estudiando es cosa vuestra"

"¿Entonces no te vas a unir a nuestro grupo de estudio, Ryo-san?", preguntó Shinobu.

"No, tengo otros planes para hoy y mañana... quizá el domingo"

"Propio de ti, no estudiar justo hasta el día antes del examen", dijo Dani.

"Eh... hasta ahora siempre me ha funcionado¿no, Y es mejor un mal método conocido que uno bueno por conocer¿A que si, Sonia?"

"A mi no me preguntes", respondió la pelirroja frunciendo el ceño.

"Pues yo creo que debemos estudiar...", comenzó Shinobu.

Aquí insertar música épica in crescendo, efectos visuales y algún fuego de artificio.

"... ¡porque es para eso para lo que estamos en la Tôdai¡Para esforzarnos al máximo y hacer realidad nuestros sueños, para cumplir nuestras promesas y conseguir un futuro mejor!", exclamó la peliazul, señalando al horizonte con expresión decidida.

Vuelta a la realidad.

Silencio casi total, roto por las ligeras risas y aplausos de Kaolla.

Un par de hojas pasan delante del grupo arrastradas por el viento. Shinobu encoge los hombros y baja la vista algo avergonzada.

"Er... creo que me he emocionado algo más de la cuenta"

"_Desde luego se toma en serio los estudios_", pensó Dani.

"Ah... mejor entremos, aquí comienza a refrescar", sugirió Ryo, algo ante lo cual sus compañeros estuvieron de acuerdo. Sonia se quedó fuera, observando al trío entrar en la residencia con un brillo extraño en los ojos, "_Menudo deja-vu..._", comenzó a pensar, para verse interrumpida sorpresivamente.

_ZAAAAAAAAAAAPP!_

Una descarga eléctrica sacudió a la pelirroja dejándola tumbada en el suelo y humeando.

"¡Juajuajuajua!", rió Kaolla, que había estado trasteando en su Tama-Robot, "¡Descargas eléctricas del nuevo prototipo probadas con éxito!"

"Kaaaoooollaaaaa...", susurró Sonia levantándose lentamente.

"Ah, no te enfadarás Sonia-san ¿verdad?"

"¡TE VOY A ABRIR LA CABEZA!"

Entre risas y burlas Kaolla comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, con una furiosísima y chamuscada Sonia tras ella, enarbolando su espadón. Era una tarde de Viernes cualquiera en la Residencia Hinata.

* * *

En uno de los más importantes institutos de secundaria de Hinata el timbre sonó marcando el fin de las clases. Los estudiantes comenzaron a salir de forma ordenada, como era habitual, aunque al observador casual le llamaría la atención como prácticamente todos los estudiantes masculinos se despedían con especial amabilidad de su profesora.

"Hasta el Lunes, Urashima-sensei"

"¡Que pase un buen fin de semana, Urashima-sensei!"

"Esperaremos ansiosos sus clases del Lunes, sensei"

"Le dejo una manzana de la frutería de mi padre como todos los Viernes, Urashima-sensei"

Y como siempre, Naru respondía a sus alumnos, todos coladitos por ella sin prácticamente excepción, con un 'gracias' y una agradable sonrisa, al tiempo que intentaba no prestar atención a las miradas de celos o envidia de algunas de las chicas. No era hasta el momento en que se cerraba la puerta y ella se quedaba sola en el aula que se permitía soltar un suspiro de alivio, aunque esa tarde no le dio tiempo al percatarse de como uno de los últimos chicos en salir dirigía de repente una mirada de celos y reproche a una persona que se encontraba apoyada en la puerta del aula, sonriendo.

Era Keitarô.

"Ya quisiera yo que algunas alumnas de mis seminarios en la Tôdai fueran tan atentas", dijo el joven arqueólogo con una sonrisa burlona.

"Mas les vale no serlo si no quieren vérselas conmigo", replicó una sonriente Naru para acto seguido abrazar a su esposo y besarlo, "¿Por qué has venido?"

"Hoy salí algo antes de tiempo y decidí que podría pasarme a recogerte... ¿estás bien verdad?"

Naru puso los ojos en blanco y reprimió una carcajada. En los últimos días Keitarô parecía haberse contagiado del sobreproteccionismo de su hermana hacia Naru y el bebé que esperaba.

"Aaah, Keitarô... ¿qué voy a hacer contigo?", dijo la joven sonriendo al tiempo que daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza a su esposo.

"Ejem, ejem...", interrumpió una voz.

Naru y Keitarô se volvieron hacia la puerta. Ante ellos se encontraba un hombre alto y robusto, que parecía un clon japonés de Marlon Brando en la película "Salvaje", con el mismo aspecto de motorista: gorra, chaqueta de cuero con cadenas, guantes de cuero con remaches de metal, pantalones de cuero ajustado y enormes botas negras con espuelas, y gafas de sol. El extraño personaje parecía estar mascando tabaco.

"Ah... Director Inumaru...", dijo Naru.

"Siento interrumpir la escena familiar... uh... tenía que avisarla señora Urashima de la reunión de la próxima semana en el claustro, por lo de los horarios..."

"Es... un placer volver a verle, Inumaru-san" , dijo Keitarô.

"Je je je, lo mismo digo, Urashima-san", respondió el hombretón dándole una fuerte palmada a Keitarô en el hombro que casi lo tumba, "Aún tiene que darnos esa exposición sobre arqueología que nos prometió"

"Er... en cuanto tenga tiempo libre"

"Je je je... le tomo la palabra, amig..."

"¡Inumaru-san, tenemos un problema!"

Corriendo por el pasillo a toda velocidad se acercaba un hombre bajito y moreno, con el cabello teñido de rubio, vestido con una escandalosa camisa hawaiana realmente dañina para la vista y unos pantalones cortos... y con una tabla de surf a sus espaldas.

"¿Qué ocurre profesor Kajira?", preguntó el director.

"¡El fantasma de los lavabos de las chicas está volviendo a levantar faldas!"

"¡Argh, maldito pervertido ectoplásmico!", gritó el director, "Voy hacia allá... ¡y avisa a la profesora Shinaseru, que sabe como tratarlo!"

"¡Si señor!"

Y en un parpadear de ojos, cada uno de los dos salió corriendo en una dirección dejando a unos pasmados Naru y Keitarô a la puerta del aula.

"¿Ha... ha dicho fantasma en los lavabos?", preguntó Keitarô a su esposa.

"Dicen que lo hay... aún no me lo he encontrado, por suerte", respondió Naru, "Lo mejor es que no preguntes mucho..."

"Naru... repíteme que este es el instituto de Hinata con las mejores notas y el mejor nivel, por favor"

"Lo es... pero eso no quita que sea el más extraño"

* * *

"Shinobu..."

"¿Quéee?"

"No entiendo esto de aquí"

"Es solo una fracción, revísalo en el libro de texto"

"Shinobu..."

"¿Quéeee...?"

"¿Por qué siendo estudiante de letras tengo que estudiar matemáticas?"

"Porque forman parte del paquete básico de conocimientos..."

"¡Pero no he mirado nada con números desde la secundaria, desde hace casi cinco años!"

"Daniel-san, no seas tan quejica y...", comenzó la chica levantando la vista de los libros para interrumpirse en el acto. Dani estaba con la cabeza sobre la mesa, mirándola con ojos llorosos de cachorrillo.

"Más matemáticas por hoy no... descansemos un rato por favor..."

"Pero Daniel-san, acordamos que hoy estudiaríamos por lo menos cinco horas..."

"Por favor...", repitió el chico lastimosamente. El efecto de los ojos de cachorrito pareció multiplicarse por diez. Shinobu decidió contraatacar, dejó caer su cabeza sobre la mesa poniéndose cara a cara con Dani y adoptó la misma mirada de cachorrillo...

"Vaaamos, estudiemos unas horitas más..."

"No podrás vencerme en esto"

Dani aumentó la intensidad de su mirada.

"Si podré...", dijo Shinobu, que acto seguido agudizó algo más su voz añadiéndole de fondo un toque aterciopelado que haría tartamudear las hormonas de cualquier hombre, "Por favor, Daniel-san... estudiemos un poco más..."

"¡_Argh_!", pensó Dani.

Y en ese momento Shinobu realizó su ataque final. Su mirada de cachorrilla dio paso a una mirada felina y seductora, "... los dos... juntos", remató con esa voz de terciopelo, mostrando la lengua entre los dientes como si fuese una golosina. Si Dani fuese una tetera en ese momento estaría expulsando vapor a presión. Y en ese mismo momento, Ryo entró en la habitación...

"Eh, chicos, quería avisaros de que..."

Lo que vio fue a Dani y a Shinobu, tirados cada uno sobre su lado de la mesa. Él, con ojos de cachorrillo llorosos y la cara enrojecida, con una mueca intentando reprimir la caída de baba. Ella frente a él, con una mirada de femme fatale y los labios entreabiertos mostrando la lengua entre los dientes.

Los dos se quedaron congelados con la entrada de Ryo, que intentaba sobreponerse al pasmo, "Er... bien... yo... uh... solo venía a deciros que no nos esperaseis a Kitsune y a mi para la cena esta noche... er... bueno... os dejo solos"

Y salió de la habitación, cerrando tras de si. De forma casi instantánea los dos jóvenes se enderezaron, intentando retomar un poco la dignidad.

"Aaah... me preguntó que ideas comenzará a tener ese tras lo que ha visto", dijo Dani dejando caer la mirada con resignación.

"Y va a volver a salir con Kitsune", añadió Shinobu, "Si se lo cuenta a ella..."

"Oh, Dios mío..."

"Me... mejor seguimos repasando esto"

"Yo si no te importa prefiero salir a tomar algo al aire", dijo Dani levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

"Uh... ¿no te habré afectado tanto, verdad?", preguntó la chica con algo de nerviosismo. Parecía incluso algo avergonzada por su atrevimiento anterior al intentar desarmar a Dani de sus intenciones de descansar antes de tiempo.

El chico se dio la vuelta, y sin decir nada se limitó a sonreir para acto seguido salir de la habitación. Shinobu sintió crecer el rubor en sus mejillas y tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que se había quedado mirando embobada la puerta por donde había salido Dani.

"_Esto ha sido... interesante_", pensó.

* * *

Dani corría por el pasillo en dirección al baño masculino.

"¡_Necesito un baño frío, necesito un baño frió, necesito un baño frío_!"

En ocasiones como esta, sobran las palabras.

* * *

En algún lugar del centro de la ciudad.

"Déjame asimilarlo... te propongo salir juntos a cenar y decides que lo mejor es quedarnos en un puesto de bollos rellenos de ternera baratos", dijo Ryo.

"Eh, a mi me gustan los bollos de ternera", replicó una sonriente Kitsune.

"No lo niego... ¡pero desde que estamos aquí yo soy el único que ha comido bollos mientras tu solo le das al sake!"

"Je, je, je... es que esto también me gusta"

"_Me temo que mi bolsillo no puede decir lo mismo_", pensó Ryo con los ojos caídos al tiempo que sacudía su cartera... de la cual salió una polilla volando.

De repente el muchacho se quedó quieto, como si sintiera una punzada en la nuca. Kitsune se percató de ello y se lo quedó mirando. Ryo parecía estar con la mirada ausente y el ceño ligeramente fruncido con preocupación, con el cuerpo tenso, como si estuviera punto de saltar.

"¿Ryo-chan?", preguntó la chica.

"..."

"Ryo-chaaaan...", repitió ella pasándole la mano por delante de los ojos. Ryo no pareció reaccionar.

"..."

"_Nada... este se ha quedado en las nubes..._", pensó Kitsune, justo antes de que una idea asaltase la cabeza. Con una sonrisa zorruna se inclinó ligeramente sobre Ryo, susurró su nombre una vez más... y sopló al oido del chico.

Ryo levantó la cabeza como impulsada por un resorte, enrojecido, con expresión de desconcierto al salir de lo que parecía el trance que había caído "¿Eh, qué...¿Qué...?", exclamó al tiempo que Kitsune reprimía la risa.

"Bienvenido de vuelta a la Tierra", dijo ella, "¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?"

"¿Uh?"

"Fue como si te hubieras quedado en trance por algo"

"Ah¿en serio?", dijo el chico frotándose la cabeza, "No sería nada, me pasa a veces..."

"¿Seguro? Parecías preocupado", dijo ella, "No estarás ocultado algo ¿verdad?", preguntó Kitsune burlonamente, pero con un brillo de astucia en los ojos.

"No, mujer, no... en serio", respondió Ryo, "_Pero noté que alguien nos miraba, alguien escondido aquí cerca, y que no era normal... si estaba tan callado era por mis esfuerzos para localizar su posición, pero no ha podido ser..._"

Al tiempo que Kitsune pedía una nueva copa de sake, dispuesta a aprovechar la noche, Ryo echó un último vistazo a la calle y a las personas que pasaban frente al local. No vio nada fuera de lo normal.

"_A lo mejor solo lo imaginé_", pensó.

Pero en el exterior, concretamente en el edificio de enfrente, aferrada a la fachada y oculta entre las sombras, una figura observaba a la pareja.

"_Te hemos encontrado... Soranaga_"

Y una paloma le defecó encima.

"_Ah... mierda... a veces odio este trabajo_"

* * *

De vuelta a la residencia Hinata, Dani acaba de salir del barreño del baño masculino, tras sumergirse un buen rato en agua fría. Tiritando, pero más relajado, el chico había acabado de secarse y se disponía a vestirse.

"_¿Dónde demonios he dejado los calzonci...? Oh, maldita sea..._"

La susodicha prenda de ropa se encontraba nada más y nada menos que colgando de la rama de uno de los árboles del exterior más cercanos al baño.

"_Mierda, cuando entré aquí y me saqué la ropa con prisas debí tirarlo ahí sin darme cuenta_", pensó el muchacho frunciendo el ceño y acercándose al borde, "_A ver si puedo..._"

Ahora, tened presente la escena: Un hombre en una residencia femenina, vestido únicamente con una toalla, en equilibrio precario sobre la repisa del baño masculino, intentando alcanzar un árbol cercano y con los baños termales unos cuantos metros más abajo. No hace falta ser adivino para deducir o que va a pasar...

"_Ya... casi... lo tengo..._"

_Slip!_

Resbalón...

"_Oh... no..._"

...caída...

"¡UAAAAAAAH!"

... rebote en la valla y...

_CHOOF!_

"_Ah, demonios.. uh... ¿qué es ese pinchazo en el brazo?._"

Dani comenzó a incorporarse lentamente, dolorido, con la cabeza gacha, intentando ignorar el hecho de haber caído en plancha en las aguas termales, cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo...

"_Oh, cielos..._"

El muchacho se arriesgo a levantar la vista lentamente y a pocos metros delante de él pudo ver a Mutsumi, Ema y Motoko.

"_Estoy muerto..._"

Pero fue en ese momento cuando se dio cuenta de que más que con sorpresa o ira, que sería lo habitual, las tres muchachas lo miraban casi con miedo o aprensión.

"Er... chicas ¿pasa algo?", preguntó.

"D... Daniel-senpai...", tartamudeó Ema, "T... tu brazo..."

"¿Eh, qué pasa con mi brazo?", preguntó el chico al tiempo que notaba otro pinchazo. Giró la cabeza para observarlo y entonces...

"Ah..."

"T... tu brazo está..."

Dani pudo ver que su brazo derecho estaba 'doblado' a la inversa de lo habitual en un brazo.

Algo en la mente del muchacho hizo 'ping!', y lo que antes eran unos pinchacitos de dolor comenzó a ser un dolor ardiente.

"¡AAAAAH, MI BRAZO!"

"¡Tranquilo senpai!"

"¡Ahí va!"

"¡Mi braaaaaaazo!"

"¡Ah, que se te cae la toalla, Daniel-san!"

"¡Cerdo!"

"¡Motoko, no le atices, que está lesionado!"

* * *

"El doctor lo ha dejado muy claro", dijo Keitarô, "Vas a tener que guardar reposo unos cuantos días y mantener la escayola en el brazo... has tenido suerte de que la fractura fuese 'limpia'"

Era Sábado. Tras una visita de varias horas al hospital y una noche en observación, Dani se encontraba ya de nuevo en la Residencia, sentado en el sofá del salón y cabizbajo. El resto de residentes se encontraban junto a él, intentando animarle.

"Míralo por el lado bueno", dijo Kaolla, "¡Ahora podrás hacer dibujitos en tu propio brazo!"

La cabeza de Dani descendió otros pocos centímetros.

"Creo que no lo estás animando mucho, chica", replicó Sonia.

"A lo mejor si le compro plátanos...", comenzó a elucubrar Kaolla para si misma al tiempo que Dani se quedaba mirando fijamente su brazo escayolado.

"_Adiós al examen..._", pensó.

* * *

Ya había anochecido y Dani se encontraba en su habitación, repasando para un examen al que ya no podría presentarse, pero es que no tenía otra cosa que hacer. Keitarô, Ryo y las chicas habían intentado animarlo, y él se lo agradecía, desde luego, pero aun así no podría quitarse esa sensación de frustración en el estomago. Una vez más, dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa al tiempo que emitía un pequeño gruñido.

"Sé lo que estás pensando", dijo una voz.

Dani levantó la cabeza sorprendido y se dio la vuelta. Shinobu estaba en la puerta, con los brazos cruzados.

"Estás pensando...", prosiguió, "... que eres la persona con la peor suerte del mundo y que desde que llegaste aquí nada te sale a derechas"

"No es tan drástico, pero casi comenzaba a pensar eso...", respondió el chico.

Shinobu sonrió levemente, entró en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si y se acercó hasta sentarse frente a él en el suelo, "Es este lugar, la Residencia ¿sabes?"

"¿Uh... me estás diciendo que la Residencia me trae mala suerte?"

"No es mala suerte... a Keitarô le pasaba lo mismo... nunca fue la persona con mejor suerte y al llegar aquí eso pareció acentuarse", explicó la muchacha, "Si crees que algunos de los líos en los que os habéis metido Ryo y tu por error son graves deberíais hablar con Keitarô... él aún os gana de lejos"

"Bueno... y si no es mala suerte ¿de que se trata?", preguntó Dani algo irritado.

"Yo creo que... que son pruebas"

"¿Pruebas?"

"Fíjate en Keitarô una vez más... él llegó a tener momentos realmente duros aquí, muy duros, pero perseveró y siguió adelante... y míralo ahora: casado, futuro padre de familia y arqueólogo de prestigio... todo porque consiguió superar las adversidades que se le pusieron adelante"

"A ver si lo he entendido... este lugar me está sometiendo a pruebas para ver si puedo o no superarlas y en caso de hacerlo mi vida será mejor... ¿es eso?", replicó él, algo incrédulo, "_Parece salido de una peli de Capra_", pensó.

"Y ayudará a que tus sueños se hagan realidad, así que no te desanimes por lo del brazo"

"Me temo que no tengo ningún sueño en especial"

"Quizá sí lo tienes y no te has dado cuenta", replicó Shinobu sonriendo. Dani se quedó en shock ante aquellas palabras y, sobre todo, ante aquella sonrisa.

"Por cierto...", prosiguió la chica, "No tienes porque preocuparte más por el examen... he estado hablando con Ryo antes y... no vamos a presentarnos"

"¿QUÉ?"

"Decidimos que lo dejaremos para los exámenes finales, vamos a esperar a que te recuperes"

"Pero... pero... pero..."

"Además... ¿cómo iba a dejar yo tirado a mi compañero de estudios?", añadió Shinobu, "Iba a echar de menos esos ojos de cachorrito que pones cuando no quieres centrarte en las matemáticas", dijo ella con una risita.

"Er... yo..."

"¿Mmm?"

"Gracias Shinobu-san...", respondió él, con marcada sinceridad, "Gracias por todo... ¡y te prometo que pondré esa mirada de cachorro perdido las veces que quieras!", añadió entre risas. Shinobu se sonrojó levemente, aunque Dani no se percató de ello.

"De... de nada, Daniel... Daniel-kun"

"¿Eh... acabas de llamarme...?"

"¡Ah, losientolosientolosiento!", exclamó ella moviendo la cabeza avergonzada, "¿N... no te molesta verdad?"

"Eh, no, claro que no... bueno... si tu me... uh... me dejas llamarte Shinobu-chan", respondió el joven, algo nervioso.

Shinobu sonrió y movió la cabeza en señal de asentimiento. Entonces, se inclinó y recogió un bolígrafo de la mesa, para acto seguido tomar con delicadeza el brazo escayolado de Dani. La chica comenzó a escribir...

"¿Qué estas...?"

"Un mensaje de animo y de buenas noches", dijo ella tras terminar de escribir y dejar el bolígrafo de nuevo en la mesa. Entonces se incorporó y besó Dani en la frente, "Buenas noches, Daniel-kun".

"B... buenas noches, Shinobu-chan", replicó él al tiempo que sentía como en su cabeza comenzaba a sonar una alarma de incendios.

Shinobu le sonrió una vez más y se dio la vuelta hasta la puerta, la abrió y se encontró con unos sorprendidos Ryo y Kitsune que por lo visto habían estado intentando oír lo que se cocía dentro de la habitación...

"¿Pero que demonios...?", exclamó Dani levantándose de golpe.

"Er... nosotros...", comenzó Kitsune.

"¡Estábamos buscando una lentilla que se me ha caído!", remató Ryo.

"Ryooo...", dijeron Dani y Shinobu a un tiempo.

"Er... ¿si?"

"¡Tu solo usas GAFAS, no lentillas!"

Lo que vino después fue una persecución por los pasillos, con Dani detrás de Ryo y Kitsune y Shinobu intentando detenerlos en una mezcla de risas y gritos que provocaron que todos los residentes de la Academia acabaran metidos en el jaleo de un modo u otro. Keitarô y Naru se mantenían al margen, observando toda la escena con cierto aire de resignación.

"Al menos parece haberse animado ¿no es así?", preguntó ella.

"Desde luego", replicó Keitarô, "La verdad es que no lo dudé ni por un momento"

Se sonrieron el uno al otro y se abrazaron mientras observaban como Dani enganchaba a Ryo con su brazo escayolado para trastabillar ambos y acabar el rostro del segundo en los pechos de Mutsumi y acto seguido ser golpeado a un tiempo por Kitsune, Motoko y Sonia mientras Dani se cubría como podía y Shinobu y Ema observaban toda la escena ligeramente asustadas al tiempo que Kaolla aplaudía encaramada al sofá con Tama revoloteando a su alrededor.

Era una noche de Sábado cualquiera en la Residencia Hinata, sin duda.

**Fin del Capítulo IX**

**Próximo capítulo: Año Nuevo, Vida Nueva ¡Especial Navidad!**


	10. Especial Navidad

_Aquí al fin el Especial Navidad... con bastante retraso, me temo, pero es que estas vacaciones han sido más movidas de lo esperado... Pero como se suele decir, más vale tarde que nunca. Vamos con el capítulo:_

**X**

**Año Nuevo, Vida Nueva  
¡ESPECIAL NAVIDAD! (Bueno, mas o menos...)  
Espectáculos de Variedades Urashima S.A.**

_( "¿De quien fue idea esto?"_  
"_De Kitsune"_  
"_Me lo temía" )_

**presenta**

Un Espectáculo Teatral de la Residencia Hinata.

**Representación Navideña de...**

**¡LOS SIETE SAMURAIS!**

_( "¿Queeeeeé¿Pero que tiene esto de navideño?"_  
"_Fue idea de Motoko, dijo que para variar..."_  
"_Esa lo que quería era una excusa para usar la espada y atizarnos"_  
"_Ahí va¿pero no íbamos a representar 'Cuento de Navidad'?"_  
"_Me parece que al final no Mutsumi, será mejor que te cambies de rop..."_  
"_Bien, vale..."_  
"_¡Pero no aquí!"_  
"_Uuuurks"_  
"_¡CERDOS!"  
KRA-TAAAAAAAAAAAANG!_  
"_¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaah!"_  
"_¡Weeeeeeergh!"_  
"_¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" )_

Vale, ahora si, a lo que vamos, nada de samuráis repartiendo estopa a ritmo de villancicos...

Ejem, Ejem... Con todos ustedes la representación navideña de la Residencia Hinata de...

**¡CUENTO DE NAVIDAD!**

**Reparto**

_Ema & Kanako - Narradoras  
Keitarô - Mr. Ebenezer Scrooge  
Ryo - Bob Cratchit  
Kitsune - Mrs. Cratchit  
Gue-chan - Tiny Tim  
Seta & Haruka – Marley y Mrs. Marley  
Dani & Shinobu – Fantasmas de las Navidades Pasadas.  
Naru & Mutsumi – Fantasmas de las Navidades Presentes.  
Kaolla & Sarah- Fantasmas de las Navidades Futuras.  
Motoko - Alice  
Tama – Ella misma...  
Mecha-Tama XVII – Er...  
Godzilla - ¡Pero que...!_

Y de paso se aprovecha para pedir disculpas a Charles Dickens.

( "_Si, seguramente se estará revolviendo en su tumba"_  
"_Fijo" _)

_Se abre el telón. Las NARRADORAS aparecen con el nevado paisaje londinense tras ellas._

Ema/Narradora 1: "¡Bienvenidos sean! Acomódense en sus asientos y agudicen sus oídos para la historia que les vamos a contar..."

Kanako/Narradora 2: "..."

Ema/Narradora 1: "Er... repito: la historia que les vamos a contar..."

Kanako/Narradora 2: "..."

Ema/Narradora 1: "¡Kanako-sempai, que te toca!"

Kanako/Narradora 2: (_mueca de fastidio_) "Si, si... ejem... una historia sobre el verdadero espíritu de la Navidad y la bondad que duerme en el corazón de los hombres..."

Ema/Narradora 1: "B... bien, nuestra historia trata sobre un hombre..."

Kanako/Narradora 2: "Al que tenemos aquí, en su trabajo..."

Ema/Narradora 1: "... Ebenezer Scrooge"

_Las Narradoras se retiran. Se cierra el telón y vuelve a abrirse revelando lo que parecen ser unas oficinas de contabilidad. Un hombre pasea entre las mesas vigilándolo todo._

Keitarô/Scrooge: (_sonriendo_) "Muy bien, muy bien... sigan así, sigan..."

Voz exterior: "¡Keitarô, imbécil, que no es así!"

Keitarô/Scrooge: "Eh..."

Voz exterior: "Se supone que tienes que ser un bastardo avaricioso, frío y sin sentimientos"

Keitarô/Scrooge: "¡Pero yo no puedo ser así!"

Voz exterior: "¡Estás interpretando, haz el favor de hacerlo bien o esta noche duermes en el sofá!"

Keitarô/Scrooge: "Vale Naru, vale... erm... ¡Arrr, vagos empleados, trabajad y hacedme ricos, montones de basura, ROARGH!"

_Uno de los empleados se acerca a Scrooge._

Ryo/Bob Cratchit: "Erm... perdone señor…"

Keitarô/Scrooge: "¿Siii?"

Ryo/Bob Cratchit: "Yo y algunos de los muchachos nos preguntábamos si… bueno… mañana es Navidad... así que si nos dejaba el día... uh... libre..."

Keitarô/Scrooge: "Ah, claro"

_Ryo/Bob Cratchi, súbitamente vestido de ninja, le arrea una colleja a Keitarô/Scrooge estampándolo contra el suelo._

Ryo/Bob Cratchit: "¡Se supone que tienes que decir NO, coñe!"

Keitarô/Scrooge: "¡Ah, si... si... quiero decir... NO, no pueden, a trabajar!"

Ryo/Bob Cratchit: (recuperando su tono de empleado sumiso) "Pe... pero señor, es Navidad, todo el mundo estará de fiesta..."

Keitarô/Scrooge: "¿Todo el mundo?"

Ryo/Bob Cratchit: "S... si"

Keitarô/Scrooge: "Bueno, vale... pero tendrán que recuperar ese día en otro momento del año"

Ryo/Bob Cratchit: "¡Gracias señor!"

_Todos los empleados presentes comienzan a celebrarlo._

Keitarô/Scrooge: "¡Cállense y sigan trabajando!... Ah, navidad... pamplinas..."

_El telón se cierra una vez más y vuelve a abrirse, esta vez mostrando el interior de una humilde casa, en concreto la cocina con la mesa en centro y una mujer trabajando afanosamente en la cena de Nochebuena._

Kitsune/Mrs. Cratchit: "Aah, que buen sake..."

_Ejem… TRABAJANDO AFANOSAMENTE en la cena de Nochebuena… Se abre la puerta, entra Ryo/Bob Cratchit. _

Ryo/Bob Cratchit: "¡Ya estoy en casa!"

Kitsune/Mrs. Cratchit: "Eeepa, ya era hora... ¿has comprado más sake?"

Ryo/Bob Cratchit: "Kitsune, que estamos en el Londres Victoriano, aquí no hay sake precisamente..."

Kitsune/Mrs. Cratchit: "Boff, que muermo"

Voz exterior: "¡Olvídate del sake Kitsune y céntrate en el papel!"

Kitsune/Mrs. Cratchit: "Mmmf, vale... -(_se vuelve hacia Ryo_)- Tu hijo viene a saludarte..."

Ryo/Bob Cratchit: "Aah¿dónde está mi pequeño Tim?

_Temblor en el suelo, como una manada de animales corriendo._

Ryo/Bob Cratchit: "¿Eh?"

Gue-chan/Tiny Tim: "¡QUE DIOS LOS BENDIGA A TOOODOOOS!"

_KA-THOOOM (martillazo a la cabeza)_

Ryo/Bob Cratchit: "¡UAAAARGH!"

Gue-chan/Tiny Tim: "¡Anda, que alto vuela papá"

Kitsune/Mrs. Cratchit: "Si hijo, si..."

Voz exterior: "¡Gue-chan, se supone que Tiny Tim no puede hacer esas cosas!"

Gue-chan/Tiny Tim: "Ah, lo siento Ema-sempai, siempre me dejo llevar..."

Ryo/Bob Cratchit: (_levantándose poco a poco entre crujidos de huesos y con cara de yuyu_) "Un día le diré donde meter los martillitos..."

_Entran las dos narradoras mientras los Cratchit inician los preparativos de su Nochebuena._

Ema/Narradora 1: "Ejem... ejem... bien... El espíritu navideño impregnaba el ambiente en el hogar de esta humilde familia"

Kanako/Narradora 2: "..."

Ema/Narradora 1: "Eh... Kanako-sempai..."

Kanako/Narradora 2: "Es que esto me sigue pareciendo ridículo (además, es la hora de darle los _whiskas_ a Kuro)"

Ema/Narradora 1: "En fin... sigamos con la historia y volvamos con Scrooge..."

_Scrooge/Keitarô se encuentra ya en los aposentos de su casa, vestido con una bata, zapatillas y un gorro de dormir negro con pico de pingüino (se acabó el presupuesto para mejor vestuario). En ese momentos se abren las ventanas tras él y entran dos figuras fantasmales encadenadas._

Seta/Mr. Marley: "¡BOOO!"

_PLAF!_ (_colleja_)

Haruka/Mrs. Marley: "¡Idiota, que no hemos venido para hacer de los tíos malvados de Casper"

Keitarô/Scrooge: "Eh, eso no estaba en el guión, tía Haru..."

_RE-PLAF!_ (_doble colleja de repetición_)

Haruka/Mrs. Marley: "¡HARUKA PARA TI!"

Voz exterior: "¡CENTRAOS EN EL PAPEL, JOLINES!"

Keitarô/Scrooge: (_levantándose lastimosamente del suelo_) "Er... ah, si... ¡Ah, los fantasmas de los Marley, mis antiguos socios fallecidos¿Venís acaso a atormentarme?"

Seta/Mr. Marley: "Si, eso mismo exactamente"

Haruka/Mrs. Marley: "Seetaaa..." (_insertar amenazador crujido de nudillos aquí_)

Seta/Mr. Marley: "Eh, lo que quería decir, Scrooge, es que hemos venido a advertirte, tu comportamiento te lleva derecho de cabeza a una no-vida de sufrimiento tras la muerte si no te redimes"

Haruka/Mrs. Marley: "Por eso esta noche, a partir de las doce, vendrán tres fantasmas a visitarte"

Scrooge/Keitarô: "¿F... fantasmas?"

Haruka/Mrs. Marley: "Si, fantasmas… recuérdalo Scrooge…"

Seta/Mr. Marley: (_imitando a la niña de Poltergeist_) "Ya están aquiiiiiii"

_PLAF!_

Seta/Mr. Marley: "Ouch"

Haruka/Mrs. Marley: "¡Para ya!"

_Los dos espíritus se desvanecen dejando solo a un asustado Scrooge. Pasa el tiempo, inexorable, y finalmente llega medianoche. Scrooge, metido en su cama con la sabana subida hasta la nariz, observa una luz que proviene de la puerta de la habitación, que se abre poco a poco, y... se atasca. Empujón. Sigue atascada._

Voz 1: "Demonios..."

Voz 2: "¿Se ha atascado?"

Voz 1: "Aparta un poco, que voy a ver si..."

Voz 2: "Ah... cuidado Daniel-kun, que a lo mejor..."

_CRASH!_

_La puerta se abre de golpe. Más bien se cae, y con ellas dos figuras envueltas en sabanas blancas, y también con cadenas, y brillantes y luminosas. Son los Fantasmas de las Navidades Pasadas._

Dani/Fantasma Pasado 1: "Aaah... creo que se me ha clavado el pomo de la puerta en el estomago"

Shinobu/Fantasma Pasado 2: (_con sonrisa tímida_) "Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, Daniel-kun"

Dani/Fantasma Pasado 1: "Lo que no entiendo es porque has caído encima de mi"

Shinobu/Fantasma Pasado 2: "Er... estaba enganchada a ti por las cadenas, intenté advertirte pero..."

Keitarô/Scrooge: "Eh, esto... que la representación tiene que seguir y Naru desde el puesto de apuntador nos está mirando con cara de hervirnos en una cacerola y echarnos a los perros"

Dani/Fantasma Pasado 1: (_se levanta frotándose las rodillas y la sabana_) "Ah... si, si... ejem... ejem..." (_insertar varios carraspeos de garganta_)

Shinobu/ Fantasma Pasado 2: "..."

Keitarô/Scrooge: "..." (_se inclina un poco hacia el rostro impasible del_ Fantasma Pasado 1, _intentando averiguar que va a decir_)

Dani/Fantasma Pasado 1: "¡EBENEZER SCROOOOOGE!"

Keitarô/Scrooge: (_cayéndose al suelo de la impresión_) "¡YARGH!"

Shinobu/Fantasma Pasado 2: (_con las manos en los oídos_) "Eeeh, no hacía falta gritarlo así Daniel-kun, en el guión ponía que bastaba con usar 'voz alta y ominosa'"

Dani/Fantasma Pasado 1: "Ah... lo siento, es que me emociono con esto"

Voz Exterior: "Ceñíos al papel o sigo hirviendo la cacerola"

Todos: "¡Glups!"

_Proceden pues los fantasmas a explicar a Scrooge lo que viene a continuación y lo llevan con él a través de la puerta, bañados en luz. Se cierra el telón. Vuelve a abrirse. Ya no estamos en la habitación de Scrooge, sino en lo que parece ser un nevado parque londinense. Scrooge y los fantasmas aparecen cerca de una mujer de largos cabellos negros que parece esperar a alguien en el parque. _

Keitarô/Scrooge: "¡Ah, la conozco!"

Dani/Fantasma Pasado 1: "Deberías... es Alice, tu novia de juventud, a la que abandonaste y con quien nunca celebraste la Navidad, considerándolo una perdida de tiempo y dinero"

Shinobu/Fantasma Pasado 2: "Te hemos traído aquí, a ver estas sombras de lo que fue, para que observes el dolor que has causado: su soledad"

Keitarô/Scrooge: "Yo... no sabía... creía... ella siempre decía que no importaba"

Motoko/Alice: "¡PUES SI IMPORTABA, DESGRACIADO!

_SLAASH!_

Keitarô/Scrooge: (_volando por los aires_) "¡UAAAAAAAAH!"

Dani/Fantasma Pasado 1: "¡Aaah, Motoko, que se supone que no puedes verlo ni tocarlo!"

Shinobu/Fantasma Pasado 2: "Y las damas victorianas no llevaban katana... Motoko..."

Motoko/Alice: "Lo siento... ¡pero es que llevar estas ropas me está poniendo de los nervios Y ODIO ESTA COSA LLAMADA CORSÉ, ES PEOR QUE MIS VENDAS!"

Voz Exterior 1: "Pues yo creo que te favorece mucho Motoko, te realza las..."

Voz Exterior 2: "'Cierra la boca, Mutsumi, por favor"

Dani/Fantasma Pasado 1: "Ejem... bueno... en fin... ¡Scrooge! Ya has visto como en navidades pasadas causaste dolor a quienes te querían ¿Qué has aprendido?"

Keitarô/Scrooge: (_aún tumbado en el suelo_) "Que no debe hacerse enfadar a una dama con una katana irritada por su corsé"

Dani/Fantasma Pasado 1: "Erm... más o menos... uh... mejor vamos pasando turno ¿no?"

Shinobu/Fantasma Pasado 2: "Si, será lo mejor... vuelve con nosotros, Ebenezer Scrooge"

_De nuevo la luz. Se cierra el telón y vuelve a abrirse. Scrooge está de nuevo en su habitación, en la cama, como recién despierto._

Keitarô/Scrooge: "Aaah, ha debido de ser un sueño, si... pero ¿qué veo? El reloj marca ya la una... si no era un sueño, los segundos espectros han de estar al caer"

Mutsumi/Fantasma Presente 2: (_sale de entre las sabanas de la cama al lado de Keitarô_) "¡Hoooooola!"

Keitarô/Scrooge: "¡AAAH!" (_se cae de la cama_)

Naru/Fantasma Presente 1: (_entrando por la puerta de la habitación_) "Mutsumi, se supone que tenías que entrar por aquí conmigo"

Mutsumi/Fantasma Presente 2: "Ahí va... debí quedarme dormida aquí cuando cambiaron el decorado"

Naru/Fantasma Presente 1: "En fin... Keit... uh... Scrooge, vendrás con nosotras, Fantasmas de las Navidades Presentes, a observar las consecuencias de tu actitud entre los que te rodean en el día a día"

_La luz cegadora, una vez más. Se cierra y abre el telón. Ahora Scrooge se encuentra en una calle del centro de Londres, con unos pocos mendigos, caminantes y niños correteando (en realidad son marionetas montadas por Kaolla y Kanako). Las dos Fantasmas están junto a él, vestidas con trajes victorianos totalmente blancos. _

Keitarô/Scrooge: "¿Y ahora donde estamos?"

Naru/Fantasma Presente 1: "Enfrente de la casa de unas personas a las que tus acciones afectan sobremanera ¿Verdad, compañera?"

Naru/Fantasma Presente 1: "¿Mutsumi?"

_Se dan la vuelta. El _Fantasma Presente 2_ está arrodillada jugando al palmas-palmitas con uno de los niños/marionetas que correteaba por la calle. _

Naru/Fantasma Presente 1: "¡Mutsumi, que se supone que no pueden vernos!"

Mutsumi/Fantasma Presente 2: "Ahí va, no me acordaba... ah... ¿y ahora que tenía que decir"

Keitarô/Scrooge: "..."

Naru/Fantasma Presente 1: (_llevándose una mano a la frente_) "Aah... Mutsumi... ¿Mutsumi?"

_PLOMF!_

Keitarô/Scrooge: "¡Aaaaah, que se nos desmaya en medio de la obra!"

Naru/Fantasma Presente 1: (_agarrando a una inconsciente Mutsumi por los hombros y sacudiéndola_) "¡Despierta Mutsumi, que no tenemos tiempo para esto!"

Voz Exterior: "Eh, haced algo, que nos estamos quedando cortos de tiempo"

Naru/Fantasma Presente 1: "¡Tu, Keit... Scrooge, entre en esa casa!"

Keitarô/Scrooge: "¿Eh, qué entre don...?"

_PAAF!_

Naru/Fantasma Presente 1: (_arreando una patada a Keitarô/Scrooge que lo manda al interior de la casa atravesando la puerta_) "¡QUE ENTRES TE DIGO!"

_Siguiendo lo ordenado por el fantasma, _Scrooge_ se encuentra ahora en casa de la familia de su empleado _Bob Cratchit, _que se encuentran ahora en plena cena navideña._

Gue-chan/Tiny Tim: "¡QUE DIOS LOS BENDIGA A TOOOODOS!"

Ryo/Bob Cratchit: "¡BAJA YA DEL CANDELABRO, QUE PARA ALGO DE METAL QUE HAY EN LA CASA NO DEBERIAS ROMPERLO!"

Kitsune/Mrs. Cratchit: "Hummf, se me ha vuelto a acabar el sake..."

Keitarô/Scrooge: "¿P... pero ese niño no era lisiado?"

_Entran los dos fantasmas; Mutsumi ya medio consciente, siendo arrastrada por Naru._

Naru/Fantasma Presente 1: "Bueno... aquí puedes ver el sufrimiento diario de esta familia que apenas tiene para vivir dado el miserable sueldo que le dispensas a Bob Cratchit"

_CRAACK! PLOMF!_

Ryo/Bob Cratchit: "¡Uaaaaaaaaargh!"

Gue-chan/Tiny Tim: "¡Uuuups!"

Kitsune/Mrs. Cratchit: "¡Anda, todo el candelabro en la cabeza"

Keitarô/Scrooge: "Sufrimiento diario... ya veo..."

Naru/Fantasma Presente 1: "..."

Mutsumi/Fantasma Presente 2: "Ahí va"

_Otro destello de luz. Se abre y cierra el telón. Scrooge está de nuevo en su habitación y ya se han desvanecido los Fantasmas de las Navidades Presentes. El reloj suena de nuevo._

Keitarô/Scrooge: "Sin duda se aproximan ya los Fantasmas de las Navidades Fut..."

_Fiiiuuuuuuuuuuuu..._

Keitarô/Scrooge: "¿Eeh, misiles?"

_KA-BOOOOM!_

Keitarô/Scrooge: "¡Yaaaaaaaaaargh!"

_Misiles (?) alcanzan a Scrooge sacándolo de la cama y lanzándolo hacia la ventana. Luz cegadora. Se abre y cierra el telón. Scrooge aparece en medio de la calle, totalmente a oscuras, sin luces... se levanta poco a poco para encontrarse cara a cara con..._

Tama: "¡Myuh!"

Keitarô/Scrooge: "¿Eres tu uno de los Fantasmas de las Navidades Futuras?"

Tama: "Myuh"

Keitarô/Scrooge: "¿No¿Y entonces donde...?"

_KA-THOOM_

_Algo metálico y enorme cae detrás de Scrooge. Este se vuelve. Es una tortuga metálica gigante con el nombre marcado de 'Mecha-Tama XVII' y sobre ella hay dos figuras envueltas en túnicas negras. Una de las figuras, de piel morena y cabellos rubios, salta desde la tortuga hacia Scrooge y..._

_PLAAF!_

_... patada al canto._

Kaolla/Fantasma Futuro 1: "¡HOOOOLA, KEITARÓ!"

Sarah/Fantasma Futuro 2: "¡Kaolla, que tienes que llamarlo 'Scrooge'!"

Tama: "¡Myuh!"

_Scrooge se levanta poco a poco. Señala a los Fantasmas._

Keitarô/Scrooge: "¡Pero qué forma es esa de entrar en escena?"

Voz Exterior: "¡Kaolla, Sarah, centraos en la obra y no golpeéis a Keitarô... demasiado"

Keitarô/Scrooge: (volviéndose hacia bastidores) "¿Qué has querido decir con 'demasiado' Nar...OOF!

_Las dos Fantasmas enganchan a Scrooge por el cuello y lo arrastran consigo._

Kaolla/Fantasma Futuro 1: "Vas a venir con nosotras a ver sombras de las navidades que están por venir... hum, me pregunto si serán comestibles"

Sarah/Fantasma Futuro 2: "Siempre pensando con el estomago"

Keitarô/Scrooge: "..."

_Avanzan a través de la oscuridad. De repente se encuentran ante una enorme cama sobre la que yace una figura humana totalmente cubierta por las sabanas._

Keitarô/Scrooge: "¿Qué es esto?"

Kaolla/Fantasma Futuro 1: "Eres tu..."

Sarah/Fantasma Futuro 2: (_poniendo una linterna justo bajo su rostro y haciendo una mueca horrenda_) "... MUERTO!"

_De repente la figura amortajada se levanta._

Cadáver: (_habla como si estuviera recién despertado_) "¿Eh, ya me toca?

Voz Exterior: "¡Seta, imbécil, túmbate y quédate quieto, se supone que eres un cadáver y solo tienes que hacer bulto!"

Cadáver: "Ah, ah... lo siento Haruka"

Keitarô/Scrooge: "¿Tía Haruk...?

_PLAMF!_

_Una columna de cartón piedra se estrella contra Keitarô/Scrooge._

Voz Exterior: "¡HARUKA PARA TI!"

Cadáver: (_tumbándose de nuevo_) "Ju ju... me encanta cuando se pone así"

Sarah/Fantasma Futuro 2: "Ejem... en fin... Scrooge, como puedes ver tus actos te llevaran a una muerte solitaria en la que no serás recordado por nadie"

Kaolla/Fantasma Futuro 1: "¡Así que tendremos que castigarte por haber sido malo!"

Keitarô/Scrooge: "¿C... castigarme?"

_BOOM!_

Kaolla/Fantasma Futuro 1: "Bueno, nosotras no... él"

Godzilla: "GROOOOOAAAAAURG"

Keitarô/Scrooge: "¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS?"

Kaolla/Fantasma Futuro 1: "¡Este es Goji-chan, en realidad no es más que un prototipo de Mecha-Tama con unos cuantos arreglos para que sea mas lagarto que tortuga y con piel de plástico!"

Sarah/Fantasma Futuro 2: "Ay, Dios..."

Voz Exterior: "¡KAOLLA, SACA ESO DEL ESCENARIO!"

Godzilla: "¿Groooah?"

Kaolla/Fantasma Futuro 1: (_sacando un control remoto_) "Bueno, tendré que apagarlo... solo quería hacer esto más divertido"

Voz Exterior 1: "No debimos dejarles revisar las partes del guión en que intervenían"

Voz Exterior 2: "Ya ves"

Kaolla/Fantasma Futuro 1: (_pulsando botones repetidamente_) "Uy, esto no responde"

Godzilla: (_comenzando a brillar_) "¡Gruaaaaaaaarh!"

Kaolla/Fantasma Futuro 1: "Epa... parece que va a explotar la batería"

Keitarô/Scrooge: "¿Q... qué?"

_KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

"¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!" (_grito general_)

_Se cierra el telón. Asoma algo de humo, ruido, toses, alguien llama pervertido a otro alguien y se oye una bofetada, etc... Se abre el telón y aparecen las Narradoras de nuevo._

Ema/Narradora 1: "Bien... er... bueno, después de la visita de los fantasmas Scrooge despertó a la mañana siguiente, totalmente renovado y cargado de espíritu navideño, dispuesto a arreglar todo lo que no funcionaba en su vida y ayudar a quienes lo rodeaban"

Kanako/Narradora 2: "..."

Ema/Narradora 1: "Kanako-sempai... uh... te toca a ti otra vez..."

Kanako/Narradora 2: "¿No podemos decirles que esto se ha acabado ya y listo?"

Ema/Narradora 1: "¡N... no podemos acabar la obra así, tan fríamente!"

Kanako/Narradora 2: "¿Fríamente? El escenario aún echa humo por la explosión del bicho ese" (hace un gesto con la cabeza hacía el público y sale del escenario, dejando a Ema sola)

Ema/Narradora 1: "Uh... ah... yo... bien... uh... ¡muchas gracias por asistir a nuestra representación!"

_Se cierra el telón. Se oyen voces y murmullos del reparto ya retirándose, cuando de repente alguien, un niño, grita:_  
"¡Eh, al final no salió mi escena de saludo al señor Scrooge!"  
"¡Ah, no Gue-chan, quiet..."  
"¡DIOS LOS BENDIGA A TOOODOOOOS!"

_CROOOCK!_

"¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"  
"¡Aaaah, Keitarô!"  
"Sigh, así es como tenía que acabar, estaba cantado"

_Telón. Finis. _

**Fin del Capítulo X  
Próximo capítulo (ya retomando de nuevo la continuidad del fic): El Fantasma de los Lavabos**


	11. El Fantasma de los Lavabos

**XI**

**El Fantasma de los Lavabos**

Residencia Hinata. Viernes por la tarde. Comienzos del mes de Febrero. Naru Urashima se encuentra ya casi en el quinto mes de embarazo tomándose unos días de descanso con su esposo, que también acaba de volver tras un par de semanas de viaje durante Enero por un asunto de excavaciones. La embarazada se encuentra en este momento recostada en pleno salón de la Residencia, relajada y disfrutando de la lectura, justo en el momento en que alguien llama a la puerta.

"Daniel-san, Ryo-san ¿podéis abrir?", exclamó.

Sin respuesta. Vuelven a sonar los golpes en la puerta.

"_Humg¿dónde se habrán metidos esos encargados holgazanes?_", pensó, levantándose con evidente fastidio y algo de esfuerzo, pues ya en el quinto mes no estaba el horno para bollos (bueno, poniéndonos gráficos estaba para UN bollo, no se si se entiende).

Más golpes en la puerta.

"Ya voy, ya voy"

Naru abrió la puerta corredera del exterior, y ante ella se encontró con...

"¡URASHIMA-SEEENSEEIII!"

El grito casi tiró a Naru de espaldas. Ante ella y con los brazos en alto en pose de saludo al tiempo que reía se encontraba un hombre de considerable altura y aspecto robusto, vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negro y pantalones ajustados, cadenas y aspecto de motorista, con una gorra de cuero también negra, guantes con remaches de metal, unas gafas de sol y lo que parecían ser restos de tabaco de mascar mal limpiados en la boca.

Lo primero que hizo Naru fue meterle el puño en la boca cortando en seco la risa.

"¡Director Inumaru!", exclamó, "¿Cómo se le ocurre berrear de esa manera?"

"Fo fiento", vocalizó, "Fería farle una forfrefa"

En ese momento se oyeron pasos apresurados bajando las escaleras. Ryo y Kitsune aparecieron, ligeramente alarmados.

"¿Qué ha ocurrido Naru-san?", preguntó el muchacho, "Juraría haber oído un grit..."

Ryo se percató en ese momento de la presencia del hombre que estaba junto a Naru, que con su aspecto parecía de todo menos inofensivo.

"¿Qu... quién demo... quién demonios es usted?", exclamó el chico.

El hombretón se golpeó en el pecho, sonriendo confiado "¡Inumaru Ookami, Director del Instituto Hinata Orange Range a su servicio, joven señor!", exclamó, escandalosamente.

"¿Di... director?", musitó Ryo, "_Y la cosa es que el nombre de ese instituto me suena de algo_"

"Vaaaaya", intervino Kitsune, "Así que este es el director de tu instituto del que nos has hablado¿eh, Naru?"

"Ah, Urashima-sensei", dijo Inumaru, repentinamente cortés, "¿Esta su esposo en casa? Tenía que tratar con ustedes dos un asunto de vital importancia"

"Ah... me temo que no... pero no tardará en llegar del seminario, si hace el favor de pasar al salón podremos esperarle", dijo Naru, "Vaya poniéndose cómodo, yo antes tengo que hablar con estos dos", añadió, mirando de reojo a Ryo y Kitsune.

Mientras Inumaru se retiraba, Naru se volvió hacia la pareja "Ryo-san... ¿se puede saber porque no me contestaste cuando te llame a ti y a Daniel-san antes para abrir la puerta?", preguntó, "Y a todo esto ¿dónde está Daniel-san?"

"Uh... Dani se había ido a la biblioteca con Shinobu y Ema y a hacer unos recados", respondió el muchacho, "Y yo... er..."

"Estaba estudiando y yo echándole una mano", añadió una apresurada Kitsune.

"Ah... ya... '_estudiando_'...", susurró Naru con una expresión astuta en el rostro, "¿Y estudiando se hace uno marcas como la que tienes ahora mismo en el cuello, Kitsune?"

"¡Ah!"

"Err... ¡Se durmió borracha, resbaló y se dio contra la mesa!", exclamó Ryo.

"Ajá... bien... diría que es lógico...", prosiguió Naru, resistiendo la carcajada que pedía a gritos salir al ver el enrojecimiento de las caras de la pareja, "Voy a atender a Inumaru-san... vosotros seguid con vuestro _estudio_... y que os aproveche", dijo con una sonrisa pilla, retirándose.

"E... el embarazo le ha cambiado el carácter¿no?", dijo una perpleja Kitsune, y con los ojos abiertos, un estado poco usual en ella.

"Si, supongo", replicó Ryo, "¿Y bien... seguimos '_estudiando_'?"

Los ojos de Kitsune se cerraron de nuevo y su expresión zorruna habitual volvió a su rostro con una enorme sonrisa "Pues si... tenemos que ir pensando en pasar a la segunda parte del temario"

"_Glups_", pensó Ryo.

* * *

"Bien, para la cena de hoy ya solo nos quedan los palitos de pescado", dijo Ema

"¿Podrás cargar con ellos también, Daniel-kun? Ya llevas muchas bolsas", preguntó Shinobu.

"Flaro Finobu-fan, feguro que aun fuedo folgar ofra bolfa en la foca"

"Pero llevar todas esas bolsas no puede ser bueno... oye, Ema-chan ¿no podrías, uh... _despertar_ a Gue-chan y que nos ayude?", preguntó Shinobu.

"Es que... en teoría solo puedo usarlo en momentos de necesidad extrema, Shinobu-sempai", dijo la chica frotándose la nuca.

"Franquila, no fafa nafa, puefo con efto... ef... fe me faigo...", Dani comenzó a trastabillar peligrosamente, para alarma de Shinobu y Ema, preocupadas no solo por él si no también por los huevos, las botellas y otras cosas bastante rompibles que contenían las bolsas... Parecía que el muchacho iba con todo al suelo cuando sintió una mano posándose en su espalda y deteniendo su caída hacia atrás, sosteniendo todo su peso y el de las bolsas sin problemas.

"Buf, tenéis suerte de que haya estado paseando por aquí"

"¡Sonia-san!", exclamó Shinobu con alivio.

"¿Fonia?"

La pelirroja se limitó a sonreír y asentir al tiempo q levantaba a Dani. En un principio su estancia en Japón iba a ser de una sola semana, habiendo llegado a mediados del mes de Diciembre, pero ya un mes y medio después aún seguía allí, según ella "porque no había prisa". Dani y Ryo no le daban mucha importancia, sabían que su amiga siempre estaba de un lado a otro... una vez se había pasado todo el primer año de Universidad en Rumania cuando debería haber estado solo unos seis meses de intercambio... y en Italia.

"¿Q... que hacías por aquí, Sonia-sempai?", preguntó Ema con un ligero tono de admiración y nerviosismo mal disimulados en la voz.

"Oh, nada... solo vengo de un torneo clandestino de lucha entre bandas de motoristas"

"¡Fero Fonia, efo ef feligrofo!", exclamó Dani, aún con la bolsa en la boca.

"Si", dijo la chica sonriendo y haciendo crujir los nudillos, "Peligroso para ellos... llevo encima ahora mismo los 200.000 yenes del premio"

"Fe", rió –más bien bufó- Dani, "Fañana infitas a fodo el fundo al fine"

"¿Eeeeh? Anda ya..."

"Orfenes del afministrafor... y Finobu elife la felicula"

"¿E... eh, yo?", musitó la chica señalándose. Sonia se acercó entonces a Dani y le susurró por el oído.

"Bribón, tu lo que quieres es ganar puntos ¿no?"

"¿Fe inforta? Folo me ha farecido una fuena idea para tofos..."

"¿Qué estáis susurrando?"

"¡Fada!"

"¡Nada!"

* * *

Mientras, en la Residencia Hinata...

"¡Buenas taaaardes!", dijo Keitarô, entrando en la Residencia.

"¡BUEEEENAS TARDES KEITAROOOOOÔ!", exclamó Kaolla Su, surgiendo de un salto de Dios sabe donde y lanzándose contra la cabeza del dueño de la Residencia con una pierna en alto...

... para ser interceptada por Kanako, que agarró a la veinteañera por el pie y la hizo girar en el aire provocando su caída en el sofá.

"¡Kaolla Su!", exclamó, "¡Te he dicho mil veces que no saludes así a la gente!"

"Jooo, Kanako... solo iba a ser una patadita en la cabeza... no quería hacer daño", replicó la molmolense, con expresión triste y ojos casi llorosos...

"Ah, déjalo anda... te compraré plátanos ¿de acuerdo?"

"¡YAAH, PLATANOS!", gritó Kaolla levantándose de un salto y perdiéndose por el pasillo, "¡Plátanos-plátanos-plátanos-plátanos!"

"Gracias Kanako", dijo Keitarô, "Me alegra ver que te has limitado a lanzarla contra el sofá como te dije y no por la ventana como antes"

"Lo hice porque arreglar la ventana cuesta dinero", replicó la chica con expresión fría, "Ahora voy a seguir con mis prácticas de ventriloquia, buenas tardes, hermanito"

"_Aaay, esta chica sigue como siempre_", pensó Keitarô con cara de circunstancias mientras Kanako se retiraba.

"¿Keitarô?", preguntó una voz femenina tras él. Keitarô se volvió, preparado para saludar a su esposa, "Hola Nar..."

"¡UUUURASHIMAAA-SAAAN!"

"¡AAH!", gritó el joven al encontrarse con Inumaru posando sus manos en sus hombros y sonriendo con ojos llorosos, "¡Que bien que ya haya llegado, Urashima-san!", exclamó a grito limpio el director del instituto, que...

_CLONC!_

Se encontró de nuevo con el puño de Naru en la boca, "¡Le dije que no gritase así en la Residencia, señor!"

"Ah... lo siento, Urashima-sensei"

"¿Qué, qué pasa?", preguntó Keitarô aun algo anonadado, "¿A qué ha venido Inumaru-san, Naru?"

"Verá Urashima-san, venía a preguntarle si podía permitirnos que su esposa acortase algo este ligero periodo de descanso y volver a las clases"

"¿Eh, porque?"

"Bueno, es que Fuyutsuki-san, la sustituta ha sufrido... hum... bueno... está indispuesta..."

"Cuéntaselo", dijo Naru, "Está en shock y aterrada... el fantasma de los lavabos le metió mano"

"¿Pero de verdad es cierto lo de ese fantasma?", preguntó Keitarô incrédulo. Había oído nombrar el asunto antes, y no acababa de tenerlo claro.

"Lo es cariño, aunque antes solo se limitaba a levantar faldas de las estudiantes y nada mas", respondió Naru, "Y quieren que yo vuelva hasta que Fuyutsuki-san asimile el susto, si es que lo asimila"

"A su esposa es a la única a quien no ha tocado... Kajira-sensei dice que es porque Naru le da miedo", dijo Inumaru con una risa.

"Normal, mi Naru asustaría al más pintado", replicó Keitarô.

"Keeeeitaroooô", replicó su esposa, haciendo crujir los nudillos, un aura roja rodeándola, "Cuidado con tu lengua, que ya te tengo avisado"

"¡Aaah, perdón-perdón-perdón!", se apresuró a exclamar el arqueólogo sacudiendo los brazos. Inumaru se los quedó mirando, los ojos con lágrimas y el puño cerrado, "¡Oooh, que bonito amor de juventud entre esposos!"

"_Este tipo no es normal_", pensó Keitarô.

"_Aaarh, menudo director me ha tocado_", pensó Naru.

De repente una idea vino a la mente de Keitarô.

"Dígame, Inumaru-san... ¿nunca han intentazo exorcizarlo?"

"Uh... en dos ocasiones, pero siempre ha conseguido asustar a los exorcistas antes de que pudiesen hacer nada"

"¿En qué piensas Keitarô?", preguntó Naru.

"En que conocemos a la exorcista perfecta"

* * *

Motoko Aoyama, estudiante de tercero de Derecho, instructora de un famoso dojo de kendo en Kyoto, escritora de novelas románticas... y especialista en exorcismos a tiempo parcial. El observador casual podría verla ahora mismo aquí, en la privacidad de su habitación, dedicándose al sano ejercicio de la meditación, cuando de repente...

"¡AAOYAMAAAA-SAAAAN!"

"¡Aaaaargh!"

Sin duda aquello no era algo que se viese todos los días: Motoko atacando con su katana por puro acto reflejo al tipo que acababa de irrumpir en su habitación, cosa normal... pero siendo detenida por la mano enguantada del director Inumaru.

"¿Como ha...?"

"Aprendí a parar espadas en mi época de actor en los 80", replicó Inumaru, haciendo una pose de 'tipo interesante'

"¿Eing?", musitó Keitarô, mientras Naru se limitaba a llevarse la mano a la cabeza.

"¡Aquello era actuar, no tiene nada que ver con espadas reales!", exclamó Motoko, "Y ahora que lo pienso ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS ES USTED Y QUE HACE EN MI HABITACIÓN?"

"¡Espera Motoko, que yo te lo explico!", se adelantó Naru, con los brazos en alto intentando calmar a su amiga antes de que se armase una buena en la que seguramente solo Keitarô recibiría el 90 de la gresca, "Este es el director de mi instituto, Inumaru-san... ha venido a pedirte ayuda"

"¿Ayuda?"

"Un exorcismo, Motoko", puntualizó Keitarô, oculto tras la enorme figura del director.

El rostro de la kendoka quedó inmediatamente marcado por la seriedad, "Entiendo", dijo, y se volvió hacia el director, ""Cuéntemelo todo, como empezó y cuando"

"Pues verá..."

* * *

"¡Fa eftamof aquí con la comfra!", exclamó Dani cruzando la puerta tras Shinobu, y con Ema y Sonia detrás de él... que aún seguía cargado de bolsas. La chica peliazul dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro al tiempo que quitaba las bolsas de la boca del muchacho, "Anda, trae..."

"Eh, no hacia falta..."

"Agradezco que quieras ahorrarnos esfuerzo Daniel-kun, pero es que no se te entendía nada"

"¡Si!", dijo Sonia reprimiendo la risa, "Vocalizabas igual que el día que Lupe te metió el codo en la boca"

"¿Quién es Lupe?", preguntó Ema, que también estaba ayudando a descargar las bolsas de la espalda del chico.

"Una amiga", respondió Dani.

"¿Y como acabaste con su codo en la boca?", preguntó Shinobu, extrañada.

"Es una larga historia", dijo Sonia, "Relacionada con un fútil intento de hacer una pirámide humana entre varios compañeros de instituto... largo de explicar"

"Aún me duelen los dientes cuando lo recuerd...", comenzó a decir Dani al tiempo que dejaba la ultima bolsa, sin advertir el rápido ruido de pasos que corrían hacia él y...

"¡HOLA, CHICO DEL MECHONCILLO BLANCO!"

_PLAAAAF!_

"¡Uaaaaaaaaaah!"

Patada con triple tirabuzón de bienvenida de Kaolla aplicada con éxito. Esta vez no estaba Kanako para frenarla.

"¡Kaolla!", gritó Shinobu.

"¡Ah, Dani-sempai!", exclamó Ema llevándose las manos a la boca.

"Humf... yo lo hubiera visto venir", dijo Sonia, con expresión solo ligeramente perpleja.

"Aaarg...", musitó Dani levantándose entre crujidos de huesos, "Ahora si que me duelen los dientes"

* * *

Mientras tanto, en una de las habitaciones superiores Kitsune y Ryo se dedicaban a... (y esto va a sorprender a más de uno) charlar. Una conversación tranquila, amigable, con muchos silencios y mucha mirada directa a los ojos del otro, algo que para la chica era una novedad en toda regla. Fue en ese momento cuando oyeron el escándalo provocado por Kaolla abajo.

"Je, parece que Dani ya ha llegado", dijo él.

"Y Kaolla ya le ha dado la bienvenida", añadió Kitsune con una media sonrisa zorruna, "Espero que no te pase a ti..."

"Tengo buenos reflejos"

"Mejor... porque en esta residencia la bienvenida solo te la quiero dar yo", dijo ella al tiempo que comenzaba a inclinarse sobre él.

"Er... eh..."

_THUMP!_

Un ruido seco y sordo en el marco de la ventana.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?", preguntó ella volviéndose. Ryo miró en la dirección de donde había provenido el sonido y pudo ver un kunai clavado en el marco de la ventana, con un pedazo de papel enrollado en torno a él. El joven se levantó, lentamente. Cuando clavan un kunai en la ventana de tu cuarto hay que ser precavido. Alargo la mano y cogió el arma, desenrollando el papel, donde pudo leer claramente _en español_:

_Soranaga._

_Sabemos que estás ahí._

_Parque Tengoku, 22:00 h._

_Mañana._

_Ven solo._

PD: _Si puedes devuélvenos el kunai, por favor, es que estamos escasos de material. Graaciaaas ;) _

"Ryo-chan ¿qué pone ahí?", preguntó Kitsune, preocupada.

"Ah, nada, nada... no es nada... un bromista, tranquila...", dijo él estrujando el papel al tiempo que reía nerviosamente frotándose la nuca.

"¿Seguro?", preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos y levantando una ceja, "Para ser un ninja mientes muy mal ¿sabes?"

"Erm... bueno... es que..."

"Si me lo cuentas te daré un... regalito", añadió ella con tono juguetón.

"_Oh, cielos..._", pensó, "_Autocontrol, Ryo, autocontrol... eres un ninja, puedes mantener secretos, autocontr..._"

Ella le sopló al oído al tiempo que presionaba su cuerpo contra el suyo.

"_¡A la mierda el autocontrol!_"

* * *

Volviendo abajo, Dani se reponía en el salón con una bolsa de hielo en la cara, donde había sido golpeado por Kaolla, que había pasado los últimos diez minutos encaramada a sus hombros pidiéndole disculpas y, según ella, desparasitándole el cabello.

Shinobu, Ema y Sonia, que también estaban sentadas disfrutando de un té las primeras y una cerveza la segunda, prefirieron no opinar al respecto mientras Dani resistía con resignación los ocasionales tironcitos en el pelo y el peso de la veinteañera a sus espaldas. Fue en ese momento cuando vieron aparecer a Motoko vestida con su uniforme de kendo y portando su katana, seguida de Keitarô, Naru y el director Inumaru.

"¿Motoko?", preguntó Dani, "Naru-san, Keitarô-san... ¿qué pasa, a qué tanta seriedad?"

"Tengo un trabajo que hacer Daniel-san, no puedo decir nada más, sería demasiado comprom..."

"¡Aoyama-san va a exorcizar al fantasma de nuestro instituto, woooooh!", exclamó Inumaru de golpe con los puños en alto, tumbando a la kendoka al suelo por la impresión.

"¡Se supone que no debía hacerse público!", exclamó Motoko levantándose y agarrando al director Inumaru por el cuello y zarandeándolo en el aire (¿cómo agarra y zarandea a alguien más alto que ella?)

"L... lo... s... sien... to...", consiguió pronunciar el pobre hombre entre las sacudidas.

"¿Daniel-kun?", se oyó musitar a Shinobu, con tono preocupado. Motoko interrumpió su 'castigo' a Inumaru y todos se volvieron para ver a Dani con un brillo extraño en los ojos...

"Oh, cielos", dijo Sonia, "Conozco esa mirada..."

"¿U... un fantasma ha dicho?", preguntó el chico.

"Si... es..."

_ZUUUM!_

En un instante el joven salió corriendo escaleras arriba (provocando de paso que Kaolla, encaramada a sus hombros, se cayera de bruces al sofá). Pudieron oír ruido de pasos, la puerta de su habitación abriéndose de golpe, más pasos, ruidos de algo cayendo, algo parecido a un aullido, y finalmente de nuevo los pasos bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad. Dani apareció llevando colgado del cinturón lo que parecía un saquito de sales, una botella transparente y en el brazo derecho una cartera de cuero de la que asomaba un enorme libraco.

"Bien, ya tengo el Grimorium ex Mortis", dijo con una sonrisa de depredador, casi parecida a la que ponía Sonia a veces, que nunca habían visto en él, "¿Cuándo empezamos?"

* * *

Es un lugar oscuro y frío. Un centro de dolor, frustración y desengaños. Y en las sombras de la noche, resuenan en sus húmedos pasillos las voces de aquellos que han amado, perdido y sufrido en ellos. Es un lugar que da escalofríos.

Es un Instituto de Secundaria.

Vale, lo mismo no impone tanto como un castillo/mansión/templo abandonados, pero joder, a ver quien es el listo que se atreve a quedarse de noche a solas en un lugar que es el escenario perfecto de una película de _serial-killers_.

Bueno, hay dos '_listos_' que se han quedado esta noche en el instituto, concretamente en los lavabos femeninos del primer piso.

"Me abuuurrooo", susurró Dani.

"Chssst, calla", dijo Motoko, "Creo que he oído algo"

"Dijiste eso mismo hace una hora... empiezo a creer que lo de ese fantasma o es una alucinación colectiva o es un invento de las colegialas"

"Es posible, pero Naru parecía tomarse en serio el asunto y no parecía haber mentira en las palabras del director Inu...¡AH!"

"¿Motoko?", preguntó Dani alarmado ante el grito de la chica, "¿Qué pas...?"

_PLAAMF!_

"¡Uaaaaaaaargh!"

Motoko había golpeado al muchacho con la vaina de su katana.

"¡Me has metido mano, maldito pervertido!"

"¡Si yo no te he tocad...!"

"Eh..."

Silencio.

"Motoko... ¿es cosa mía o una especie de siluetas de manos te están tocando y moviendo los... los...?"

"¡AAAAAAAAH, QUITAMELO, QUITAMELO, FANTASMA PERVERTIDO!", gritó la kendoka con furia, golpeando en todas direcciones, mientras una risita maliciosa flotaba en el aire.

Dani se levantó quitando su grimorio de la mochila y tomando la bolsa de sales.

"¡Ya voy, intenta distraerl...!"

"¡ME HA TOCADO EL CULO, TE VOY A EXORCIZAR A GOLPES ESPECTRO DE...!", gritó Motoko alzando la espada de una forma que Dani reconoció con horror.

"¡Argh, tengo que ponerme a cubiert...!"

"¡ESPADA DOBLE MATADEMONIOS!"

_KRA-THOOOOOM!_

Y toda la pared de los lavabos que daba al pasillo voló por los aires, hecha pedazos.

"¡No se supone que ese ataque solo afectaba a seres espirituales?", exclamó el chico levantándose, "¿Cómo has tumbado el muro?"

"Se me ha ido algo la mano", dijo Motoko, jadeando, con el rostro enrojecido y expresión de furia, "No siento cerca su presencia¿dónde ha...?"

"¡Ahí, en el pasillo, lo veo!"

"¿Puedes verlo?", preguntó la chica incrédula.

"Desde siempre... siempre que estoy cerca de uno el tiempo suficiente comienzo a distinguirlo... primero como algo transparente, luego los veo como entes sólidos", dijo el chico al tiempo que abría el grimorio en una página determinada, "¿Vienes?"

"Se supone que aquí la exorcista era yo", masculló Motoko.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Residencia, donde Inumaru se había quedado a cenar esperando noticias del exorcismo, una preocupada Shinobu intentaba distraerse saltando de canal en canal en la TV, cuando unas manos frías tocaron su cuello desde atrás.

"Maehara-san", dijo una voz acerada.

"¡Aaah!", exclamó la peliazul dando un respingo, y volviéndose para ver a Kanako.

"K... Kanako-sempai... ¿qué...?"

"Pareces preocupada por algo", dijo la fría joven.

"Eh... no... yo no...", hizo una pausa, "¿Y como se te ocurre preguntar eso? No es que tu seas de las que más se preocupen por los demás", dijo Shinobu extrañada.

"Mi hermanito me ha dicho muchas veces que tendría que aprender a... empatizar con otras personas", dijo Kanako, inexpresiva, "Creí que este sería un buen momento para intentarlo, pero si tu no quieres..."

"¡No, no, no!", dijo Shinobu moviendo los brazos nerviosa, "¡Tranquila, pregunta, quédate... no pasa nada, en serio, no quería ofenderte!"

"Entonces... ¿estás preocupada o no?"

"Eh... bueno... un poco... por..."

"¿Por qué Rouco-san y Aoyama-san están a solar en un lugar solitario y oscuro por la noche?"

"¡NO! Quiero decir... que..."

"¿Estás celosa?"

"¡NO! Es solo un amigo, yo..."

"¿O tienes miedo que por algún motivo Aoyama-san lo agreda?"

"¡Si! Er... bueno, tampoco... Motoko no haría... bueno, _si haría_...", balbuceó la peliazul, intentando aclarar sus ideas.

"¿O quizás te preocupa lo del fantasma?"

"Bueno, es que..."

"Maehara"

"¿Eh?"

"¿Cuánto lleva Rouco-san de administrador en esta residencia?"

"Uh... bueno, Ryo-san y él llegaron el pasado Octubre, así que..."

"Cuatro meses ya, casi cinco, ha sobrevivido esos meses aquí", dijo Kanako, dándose la vuelta.

"¿Kanako-sempai?", musitó Shinobu, sin acabar de entender.

Kanako se volvió con –y esto sorprendió mucho a Shinobu- una ligera sonrisa en los labios.

"Aguantó eso, y un brazo roto... estará bien"

"..."

"Quizá debería pedirle que saliese conmigo"

"¿EEEH?", gritó Shinobu con el rostro enrojecido.

"¿Ves? Tenía razón, estás celosa"

"¡KANAKO-SEMPAI!", fue lo que se oyó exclamar a la peliazul en toda la residencia, mientras la joven Urashima se retiraba sonriendo maliciosamente.

"_Parece que después de todo es divertido tratar con otras personas_", pensó.

* * *

Mientras, en cierta azotea de cierto instituto, se estaba librando lo que bien podría llamarse una batalla.

"¡A tu derecha Motoko!"

"¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaah!"

_BA-THOOM_

"¡Mierda, se ha movido otra vez!", gritó Dani, sacando un puñado de sales de su bolsa y leyendo unas líneas del grimorio, "'¡Intenta moverlo hacia aquí!"

"¡No es fácil si no puedo verlo!"

"¡Si hicieras más caso de mis indicaciones no tendríamos tantos problemas!"

"¡Cierra la boca, tu maldito mach... ¡YARGH, ME HA LAMIDO, ME HA LAMIDO LA MEJILLA!", gritó Motoko, comenzando a golpear aleatoriamente en un arrebato de furia. Dani tuvo que esquivar algunas ondas de energía, y fue en ese momento cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo la silueta del fantasma moviéndose a su derecha.

"_Te tengo_", pensó, y arrojó las sales al espíritu al tiempo que pronunciaba unas palabras.

"¡Por los hijos de Eibon y la sangre de la tierra de Acheron, ERES ENCADENADO!", gritó el muchacho, siguiendo las líneas del libro al tiempo que con la misma mano con que había lanzado las sales al espíritu trazaba un símbolo en el aire.

"¿Qué has...?", preguntó una perpleja Motoko acercándose.

"Lo he encadenado, ahora no podrá moverse", dijo el chico, "Atenta, esto provoca que se vuelvan visibles a cualquier persona, podrás usar tu técnica sin problemas"

En frente a ellos la figura del fantasma se hizo visible. Motoko por fin pudo verlo y Dani por fin vio algo más que una silueta borrosa, ahora delante de ellos podían ver con total y absoluta claridad...

"Eh, un momento...", dijo Dani.

"P... pero si es...", susurró Motoko.

Mirándolos, con ojos dorados llorosos y expresión de pánico, delante de ellos se encontraba una guapa chica de cabellos largos y castaños, con uniforme de colegiala.

"P... por favor, no me... no me mandéis al infierno", dijo, entre lagrimas.

"¡ES UNA CHICA?", exclamaron Dani y Motoko a un tiempo.

"Peroperoperopero... ¡PERO SI ME ESTUVO METIENDO MANO TODA LA NOCHE!", exclamó Motoko, "¡ESO SOLO LO HACEN LOS MACHOS PERVERTIDOS COMO TU, DANIEL-SAN, NO LAS CHICAS!"

"¿Macho pervertido?"

"Por favor... no... me...", susurró la fantasma.

Motoko se calmó un poco y tanto ella como Dani se la quedaron mirando.

"¿Por qué hacías todas esas cosas?", preguntó el muchacho.

"B... bueno... estar muerta es un poco aburrido, y a mi siempre me gustaron las chicas, y para pasar el rato y aprovechando que nadie podía decirme nada..."

"¿Qué siempre le gustaron las chicas?", preguntó Motoko, con cara de pasmo.

"Y meter mano a la gente es pasar el rato...", dijo Dani cruzándose de brazos, "_Aunque conozco a más de un tipo que comparte esa idea_", pensó.

"Daniel-san... ¿qué hacemos?", preguntó Motoko, "No podemos dejarla aquí, corrompiendo a colegialas..."

"¡Yo no corrompo a nadie!"

"¡Si lo haces!"

"Er... chicas...", dijo Dani levantando las manos.

"¡Maldito espectro!"

"¡Samurai frígida!"

"¡Condenada...!"

"Estás muy apetecible enfadada¿sabes?", le espetó de repente la fantasma a Motoko. La kendoka se quedó muda, con el rostro ruborizado.

"Uh... bien... er... tranquilicémonos, todos...", dijo Dani, "¿Cómo te llamas?"

"Kaidan Osore", respondió la fantasma, "Pero podéis llamarme Kai-chan... sobre todo tu, morenita", dijo ronroneando hacia Motoko, que enrojeció aún más si cabe, no estaba claro si por vergüenza o por furia.

"¿Y como es que te mantenías en este lugar?", preguntó el chico, "No se muy bien como funciona el sistema, pero después de morir no deberías... bueno... ¿ir al Otro Lado?"

La joven se quedó seria de repente, "Yo... morí en los lavabos... tuve un ataque cerebral o algo así... era por una enfermedad crónica que tenía...", explicó, "Cuando 'desperté' como espíritu en los lavabos oí una voz diciendo que alguien pasaría a recogerme, pero de eso ya hace diez años y no viene nadie... y tenía miedo de alejarme mucho de los lavabos... y bueno, siempre me gustaron las chicas, y me aburría, y cuando descubrí que podía tocar cosas yo... bueno, digamos que después de diez años estaba un poco... caliente", terminó la espectro, frotándose la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Un 'poco', dice", masculló Motoko.

Dani se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos, pensando... "Mmmf..."

"¿Daniel-san?", preguntó Motoko...

"¿Uh...?", susurró Kaidan.

Dani alzó la vista hacia la espectro y chasqueó los dedos. Se oyó algo parecido al ruido de cadenas moviéndose.

"¡Eh, puedo moverme otra vez!", dijo Kaidan.

"Te he hecho sólida y visible para todo el mundo que quieras que te perciba de esa forma", explicó el joven, "Pero no podemos dejarte aquí, seguirías dando problemas..."

"Yo..."

"... no podemos exorcizarte porque está claro que no eres un espíritu maligno y no sería conveniente arriesgarnos a mandarte a donde no debemos¿cierto, Motoko?"

"Si, pero..."

"Así que escucha atentamente Kaidan, tienes que esperar a que ese 'alguien' venga a recogerte... tengo que hacerte una propuesta sobre el lugar donde esperarás..."

"¡Ah, Daniel-san, eso ni se te ocurr...!", comenzó a decir Motoko percatándose de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

"...como administrador de la Residencia Hinata¿querrías ser nuestra huésped, Kaidan Osore?", remató el muchacho con una sonrisa.

"¡Daniel-san!"

* * *

En la Residencia Hinata, Keitarô Urashima sintió un ligero escalofrío en su espalda, que no pasó inadvertido a su esposa, que se encontraba charlando con Inumaru sobre las notas de algunos alumnos.

"¿Keitarô?", preguntó Naru, "Cariño¿pasa algo?"

"No sé, de repente he sentido esa sensación que tengo a veces... cuando va a venir alguien de visita o algo así...", explicó el arqueólogo, extrañado, "Supongo que aún llevo lo de ser administrador en la sangre"

* * *

_Hace unos meses..._

_...en la isla del Pacífico conocida como Daradalense._

Una mujer pelirroja, con un traje de cuero ajustado y muy escotado, ascendió desde un agujero o fosa de pequeño tamaño con gran esfuerzo, agarrándose al borde para tomar algo de aliento.

"_Ya casi... est..._"

Resbaló, sintiendo como iba a caer de nuevo en el agujero,

"_¡No, oh no!_"

Pero una mano detuvo su caída, agarrándola por la muñeca.

La mujer, conocida como Katja y antigua sierva del fallecido Lord Menguele alzó la vista. Delante de ella, sujetándola, estaba un enorme hombre, un ninja, vestido de rojo con una espada atravesando su pecho,

"¿K... Kirigi?", preguntó, "¿Es...estás vivo?"

"No se puede matar a alguien como yo... y menos con mi propia espada", dijo el hombre, "Vamos Katja... es hora de preparar una venganza"

"Si... ¡Si, vengaremos a nuestro señor Menguele!"

"Pero antes..."

"¿Uh?"

"¿Tu recuerdas cual era la salida de estas cuevas?"

"..."

"..."

"Tenemos un problema ¿verdad?"

"Si... y esta condenada espada comienza a darme picores"

**Fin del Capítulo XI**

**Próximo capítulo: Nueva huésped y ninjas pasando el rato. **


	12. Nueva huésped y ninjas pasando el rato

**XII**

**Nueva huésped y ninjas pasando el rato**

Ya eran las 23:32.

El Director Inumaru ya se había retirado a su casa y el silencio reinaba en las calles. Y Motoko y Dani aún no habían regresado del exorcismo, lo cual tenía algo preocupados a los habitantes de la Residencia Hinata. Se encontraban todos en el salón principal, esperando, igual que el día en que se habían enterado del embarazo de Naru. Ésta se encontraba dormida, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de un también dormido Keitarô cuya cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de una muy fastidiada Sonia. Ryo y Kitsune se encontraban en el sofá de enfrente, agarrados de la mano, con Ema sentada junto a ellos con Guerogué en su regazo, y Kaolla, que también dormitaba murmurando algo sobre plátanos. También se encontraba allí Mutsumi, a la que no habían visto todo el día creyendo que estaba en una de sus clases hasta que Shinobu la encontró inconsciente y dormida en uno de los armarios (como se metió allí aún no se sabe), con Tama sobre su cabeza. Y Shinobu, en pie con los brazos cruzados, mirando con preocupación su reloj cada poco tiempo. Acababa de ver la hora cuando pudo oir los gritos en el exterior de la Residencia, cada vez más cerca de la puerta.

"¡Maldito depravado!"

"¡Yo no te he tocado, ha sido ell...!"

_SLAASH!_

"¡Uaaaaaaaaaaah!"

_BOOM!_

La puerta se abrió de golpe cuando Dani la atravesó volando y girando como una peonza, despertando a todos los dormidos y sobresaltando a los ya despiertos.

"¡Daniel-kun!", exclamó Shinobu avanzando hacia el chico, que se levantaba aturdido, justo en el momento que Motoko entraba en la Residencia envainando su katana, con el rostro ruborizado, y murmurando algo inteligible...

"¡Motoko!", dijo Naru levantándose del asiento, "¿Porqué habéis tardado tanto?", preguntó, "Y el exorcismo ¿qué tal ha ido?"

"No hubo exorcismo", respondió Dani frotándose la nuca.

"¿No?"

"Surgieron... otros factores", dijo Motoko, cruzada de brazos, "Y no preguntéis por que acabó de golpear a Daniel-san ahora", dijo, adelantándose a las preguntas del resto, "Ha sido un malentendido y prefiero no pensar en ello"

"Ooooh, Moto-chan ¿no quieres pensar en mi?", dijo una voz que los demás no habían oído antes, desde la puerta.

Se volvieron y pudieron ver a una chica que aparentaba unos dieciséis años, vestida con un uniforme de colegiala, cabellos castaños y unos preciosos ojos dorados.

Hasta ahí todo normal.

El que fuera ligeramente traslucida y flotase sin tocar el suelo ya no era tan normal, desde luego.

"¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS?", exclamaron Ryo y Kitsune señalando a la recién llegada, expresando en su grito lo que sin duda pensaba el resto de los presentes.

"Gente...", comenzó Dani, "Os presento a Kaidan Osore, fantasma y... bueno... es la nueva residente de esta nuestra Residencia"

"Es un placer", dijo la espectro con una ligera inclinación.

"Ahí va", dijo Mutsumi, "¿Eres una fantasma de verdad?"

"Si...", respondió la chica, que acto seguido se quedó mirando a Mutsumi fijamente, "¿Y ese... _par_... son de verdad?", preguntó, con un brillo raro en los ojos y una pequeña gota de baba cayendo de su boca al tiempo que señalaba al pecho de la Otohime.

"Ay madre", dijo Dani cerrando los ojos y llevándose una mano a la frente al tiempo que el resto del mundo parecía palidecer. En ese momento Kaidan se había fijado también en Sonia, "¡Woooah, creo que me va a gustar vivir aquí!"

"Se me olvidó mencionar que Kaidan es lesb..."

"¡Una pervertida, eso es lo que es!", exclamó Motoko.

"¡Deja de llamarme pervertida, Moto-chan!", replicó la espectro, "¡Solo soy una joven inocente que jamás ha podido catar el amor y cuyas hormonas la vuelven loca!"

"¡Estás muerta, no tienes glándulas para segregar hormonas!"

"¡Y tu que sabrás samurai frígida?"

"¡No me llames samurai frígida!"

"¡Si estuviera en mis manos dejarías de serlo!"

"¡Pues yo... Argh, pervertida!"

"¡SILEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENCIOOOOOOOOOOO!", gritó Naru, haciendo callar a las dos muchachas. Incluso los grillos se callaron. Y en su habitación, Kanako, que no se había molestado en esperar como los demás y se encontraba leyendo al tiempo que acariciaba a su gato Kuro, levantó ligeramente una ceja, "_Qué escandalosa_", pensó.

"Motoko, cálmate", dijo la señora Urashima, que acto seguido señaló a Kaidan y Dani, "Y vosotros venid conmigo, tenemos que hablar... el resto que vuelvan a sus asuntos"

"¿Y yo?", preguntó Keitarô.

"Tu te vienes conmigo y te quedas calladito o duermes en el sofá ¿entendido?"

"Si señora"

* * *

"Así que tu eras el fantasma de los lavabos del instituto... he de admitir que estoy sorprendida, no me esperaba algo como esto" , dijo Naru. 

"Bueno, yo...", respondió Kaidan sonriendo y frotándose la nuca, riendo con nerviosismo.

"Pero sobre que te quedes aquí..."

"Naru-san, no creo que haya ningún problema", intervino Dani, "Es buena chica y estoy seguro de que no dará problemas ¿a que no Kaidan?"

"¡Lo prometo, me portaré bien", dijo la fantasma golpeando el pecho con el puño.

"Mmm, siempre andabas asustando a las chicas en el instituto y a algunas profesoras, pero a mi nunca me hiciste nada", dijo Naru, "La verdad es que siento curiosidad"

"Usted es una mujer casada y yo no soy quien para amenazar el vínculo del matrimonio", respondió Kaidan cruzando los brazos y asintiendo seriamente con la cabeza, como afirmando una verdad universal.

"Mira tu por donde... si hasta tiene un lado formal y todo", añadió Keitarô, "Bueno Naru... yo creo que puede quedarse... es decir, ya tenemos tortugas voladoras, una samurai, un niño-camaleón, una inventora de armas de destrucción masiva... ¿qué importa un fantasma más o un fantasma menos?"

"Mmm, de acuerdo, pero con una condición..."

"¿Cuál?", preguntó Kaidan.

"No deberás bajo ningún concepto meterle mano a ninguna de las chicas ¿entendido?"

"¿Solo eso?", preguntó Kaidan, para acto seguido hacer un saludo militar sonriendo, "¡A sus órdenes, jefa Naru!"

Minutos más tarde, con ya casi todo el mundo en sus habitaciones, Dani y Kaidan caminaban por uno de los pasillos del piso superior, buscando una habitación para la nueva residente.

"Me sorprende...", comenzó el muchacho, "... que no tuvieras problema al aceptar la condición de Naru-san"

"Bueno", respondió la fantasma con una sonrisa picarona, "Sé hacer muchas cosas sin usar las manos"

"_Uh oh..._"

* * *

_Al día siguiente..._

Ryo Ameijide Soranaga, 19 años, estudiante de intercambio en la Tôdai, y heredero del clan ninja Soranaga, se encontraba revisando su material al tiempo que lanzaba furtivas miradas al reloj de la pared de su habitación.

"_Son las cuatro de la tarde... 6 horas para estar en el parque Tengoku y hacer frente al desafío..._", pensó, dejando salir un suspiro. En ese momento oyó la puerta de su habitación abrirse lentamente y a alguien entrar de forma que sería totalmente silenciosa si no fuese por que Ryo, dado su entrenamiento, podía oír sin problemas los pasos del intruso... o mejor dicho, intrusa. Solo una persona en la Residencia tenía unos andares tan... zorrunos.

En un instante, unas manos taparon sus ojos desde atrás y sintió como ese alguien se dejaba caer sobre su espalda.

"¿Quién soooooooy?"

"El duende tengu de la Montaña del Este"

Ryo recibió un ligero golpecito en su cabeza. Era un simple reproche, resultaba agradable que no intentasen abrirle la cabeza a uno.

"Aaaw, Ryo-chan... no se puede jugar contigo... ¿de verdad te parezco un tengu?"

"Bueno Kitsune...", replicó el chico sonriendo, "Eres _mi_ tengu..."

"Eso, ahora intenta arreglarlo, tonto", respondió ella con una media sonrisa y echándole la lengua, "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"Uh... er... revisando mi material de ninja, nada más... hace tiempo que no lo hago... je, je...", respondió Ryo, ocultando a duras penas un ligero brote de nerviosismo que no pasó inadvertido a Kitsune.

"No tendrá nada que ver con esa nota tan rara que recibiste anoche ¿verdad?", preguntó ella.

"¡No, claro que no!", replicó él, "Esa nota solo era una broma de un gracioso, en serio..."

"Ryoooo, sé cuando alguien está mintiendo", dijo ella encarándolo y abriendo los ojos, "Ahora dime de que va todo esto o dejo que Kaolla pruebe contigo su nuevo suero de la verdad"

Ryo bajó la mirada, no podía mentirle a ella si le miraba a los ojos, de ninguna manera... "Lo siento Kitsune... son... cosas de familia... no puedo decírtelo"

"¿Acaso es que no confías en mi?", preguntó ella ligeramente dolida. La cabeza de Ryo se alzó como un resorte al oír aquello.

"¡Ni se te ocurra pensar eso!", exclamó, "Es solo... es solo que es algo que podría ser peligroso... mucho... y no quiero que te pase nada... a ti no...", dijo, sin poder continuar más al notar como se formaba un nudo en su garganta ante el solo pensamiento de que algo podría ocurrirle a ella. Kitsune lo abrazó, con fuerza, y los dos se mantuvieron así en silencio hasta que la chica lo rompió: "¿Es peligroso?", le preguntó ella.

"Puede serlo"

"¿Cómo lo de aquella vez en la isla, donde pudimos haber muerto?"

"No estoy seguro, pero quizá si"

"¿Volverás conmigo?"

Como única respuesta Ryo deshizo el abrazo y la miró fijamente. Entonces, sin mediar palabra, la besó, profundamente. Ella se inclinó hasta que los dos estuvieron recostados sobre el suelo de la habitación, y cuando se pararon por un instante para tomar aire él le respondió, susurrándole al oído.

"Si"

* * *

"¡Jooo, yo quiero entrar en los baños termales!" 

"¡TU NO ENTRARÁS AHÍ MIENTRAS VIVA!"

Motoko comenzaba a quedarse afónica... nunca, en toda su vida, había alzando tantas veces la voz contra una persona, ni siquiera Keitarô, pero es que Kaidan conseguía sacarla de sus casillas como nadie lo había hecho jamás.

"Pooorfi, Moto-chan", dijo la fantasma poniendo ojos de cachorrito, "Hace mucho que no estoy en unos baños termales (una década y media para ser exactos)... déjame aunque solo sea un poquito"

"Eso, Moto-chan, déjale aunque sea un poquito", añadió Kaolla poniéndose al lado de la fantasma e imitando sus gestos.

"Lo que faltaba, que tu la imitases...", refunfuñó la kendoka, "Mientras no la imites en otras cosas..."

"¿Qué otras cosas?", preguntó Kaolla con fingida inocencia y sonrisa traviesa.

"Eso ¿en qué no puede imitarme, Moto-chan?", añadió Kaidan, también sonriendo con picardía.

"Yo... maldito par de...", gruño Motoko, para interrumpirse al ver a Ryo cruzando el pasillo en dirección a la salida. Llevaba un chaquetón, pero por debajo de él era perfectamente visible su traje negro de shinobi.

"Soranaga ¿a dónde vas de esa guisa?", preguntó Motoko.

"Ah... es que tengo que atender un asuntillo dentro de unas horas", replicó el joven, "Dile a Shinobu que no me guarde plato para la cena, seguramente llegaré tarde"

"Eh, Ryo-san", preguntó Kaidan señalando al chico, "¿Eso que tienes en el cuello es un mordisco?"

"Eeer... ¡tengo que irme ya!", exclamó, "¡Adiós!", y salió corriendo pasillo abajo.

"_Aquí pasa algo_", pensó Motoko para si, ignorando los gestos de distracción de Kaolla y a Kaidan atravesando la puerta de los baños.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Kitsune se había quedado en la habitación de Ryo, mirando fijamente el techo y jugueteando con uno de los kunai que se había dejado el muchacho. Al incorporarse con intención de ir a su propia habitación vio por el rabillo del ojo un papel doblado sobre el escritorio de Ryo. Era la nota que había recibido el día anterior. Kitsune la cogió, pero no tardó en resultarle infructuoso el intentar leerla. Reconocía las letras, por haber leído textos en inglés anteriormente, pero aquello no era inglés... 

"_Pero Ryo lo entendió, así que solo puede ser españ... ¡aaajaaá!_"

* * *

Shinobu se encontraba en la cocina, comenzando a separar los ingredientes de lo que más tarde sería la cena, cuando Kitsune hizo acto de presencia. 

"Shinobu ¿está Daniel-san aquí?"

"¿Eh? No, no está... necesitaba un par de cosas y se ofreció a ir a comprarlas, aún no ha vuelto ¿lo querías para algo?"

"Uh... bueno... una tontería de nada...", dijo Kitsune, "Así que se te ofreció a hacer la compra... que galante ¿eh?", añadió, guiñando un ojo a la peliazul.

"¿E.. eh?"

"Seguro que puedes hacer que se te ofrezca para _cualquier cosa_"

"¡Kitsune, que estás insinuando?"

"¿Yoooo? Nada... ¿en qué estabas pensando?"

"...", Shinobu no respondió... se habia puesto tan roja como los tomates que había estado cortando.

"Je je... parece que esa cabecita tuya ha aprendido algo de mi después de todo", dijo Kitsune dándole unas ligeras palmaditas en la cabeza, "¿Puedes decirme al menos donde está Sonia-san?"

"E... en el te...tejado... en la terraza... creo... entrenando..."

"Muuuuchas gracias", dijo Kitsune con una enorme sonrisa y saliendo de la cocina... para darse la vuelta en el último momento, "Y si alguna vez consigues que se te ofrezca para '_eso_' te doy unos consejitos gratis¿eh?"

"¡Kitsune!"

* * *

"Uno... dos... tres... ¡Golpea!... Uno... dos... tres... ¡Golpea!... Uno... dos..." 

Sonia repetía las mismas palabras y los mismos movimientos una y otra vez con su _claymore_, avanzando simultáneamente tres pasos para retrocederlos más tarde, volviendo al punto inicial de su ejercicio, una serie de combinaciones de movimientos de bloqueo seguidos de una finta y ataque.

"¿Sonia-san?", oyó preguntar a alguien desde las escaleras de la terraza. La pelirroja se volvió y pudo ver a Kitsune. No pudo evitar percatarse de la expresión seria de la chica.

"¿Si, Konno-san?", preguntó la pelirroja bajando la espada, "¿Ocurre algo?"

"Veras...", comenzó Kitsune al tiempo que le mostraba la nota, "Ryo recibió esto anoche, a través de la ventana y creo que no es nada bueno... se fue con la mitad de su material de combate... no tengo ni idea de lo que hay escrito y..."

"Déjame verlo", dijo la pelirroja cogiendo el papel. Lo leyó momentáneamente y sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

"¿Qué hora es?"

"Uh... ahora mismo casi las ocho..."

"Tenemos dos horas para llegar al parque Tengoku, si es que quieres ir"

"Eso está al otro extremo de la ciudad, y aunque Hinata no es muy grande tardaremos casi una hora", dijo Kitsune.

"Y añade el hecho de que el parque no es pequeño y Ryo puede estar en cualquier parte de él"

"¿Qué es esa nota Sonia-san, qué es?"

"Un duelo", respondió la pelirroja, "A Ryo lo han retado a un duelo"

"¿Un d... duelo?", musitó Kitsune.

"Mmmf, quizá no deberíamos meternos", dijo la pelirroja frotándose las sienes.

"¡Pero eso puede ser a muerte!"

"Prepárate y espérame en la puerta... yo voy a coger un par de cosas", dijo Sonia arrugando el papel con una sola mano y dejándolo caer.

"¿Qué haremos?"

"Vamos a dejar que Ryo tenga ese duelo..."

"¿Qué?... pero si..."

"... pero si intentan matarle, haré que lo de la batalla de Bannockburn parezca un capitulo de los Teletubbies"

* * *

_De camino al parque..._ "¿... a que viene esa botella de sake vacía?", preguntó Sonia. 

"Es mi botella de la suerte", respondió Kitsune, "La primera botella de sake de marca que bebí y la única que jamás se ha roto si golpeo a alguien con ella"

"Ouch"

* * *

_Parque Tengoku._

Ya es la hora.

Ryo se encontraba desde hace diez minutos en un claro del parque, cercano a uno de los estanques del mismo, en total y absoluto silencio. El único sonido que oía era el de su propia respiración y el ulular del viento entre los árboles. Entonces oyó los pasos.

Eran tres, y aparecieron al otro lado del claro, caminando con total calma. El de la derecha vestía un traje shinobi tradicional... pero en un chillón color amarillo que sin duda hacía daño a la vista. El de la izquierda vestía de forma similar, pero sus telas eran de un blanco grisáceo. El shinobi del centro iba totalmente de negro, y era una mujer. Su cabeza estaba totalmente cubierta por una capucha, sus ojos ocultos por unas gafas oscuras y llevaba su boca cubierta por algo similar a una mascarilla que parecía un distorsionador de voz. Portaba una katana colgando de su cintura y parecía llevar otra espada a sus espaldas, envuelta en telas.

Ryo los saludó con una inclinación de cabeza.

"He venido", dijo.

"Lo vemos", respondió la mujer. Su voz sonaba profunda y distorsionada por el aparato, "¿Sabes para que te hemos llamado Soranaga?"

"¿Un duelo?"

"No", dijo ella.

"Una prueba", añadió el vestido de blanco.

"Pero antes de eso...", dijo el vestido de amarillo, "¿Has traído el kunai? Ya te dijimos que andábamos cortos de material", añadió, sonriendo bajo la mascara.

"_¿Estos tipos van en serio?_", pensó Ryo lanzando con suavidad el kunai al otro hombre, que lo cogió sin problemas, "Y... así que una prueba... me diréis al menos vuestros nombres"

"Mi nombre es Kin", dijo el vestido de amarillo.

"Y yo me llamo Gin", dijo el vestido de blanco grisáceo.

" /Yo no tengo nombre que darte/ ", dijo la mujer vestida de negro... en español. Ryo abrió ligeramente los ojos sorprendido: "¿Fuiste tu quien escribió la nota?"

"Si", respondió, "Pero basta ya de hablar... que comience la prueba... ¡Kin!... ¡Gin!..."

Al pronunciar sus nombres, los dos shinobis corrieron hacia Ryo a gran velocidad, lanzando una nube de shurikens hacia el joven, que fue aparentemente alcanzado de lleno por ellos para...

_PUF!_

... tras una pequeña explosión de humo, ser sustituido por un tocón de madera en el que se encontraban ahora clavadas las armas.

"¡Kawarimi!", exclamaron Kin y Gin al unísono, frenando sus pasos.

"¿Dónde está?", preguntó Gin.

Apenas pronunciada esa pregunta, de uno de los árboles del lado izquierdo del claro surgieron seis cuchillas unidas a hilos metálicos lanzadas contra los ninjas. Gin las esquivó a duras penas, saltando hacía atrás con una voltereta, pero Kin no pudo evitar perder su cuchillo al ser alcanzado en el brazo y sufrir cortes. Cuando las cuchillas y el hilo metálico se soltaron retrayéndose a su posición original entre los árboles, se dio cuenta de que apenas podía mover el brazo.

"¿Cómo...?"

"He añadido narcóticos al hilo metálico y las cuchillas", dijo una voz que parecía moverse de un árbol a otro, "Tendrás ese brazo dormido varios días"

De repente, Kin escuchó la voz a sus espaldas.

"Ahora... dormirás tu", dijo Ryo susurrándole al oído.

Kin intentó girarse y golpear con su brazo sano, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando dos manos lo golpearon en determinados puntos del cuello con fuerza, dejándolo inconsciente. Nada más dejar caer al ninja, Ryo saltó hacia su izquierda, esquivando dos kunais que se clavaron profundamente en el tronco que había a su espalda. Gin contraatacaba.

"¡Eso de las drogas en las cuchillas y el hilo ha estado muy bien!", exclamó el ninja risueño, sin dejar de lanzar armas arrojadizas a Ryo, en este caso afiladas agujas. En su continuo movimiento para esquivar, Ryo se encontró de repente pisando una zona del suelo cercana a la raíz de un árbol que parecía ligeramente removida.

"_Oh, mier..._"

Saltando hacia atrás, el chico consiguió esquivar la nube de cuchillas que surgió lanzada del suelo, pero sin poder evitar ser alcanzado en su pantorrilla izquierda. Sin emitir ningún quejido, Ryo desenvainó su espada y giró en redondo bloqueando un golpe de cuchillo de Gin.

"Muy bien esquivado"

"Gracias"

Se separaron, retrocediendo varios pasos sin apartar la vista uno del otro. Gin lanzó otra nube de agujas hacia Ryo que el chico esquivó sin problemas... para encontrarse de repente cara a cara con su oponente.

"_¿Cómo se ha movido tan rápido?_", fue el único pensamiento que pasó por la cabeza de Ryo cuando vio como Gin se disponía a golpearle con su puño en pleno rostro... y justo en ese instante...

_CRASH!_

Gin cayó al suelo, golpeado duramente en la cabeza por un objeto que había llegado desde el exterior del claro.

Una enorme botella de sake.

"¿Qué demonios?", exclamó Gin levantándose aturdido... para ver apenas en unas décimas de segundo una cabellera pelirroja y ser recibido por un puño que lo lanzó contra uno de los árboles, dejándolo inconsciente en el acto.

"Sonia...", susurró Ryo, "Kitsune... ¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí?"

"Uh... ¡Ha sido idea de ella!", dijo Sonia señalando a Kitsune.

"¡Eh, fuiste tu la que dijo que deberíamos dejar de observar y saltó en medio de la pelea!"

"Dios... esto se complica por momentos", dijo Ryo llevándose una mano a la frente y apoyándose en un árbol.

"La prueba no ha terminado Soranaga", dijo una voz metálica y distorsionada. Ryo se volvió y pudo ver a la ninja de negro desenvainando su katana, "_¡Demonios, me había olvidado totalmente de ell...!_"

Apenas pudo acabar su pensamiento cuando la ninja, con una velocidad monstruosa, se situó tras Sonia. La pelirroja intentó golpear a la shinobi pero ésta la esquivó sin problemas y lanzó un fuerte rodillazo en el vientre de la joven, tumbándola y lanzándola a varios metros, para acto seguido girar sobre una pierna y saltar hacía una paralizada Kitsune, con su katana en alto.

Ryo no gritó su nombre, no dijo nada. Se limitó a actuar. Moviéndose con una velocidad que ni sabía que tenía se interpuso entre la ninja vestida de negro y Kitsune, parando la katana de su oponente sujetándola con la palma de las manos. Bajo sus gafas oscuras, la shinobi abrió los ojos con considerable sorpresa. Entonces, Ryo forzó la hoja de la katana... y la rompió. La shinobi retrocedió de un salto, mientras Ryo dejaba caer el pedazo de metal al suelo.

"¿Estas bien?", preguntó a Kitsune, girando ligeramente su cabeza para poder ver a la joven.

La chica se limitó a asentir, temblando.

Ryo se volvió de nuevo hacia la shinobi, "Escúchame, y escúchame bien... dijiste que esto era una prueba para mi... no tengo ni idea de quien eres, ni de quienes eran tus compañeros, pero acepté esa prueba porque fui retado y yo no soy de los que dan marcha atrás en estos asuntos... pero la prueba era conmigo y solo conmigo, así que te quede claro¡COMO VUELVAS A INTENTAR HACER DAÑO A ALGUNA DE LAS PERSONAS QUE ME IMPORTAN TE MATARÉ Y ME ASEGURARÉ DE QUE NO QUEDE NADA QUE DAR DE COMER A LOS CUERVOS!"

En el claro se hizo el silencio. Ryo dejó caer unas pocas lágrimas por la rabia y los nervios, cuando sintió a Kitsune posando una mano en su hombro. El chico la agarró, como si fuera lo más importante para él en aquel momento.

"Ryo... debí hacerte caso... siento haber venido aquí... soy una est..."

"No"

"¿Ryo?"

El chico apretó la mano de ella con más fuerza, "Me alegro de que hayas venido... de no estar solo..."

En el otro lado del claro Sonia también se había levantado y acababa de presenciarlo todo, con una medía sonrisa en los labios, "Y dicen que yo soy la que tiene mal genio..."

Entonces los oyeron. Aplausos. La shinobi de negro había dejado caer lo que quedaba de su arma y estaba aplaudiendo, "Muy aleccionador, sin duda... has conseguido que me emocione, Soranaga-san"

"¿Se está burlando o que?", preguntó Ryo ligeramente irritado, esperando otra triquiñuela.

"Oh, no... solo te felicito... si te sirve de consuelo no iba a matar a la chica, no era mi intención... si no hubieras llegado a tiempo hubiera frenado el golpe"

"¿Eh?"

"Como tu has dicho está prueba era para ti, y solo para ti... y he de decir que...", la mujer se quitó el distorsionador de voz, la cual sonó entonces suave y dulce al pronunciar el final de la frase, "... prueba superada, Ryo-kun..."

"_¡Esa voz!_", pensaron Sonia y Ryo al instante.

La shinobi se quitó las gafas oscuras, y la capucha...

Ryo y Sonia se quedaron mudos, con cara de tontos.

Kitsune abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

Aquella mujer tenía, simple y llanamente, el rostro más hermoso que jamás hubiese visto en toda su vida. De rasgos japoneses pero ojos ligeramente redondeados, de un suave color almendrado que hacía juego con sus largos cabellos castaños que ahora caían sobre sus hombros, la mujer dirigió su mirada a Ryo y sonrió con dulzura, algo ante lo cual el muchacho exclamó una única y clarificadora palabra.

"¡MAMÁ!"

"Hola cariño¿qué tal?"

"Pe... pero... pero... pero... pero... ¡PERO A QUE DEMONIOS HA VENIDO TODO ESTO?"

"A hacerte una prueba, ya te lo he dicho", replicó ella, sin dejar de sonreír. Kitsune no pudo evitar la impresión de que aquella mujer le recordase a Tsuruko, la hermana de Motoko, como si las dos hubieran salido del mismo molde.

"¿Ryo-chan?", preguntó Kitsune, "¿E... esta es tu madre?"

"Si, lo soy... Megumi Soranaga, encantada", respondió la mujer inclinando la cabeza, "Y deduzco que tu debes de ser la afortunada que le ha echado el lazo a mi niño ¿no es así?"

"Eh... bueno..."

"Es un placer volver a verla, Megumi", dijo Sonia, entrando en ese momento en la conversación.

"Aaah, Sonia, querida... espero no haberte hecho mucho daño con ese rodillazo ¿me perdonas?"

"Ah, claro, claro..", dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa nerviosa, algo sin duda muy inusual en ella.

"Por cierto niña... ¿no deberías estar de viaje de estudios en Florida?", preguntó Megumi, "¿Qué haces en Japón?"

"Estooo..."

"¡Mamá!", exclamó Ryo, "Repito¿A qué ha venido todo esto¿Para qué era esta prueba?. ¿Qué demonios era tan importante como para asustarme de esta manera y estar a punto de costarme una temporada en el hospital?"

Megumi miró a su hijo con seriedad, para acto seguido cerrar los ojos y sonreír fugazmente, "Sigh... tan duro de mollera como su padre", dijo, al tiempo que descolgaba de su espalda la otra espada que llevaba envuelta en telas y comenzaba a desenvolverla.

"Eh... pero si esa es...", comenzó Ryo, pero no pudo acabar cuando su madre se arrodilló delante de él, alzando la espada y ofreciéndosela.

"Ryo Ameijide Soranaga, yo, Megumi Soranaga, señora del clan Soranaga de las Sombras y el Viento, te cedo la espada Kagetsume no Tsurugi, símbolo del señorío de nuestro clan, nombrándote su portador y nuevo Señor del clan"

Silencio.

"..."

Más silencio.

"¿QUEEEEEEEEEEÉ?"

"Lo dicho, tan duro de mollera como su padre", dijo Megumi para si, dejando la espada en manos de Ryo, "Acabo de nombrarte nuevo jefe de nuestro clan, para eso fue toda esta prueba"

"Pe... pe... pero..."

"¡Felicidades Ryo-chan!", exclamó de repente Kitsune, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

"Pe... pe... pe..."

"Creo que lo ha dejado en shock, Megumi", dijo Sonia señalando a Ryo con el dedo. Megumi soltó una risita tapándose la boca con su mano, "Mi hijo siempre ha sido impresionable..."

"Pe... pero mamá... yo..."

"Chssst... no digas nada y no me vengas con esa estupidez de 'no estoy preparado', porque no es cierto... eres digno de la jefatura, al menos a mis ojos... y dado que yo era tu única superior eso es lo que cuenta"

Ryo calló y bajo la vista hacia la espada tsurugi que sujetaba entre sus manos. La sacó ligeramente de su vaina para poder ver la hoja. Era negra, de un negro hermoso y brillante que reflejaba las luces que incidían en él. Ryo envainó de nuevo la espada y alzó la vista hacia su madre, se aclaró la garganta y...

"Yo, Ryo Ameijide Soranaga, acepto mi puesto de Señor del clan Soranaga de las Sombras y el Viento de manos de Megumi Soranaga, madre y anterior kashira del clan"

"¡Ese es mi niño!", exclamó Megumi abrazando de repente a Ryo como solo una madre sabe abrazar.

"¡Mamá, que me rompes las costillas!", exclamó el muchacho con el poco aire que le quedaba. Megumi lo soltó, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y entonces se volvió hacia Kitsune, "Cuida de mi niño ¿eh?"

"Descuide", replicó Kitsune con una sonrisa.

"Y a ver si me vais aumentando el clan un día de estos... ya sabéis a que me refiero, parejita...", añadió Megumi, cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa zorruna que hasta aquel momento Kitsune solo había visto al mirarse en el espejo.

"¡Mamá!", exclamó Ryo, sonrojado hasta unos niveles que también hasta aquel momento creían que solo podría alcanzar Shinobu.

"Tranquilo Ryo... solo déjame hablar con la chica del asunto, quisiera saber si has heredado ciertas 'capacidades' de tu padre", añadió Megumi ensanchando aún más su sonrisa.

"¡Maaaamaaaá!"

"Vamos, vamos, no es para tanto...", dijo Megumi sacudiendo la mano y quitando hierro al asunto al tiempo que soltaba una ligera carcajada, "En fin, tendré que ir retirándome"

"¿Cómo, ya te vas?", preguntó Ryo.

"Si, tengo que coger el vuelo de vuelta dentro de unas horas y estar en España para continuar el entrenamiento de tu hermana", dijo Megumi, "Así que esto es una despedida por ahora"

"Oiga", dijo Kitsune, "¿Y los dos fulanos que estaban con usted, va a dejarlos aquí?"

"Ah, yo no me preocuparía", dijo Megumi volviéndose hacia el claro. Los demás siguieron su mirada y...

"¡Eh, han desaparecido!", exclamó Sonia.

"No puede ser, pero si...", comenzó Ryo, para verse interrumpido por su madre.

"Creeme Ryo-kun... Kin-san y Gin-san están a otro nivel distinto del nuestro, estaban conmigo solo por hacerme un favor personal, pero no creas que podrías quitarlos de en medio... ni siquiera emplearon una décima parte de su capacidad"

"Cielos"

"Claro que ahora como jefe del clan...", dijo Megumi entregándole unos pergaminos, "Podrás contactar con ellos y otras personas, te dejo todas las instrucciones e indicaciones aquí, junto con unas pocas técnicas secretas que solo el Señor del clan debe conocer"

"Mamá... esto es mucho de golpe... en serio..."

"Tómatelo como un regalo de cumpleaños y navidades todo en uno", dijo la mujer alejándose de ellos y adentrándose más en el claro, "En fin... tengo que irme... ¡Abayo!"

Y entonces, con un destello y una pequeña nube de humo, Megumi Soranaga desapareció en un instante, sin dejar el más mínimo rastro de su presencia, salvo dos chicas y un joven aún muy sorprendidos por todo lo que acababa de pasar.

Sonia se volvió hacia Ryo y Kitsune y no pudo evitar percibir que la atmósfera que giraba en torno a ellos pedía a gritos que los dejasen a solas, "Chicos... yo creo que iré, hum, adelantándome... os veré en la Residencia¿vale?"

"Ah, de acuerdo Sonia", respondió Ryo.

"Hasta luego, Sonia-san", dijo Kitsune.

Y la pelirroja los dejó solos en el parque. Ryo y Kitsune salieron del claro hasta llegar al estanque y sentarse en uno de los bancos situados junto a él.

"Bueno...", dijo la joven.

"Bueno...", dijo el muchacho.

Silencio.

"Ryo... yo... querría pedirte disculpas por no haberte hecho caso y venir aquí y..."

"Kitsune, ya te dije que no importaba"

"¡Pero a mi si me importa!", exclamó ella, "Me siento como si no hubiera confiado en ti... y eso después de lo que te había dicho y..."

No pudo continuar, no cuando una mano le hizo girar el rostro suavemente y unos labios se juntaron con los de ella en un profundo beso, silenciándola. Estuvieron así unos minutos antes de interrumpirse.

"¿R... Ryo...?"

"Te dije que me alegraba de no estar solo"

Kitsune se abrazó a él, hundiendo su cabeza en su pecho mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos, "¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?", preguntó ella.

"¿Perdón?"

"¿Porqué estás conmigo? Nadie... nadie con quien haya estado hasta ahora me ha tratado como tu... nadie me ha defendido como tu, nunca... yo siempre he sido la 'viva la virgen', la juerguista borracha, la despreocupada, ningún hombre con quien haya estado me ha tomado más en serio que a un juguete... Entonces ¿porqué tu...?"

"Yo... no sabría decirlo...quizá porque me gusta estar contigo, porque me haces sentir bien... porque eres una persona maravillosa pese a todos los líos en que metes a tus amigos, porque tienes un corazón de oro aunque ni tu misma quieras admitirlo..."

"Ryo...", musitó ella, alzando su rostro y mirándolo con sus ojos abiertos fijamente. Él le acarició la cara con suavidad y apartó un cabello que caía sobre su frente.

"... y quizá... porque creo que soy la única persona o una de las pocas personas a quien has dejado ver lo que brilla realmente... en tus ojos..."

Kitsune se abrazó con más fuerza a él y cerró los ojos dejando caer unas pocas lágrimas de felicidad, susurrando un "Gracias" que Ryo pudo oír claramente. Entonces la chica sintió como unas manos la rodeaban y la alzaban, y se encontró sujeta por los brazos de Ryo, que ahora estaba de pie, cargando con ella.

"¿Eh...?"

"¿Qué te parece si volvemos a la Residencia y descansamos un poco?", dijo él chico con una sonrisa, "Ha sido un día muy movido y ya es tarde"

"Si...", dijo ella, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de él y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, "Si..."

Ryo se limitó a asentir e inició el camino de vuelta a la Residencia llevando a Kitsune en brazos. A ella la alcanzó el sueño durante el camino, antes de que llegasen a su destino y mirando su rostro dormido y en paz, con una sonrisa iluminada por la luz de la luna, un pensamiento atravesó la cabeza de Ryo, Señor del clan Soranaga, como una estrella fugaz.

"_Decididamente... algún día voy a casarme con esta chica_"

Y en algún punto, de camino al aeropuerto de Tokyo, una shinobi totalmente de negro, no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja sin acabar de tener claro el porqué.

**Fin del Capítulo XII**

**Próximo capítulo: Despedidas y bienvenidas. **


	13. Despedidas y bienvenidas

_Se siente la tardanza con este capítulo, gente: primero fueron exámenes, luego algo de pereza post-curro, periodos de ausencia, falta de tiempo, mi vagancia crónica derivada de mi familia paterna, etc... pero en fin, aquí está, algo menos denso que los anteriores quizá, pero creo que mantengo el nivel. _

**XIII**

**Despedidas y bienvenidas.**

_Del Diario de Ema Maeda._

_Querido diario, hacia tiempo que no te escribía, concretamente desde un poco antes de que llegasen nuestros dos nuevos encargados a la Residencia ¿Porqué tenemos nuevos encargados, sabes? Un par de chicos la mar de simpáticos, aunque no llegaron aquí con muy buen pie al principio._

_Y bueno, la verdad, aún tropiezan de cuando en cuando, aunque Ryo-san parece pasar mucho tiempo con Kitsune-sempai en la cafetería. _

_¡Nos ha pasado de todo! Gue-chan me contó lo de la isla... al final me alegro de no haber ido, me hubiera muerto de miedo. También tenemos a una fantasma viviendo ahora con nosotras ¡Es muy graciosa! Pero a veces me mira... no sé, como raro, como si yo fuera un pastelillo y se me fuese a comer. Es extraña, y siempre que se me queda mirando así, como embobada, aparece Motoko y comienza a perseguirla con su espada._

_También ha estado Sonia-san estos últimos meses con nosotras. Al final ha sido casi como si estuviera desde siempre, aunque tenía una forma de ser algo chocante. A veces mirábamos sus entrenamientos con Motoko... daban miedo. Motoko era rápida y grácil pero Sonia se asemejaba más a una apisonadora, con ese enorme espadón. _

_Al final se fue la semana pasada en un vuelo a Europa. Como siempre, nos pusimos a llorar a moco tendido como en todas las despedidas (aunque ella y Motoko se hacían las estoicas). En una especie de arranque abrazó de una vez a Daniel-san y Ryo-san ¡Casi los asfixia! Daniel-san aun se queja estos días de la espalda (aunque creo que lo hace para escaquearse de limpiar el suelo). Todas le dimos regalos de despedida, aunque el más raro fue el de Mutsumi. Aún no entiendo lo de esa mujer con las sandias ¿Y a que vendría eso de decirle a Sonia '_para que hagan juego con las tuyas_'? Naru-sempai le dio un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza por eso, aunque Mutsumi se limitó a reír como si no pasase nada y Sonia se limitó a encogerse de hombros cargando con las sandias... aunque juraría que le temblaba una ceja. _

_Ahora las cosas siguen más o menos como siempre... Ya estamos en Febrero y poco falta para Marzo ¡Naru-sempai ya va a estar de seis meses! La verdad, creo que comenzamos a agobiarla a la pobre, nos preocupamos demasiado. Pero es que tras unos meses bastante serena últimamente le ha dado por comer cosas rarísimas ¡Un día mezcló ramen y pescado con pan de judías! Keitarô-sempai también anda de lo mas ocupado con la futura paternidad... ¡Su hermana le hizo leer veinticinco libros sobre el tema de una sentada! Y a ver quien se atreve a decirle que no a Kanako-san... da mucho miedo (¡Aunque su gatito Kuro es adorable!) _

_Bueno, querido diario, me despido otra vez, he de darle a Guerogué su ración de moscas del día... vaya juraría que acabo de oír el ruido de una moto ¿pero quien subiría una moto por las escaleras del exterior de la Residencia¿Y es Daniel-san ese que está gritando?_

_**IIII**  
_

_En el exterior de la Residencia Hinata._

Para Dani había sido un día como cualquier otro... levantarse temprano, repasar sus apuntes, recordarle a Ryo que le tocaba a él ese día encargarse de limpiar el segundo piso y salir a hacer un par de recados. Justo volvía de esos recados cuando oyó el ruido de un motor a toda velocidad, una especie de 'crash' como si algo chocase contra algo y el sonido inequívoco de un cuerpo volante... Por un instante creyó que se trataba de Seta y su furgoneta, pero el motor de aquello era más 'ligero' y al volverse tras subir las escaleras pudo ver lo que se le venía encima.

Una moto. Y encima de ella, una mujer embutida en cuero negro ajustado y con un casco igualmente negro.

Y lo de 'venirsele encima' era literal, por si alguien aún no se había dado cuenta.

"¡Uaaaaaaaaah!"

_CRAAAÑÑIIEEEEEK!_

La moto cayó sobre sus dos ruedas en perfecto equilibrio frente a la Residencia. Dani, haciendo gala de unos reflejos que solo pueden desarrollarse esquivando los misiles termodirigidos de Kaolla, había conseguido apartarse a tiempo... a costa de que el contenido de las bolsas de la compra se chafase contra el suelo. El muchacho se levantó del suelo, con las piernas temblequeando... ciertamente, nunca conseguiría acostumbrarse del todo a esa clase de sucesos que solo parecían suceder en torno a esa residencia.

"¡Es que está loca o qué?", exclamó señalando a la motorista, que parecía ignorarle al tiempo que desmontaba, "¡Eh, que le estoy hablando!"

Siguiendo sin dar señal de haber oído a Dani, la mujer se quitó el casco, dejando su rostro al descubierto... y al chico prácticamente mudo al reconocer aquellos rasgos faciales, acallando sus reprimendas y musitando un nombre.

"¿Shinobu-chan?"

La mujer miró a Dani con ligera sorpresa, alzando una ceja y encaminándose hacia él, para acto seguido extender una mano y ayudarlo a incorporarse. Todo ello sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, lo cual estaba comenzando a poner nervioso al joven.

"Dime chaval...", dijo ella, con una voz fuerte y clara, al tiempo que se llevaba un cigarro (más bien una colilla) a la boca y lo encendía, "¿De que conoces tu a Shinobu Maehara?"

**_IIII_**

Más o menos en el mismo instante que una moto estaba a punto de aplastar a Dani, Shinobu salía de su habitación tras varias horas de repaso continuo, sintiendo lo que parecía ser una incipiente jaqueca.

"_Me pregunto si Naru y Keitarô-sempai también acababan así de atontados tras una sesión de estudio..._", pensó, "_Claro que ellos nunca pudieron estudiar muchas horas seguidas, siempre pasaba algo que hacia que Naru-sempai golpease a Keitarô-sempai lanzándolo lejos_", recordó la muchacha con una risita, que se vio interrumpida ante el estruendo que se acercaba a ella desde el pasillo.

Al fondo del mismo pudo ver a Kaidan, corriendo/flotando como alma que lleva el diablo, con el rostro pálido (todo lo pálido que pueda ser el rostro de un fantasma traslucido) y una expresión a medio camino entre el humor y el puro terror. Detrás de ella Motoko, katana en mano y expresión furiosa, soltando juramentos por la boca que desde luego no eran propios de una samurai. Y por último, pero no menos importante y persiguiendo a las otras dos, Kaolla montada sobre un extraño ingenio mecánico parecido a una araña, con Tama revoloteando en torno a ella.

"¡Vuelve aquí, fantasma del demonio, o te maaato!"

"¡Ya estoy muerta Moto-chan!"

Las dos pasaron corriendo junto a Shinobu, que se había pegado a la pared.

"¿P... pero qué ha pasado esta vez?", musitó para si, "¿Ha vuelto Kaidan a meter mano a alguien?"

"No", respondió Kaolla sonriente deteniéndose junto a su amiga peliazul, "Es solo que Kaidan se coló en su habitación y se puso a leer el borrador de la nueva novela de Motoko y comenzó a hacerle correcciones y notas..."

Shinobu palideció. Solo había una cosa que enfureciera a Motoko tanto como los pervertidos: que alguien leyese sin su permiso sus novelas inacabadas o las modificase de algún modo.

"Bueeeeno", dijo Kaolla estirándose como un gato y bostezando, "Ahora que esas dos se han largado tendré que buscar a alguien más para probar los dispositivos de inmovilización de este cacharr... ¿eh, Shinobu¿A donde vas?"

"Er... ¡a la cocina! A ver si voy pensando la cena, eso...", exclamó Shinobu desde el otro lado del pasillo, sacudiendo la mano y con cara de circunstancias.

"Jo", bufó la molmolense, "No es como si fuera a probar esto con ella..."

"¿Myuh?", dijo Tama.

"Si, vale... Iba a probar esto con ella, pero tampoco es para tanto ¿verdad tortuga?"

"Myuh"

"¿Sabes que hoy tienes un aspecto más apetitoso que de costumbr...?"

"¡Myuuuuuuuuuh!"

Tama se largó, volando.

"Mmmf, hoy se me escapa todo el mundo... bueno, vamos Kumo-bot, a ver si está Ema en su habitación, seguro que ella si quiere ser un buen conejillo de indias", dijo Kaolla al tiempo que ponía su nuevo invento en marcha, con una sonrisa infantil en el rostro.

**_IIII_**

Shinobu soltó un suspiro de camino a la cocina, pero tampoco pudo evitar sonreír. La Residencia Hinata era un lugar ajetreado, esto estaba claro, pero la chica no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Fue en ese momento cuando oyó la voz de Dani proveniente desde el vestíbulo de entrada.

"¡Eh, Shinobu!... ¡una especie de clon tuyo más viejo y vestida con cuero anda preguntando por ti!"

_PLAF!_

"... y acaba de darme una colleja por llamarla 'vieja'... ay, escuece"

"¿Eh?", susurró Shinobu al tiempo que se acercaba a la sala. ¿Un clon suyo¿Más viejo? Quizá Daniel-kun estaba teniendo alucinaciones... La chica llegó hasta el vestíbulo, donde pudo ver a Dani y a la otra persona...

"¡Tía Nanase!"

Un casco de motorista atravesó volando la habitación, arreando a Shinobu en la cabeza.

"¡Ouch!"

"¡Te he dicho mil veces que no me llames tía!"

"¿A que me recuerda a mi esto?", musitó Dani, pasmado.

En ese momento más personas que habían oído a Dani antes, y el golpe ahora, llegaban al vestíbulo: Motoko, Ema, Kaolla, Kaidan... Incluso Ryo y Kitsune, que se encontraban en la cafetería y que ya habían oído el ruido de la moto, se acercaron a mirar. Todos pudieron ver a Shinobu brotándose la cabeza y sosteniendo un casco de motorista, y frente a ella una mujer ligeramente más alta. Dani no andaba desencaminado cuando dijo que parecía un clon: La mujer era prácticamente un reflejo de Shinobu... pero con una expresión más dura en el rostro, ojos azules oscuros, cabellos purpúreos y ciertamente con más edad, probablemente en plena treintena. Vestía pantalones y chaqueta de cuero muy ajustados que marcaban todo un contorno corporal que haría que más de uno se volviese a mirarla dos veces o más.

"Mira que darme con el casco, Nanase... no es para tanto que te llame tía", reprochó Shinobu.

"Lo que tu digas... 'chispita'...", respondió la mujer, con una media sonrisa.

"¡N-no me llames chispita!", exclamó Shinobu, enrojeciendo, "¡Ya no tengo cuatro años!"

"Je¿A que toca la moral que le llamen a uno algo que no quiere que le llamen, a que si?"

"Uh... disculpe", intervino Kitsune, "¿Y usted es...?"

La mujer se volvió, observando al resto de personas presentes, "Soy Nanase Maehara, y soy la tía de esta chispita de aquí", dijo, señalando a Shinobu, que dejó caer la cabeza con resignación.

"Y he... venido a pedirte un favor, querida sobrina", dijo acto seguido volviéndose de nuevo hacia Shinobu, poniendo expresión dulce en el rostro.

"¿Un favor, qué favor?"

"Necesito alojamiento... durante un tiempo"

**_IIII_**

"¿Vas a dejarla quedarse?", preguntó Ryo mientras ayudaba a Dani a llevar algunas de las bolsas de Nanase a la habitación donde se alejaría temporalmente.

"Preferiría consultar con Keitarô y Naru-san, pero Shinobu insistió tanto que dejásemos quedarse a su tía que..."

"Que tu no pudiste resistirte a sus suplicas y a su mirada pura y virginal... ¿es eso?", soltó Ryo conteniendo la risa.

"Grrmbfm... cierra la boca", gruñó Dani.

"Por cierto, dado que los has mencionado... ¿donde están los jefes?"

"Naru-san tenía hoy revisión en el ginecólogo, por lo de que van a entrar en el tercer trimestre, y creo que les oí algo de ir a cenar fuera o algo así... y conociendo a Kanako seguro que los está siguiendo y monitorizando"

"¿Y Mutsumi?"

"Pues o en su seminario o inconsciente en algún lugar de la Residencia... ah, ya estamos aquí", dijo Dani, llegando a la habitación, situada en el segundo piso, un poco alejada del resto, "¿Podemos entrar?", preguntó, al tiempo que golpeaba ligeramente la puerta corrediza.

"Si, adelante", se oyó decir a Shinobu desde el interior. Ésta se encontraba sentada frente a su tía, parecía que las dos estuviesen conversando. Nanase se volvió a mirar a los dos jóvenes cuando estos entraron cargando algunas de las bolsas y petates que llevaba consigo en la moto, sonriendo pícaramente, "Vaya vaya sobrinita, ya veo porque te gusta tanto vivir aquí, con dos mancebos trabajando para ti¿eh?"

"_¿Acaba de llamarnos mancebos?_", pensó Dani.

"_¿Qué es un mancebo?_", pensó Ryo.

"¡Tía Nanase, no digas cosas así!", exclamó Shinobu, nerviosa, ruborizada y sacudiendo los brazos. Nanase intentaba reprimir las carcajadas a duras penas. Shinobu se limitó a bufar ligeramente, apretando los labios, "En fin, mejor que te los presente, y después al resto de las chicas... Estos son Ryo-san..."

Ryo alzó la mano en gesto de saludo, "¿Qué hay?"

"... y Daniel-kun"

"¡Ah, te conozco!", exclamó Nanase señalando a Dani, "Tu eres ese del que Shinobu me habló en una de sus cartas, el de los calzones verdes con conejitos amarillos"

"Sh... Shi... ¡Shinobu!", exclamó Dani, "¿LE CONTASTE ESO?"

"¿Calzones verdes con conejitos amarillos?", preguntó Ryo conteniendo la risa, "¿Se refiere a los que te regaló tu madre¿Pero no los habías tirado?"

"Ryo, cállate, o le cuento a Kitsune lo de cierta costumbre que mantuviste hasta los doce años", replicó Dani con una cara de frialdad digna de la mismísima Kanako.

"Uh... er... vale... me callo"

**_IIII_**

_Y mientras tanto, en la otra punta de la ciudad..._

"Gaki, dime otra vez porque tenemos este trabajo..."

"Hoy te has levantado quejica¿eh, Nansensu?", replicó su compañero. Los dos eran hombres que estarían por la treintena, japoneses, de cabello negro, aunque Nansensu, el más alto de los dos, lo llevaba teñido con un tono rubio que no le pegaba para nada, mientras que su compañero lo tenía casi al cero. Los dos llevaban ya varias horas caminando por las calles de Hinata con la esperanza de encontrar una pista que les llevase a la persona que debía medio millón de yenes a su jefe por una apuesta de juego.

"¿No deberíamos sacar la foto y preguntarle a alguien si la ha visto?", indicó Nansensu.

"Tenemos que ser discretos", replicó su compañero.

"Vamos... por preguntar a algún transeúnte no pasará nada, no es como si nos fuésemos encontrar precisamente con alguien que la conozca¿no?"

"Mmm... ¿probamos con esos tipo de ahí?", dijo Gaki, señalando a tres viejos vestidos con ropa tradicional.

"Oigan, disculpen...", comenzó Nansensu sacando una foto y enseñándosela a los ancianos, "¿Han visto a esta mujer por aqui?"

Los ancianos miraron fijamente a Nansensu y Gaki.

Luego, se miraron entre ellos.

Después volvieron a mirar a los dos hombres.

Uno de los ancianos señaló el camino, "Por ahí la encontrareis..."

"... pero cuidado...", continuó el segundo.

"... las cosas no tienen porque ser lo que suelen parecer", terminó el tercero.

Silencio total.

Bueno, vale, se oía un poco de viento silbando.

"Aaah... vale... uh...", musitó Nansensu.

"Mu... muchas gracias", dijo Gaki, cogiendo a su compañero por los hombros y llevándolo en la dirección señalada por los ancianos.

"Lo más raro que he visto en mi vida", susurró.

"¿Qué demonios pasa con la gente de este pueblo?"

**_IIII_**

_Residencia Hinata. Habitación de Shinobu._

"Y dime sobrinita... ¿qué tal en la Universidad?", preguntó Nanase a Shinobu, mientras se servía una taza de té.

"Oh, muy bien... es algo duro y hay que mantener un ritmo de estudio constante y progresivo, pero vale la pena", respondió Shinobu, tomando a continuación un sorbo de té también.

"No mujer, no...", añadió Nanase, "Me refiero a si ya te has cepillado a algún universitario"

"¡PFFFFFTTT!"

Silencio.

"Chica, no tenías que soltarme todo el té en la cara"

"¡P... pero como puedes soltarme una pregunta así?"

"Niña, no sé... eres joven, en edad de merecer... yo a tu edad tenía que apartarme a los tíos con un palo, no me digas que a ti no te pasa de cuando en cuando"

"No es eso... es que...", respondió la joven bajando la cabeza.

"Mmm... ¿no será que ya hay alguien que te guste?"

"...", Shinobu enrojeció.

"¡Ajá, quien calla otorga!", exclamó Nanase, "¿Y quien es, algún compañero de clase? Ah, espera, no me lo digas... ¿Es uno de esos dos chavales de aqui?"

"Eeck...", chilló Shinobu, enrojeciendo aún más.

"¡Ja ja ja¡A mi sobrina le van los tíos exóticos de otro continente!", exclamó Nanase carcajeándose, "En algo te pareces a mi después de todo"

"Por favor, cambiemos de tema... hablar contigo resulta más estresante que con Kitsune..."

"Mmm... esa es la chica que tiene el pelo así como rubio ceniza o plateado¿no?"

"Si"

"Buenas posaderas... ¿sale con alguien?"

"Er... está saliendo con Ryo-san... ya llevan un tiempo, no mucho, pero..."

"Cachis... todas las buenas y los buenos están pillados", se quejó Nanase con una media sonrisa y llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

"Hum... quizá deberías hablar con Kaidan...", aventuró Shinobu algo nerviosa.

"¿La chica esa tan pálida?", preguntó Nanase levantando la vista hacia su sobrina, "Por cierto¿está así por estar enferma o algo?"

"Uh... técnicamente..."

**_IIII_**

_En el salón de la Residencia..._

"¡Atchis!", estornudó Kaidan.

"Vaya¿tu también?", le preguntó Kitsune.

"Y Ryo-san, y Daniel-san ... esas dos deben estar hablando de nosotros"

**_IIII_**

_Volviendo a la calle..._

"Joder, pedazo montón de escalones", bufó Nansensu.

"Pues me temo que tendremos que subirlas, están en la dirección señalada por aquellos tres tipos... y lo de ahí arriba parece una especie de pensión¿no crees?"

"Mmm, si, podría estar ahí, pero... ¿de verdad crees que deberíamos fiarnos de esos tres viejos?"

"¿Por qué lo dices?", preguntó Gaki.

"Hombre... muy lucidos no parecían, la verdad"

"Deberías tener más confianza y respeto hacia las personas mayores, Nansensu", replicó, "¡Son nuestros predecesores y ancestros y debemos honrarlos!", exclamó Gaki, comenzando a subir los escalones.

"Tu y tu filosofía zen de baratillo", refunfuñó su compañero, siguiéndole.

**_IIII_**

_Residencia Hinata, justo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Shinobu..._

"Kitsune, esto no es buena idea"

"Chssst, calla, que no oigo bien lo que dicen"

"¿Ha dicho algo más de nosotros?"

"Creo que no, pero hace un rato Shinobu casi se atraganta con el té, je, je..."

"Debería daros vergüenza, estar aquí intentando escuchar a través de la puerta..."

"Bien que hablas Motoko, pero tu también tienes la oreja aquí pegada, te lo recuerdo"

"Myuh"

**_IIII_**

_Exterior de los baños termales._

"¿Aquí?", exclamó Nansensu, "¿Quieres que entremos saltando la valla de los baños?"

"Bueno, no sabemos cuanta más gente hay, tenemos que ser discretos al contactar con el objetivo..."

"Pero... entrar por los baños..."

"Tranquilo hombre¿quién iba a estar bañándose a estas horas?"

_Baños termales._

Recostada sobre una roca, en la que estaba posado un pequeño gatito negro, se encontraba una joven de figura esbelta, cabellos oscuros y rostro inexpresivo, casi en un estado de duermevela causado por el cansancio. Los últimos meses se los había pasado controlando prácticamente todos los movimientos de su hermano y esposa por el embarazo... incluso esa misma tarde los había seguido al ginecólogo, pero claro, Naru tuvo que darse cuenta de que los andaba rondando desde que bajaron del tren (siempre iban en tren, Naru no dejaba conducir a Keitarô ni por asomo, había aspirado por ósmosis las capacidades de pilotaje de cierto arqueólogo) y claro, su hermanito le pidió que volviese a casa, que no los anduviese siguiendo a todas partes, que resultaba incómodo.

Y Kanako nunca le diría que no a su hermanito.

Y desde luego tampoco diría que no a la idea de repartir unos cuantos mamporros a los dos tipos que estaban trepando la valla de los baños.

Claro que... mejor ser maquiavélica y que otra se cansase con el trabajo, si. Solo es cuestión de esperar a que esos dos entren... bien... tomar aire y...

"¡AAAH, PERVERTIDOS!"

... en un instante tienes a dos intrusos paralizados por el susto y a Motoko apareciendo casi por generación instantánea en el lugar, katana en mano.

"¡DESGRACIADOS!"

Si, así mucho mejor... eso podría pensar Kanako mientras estiraba los brazos y piernas como un gato y observaba a los dos fulanos esquivando los golpes de la kendoka mientras corrían al interior de la Residencia.

Los dos desgraciados casi podrían darle pena. Kanako bostezó.

Como que no.

**_IIII_**

_En el exterior de la habitación de Shinobu._

"¡AAAH, PERVERTIDOS!"

Fue cuestión de segundos: Motoko se esfumó apenas sonó el grito de Kanako en el piso de abajo, a tal velocidad que desequilibró a todos los demás que estaban apoyados en la puerta de la habitación de Shinobu, haciendo que esta cediese y todos cayesen al interior.

"¡Ah!"

"Vaya, parece que teníamos moscardones escuchando", dijo Nanase.

"¡Ha sido idea de este!", exclamaron Ryo y Dani simultáneamente señalándose uno al otro.

"Parece una vez que la idea es mía y no me echan la culpa... menudo par", musitó sonriendo Kitsune, que se encontraba en horizontal justo debajo de Ryo, "Por otra parte, no es que me queje de esa posición en concreto" , susurró.

"Yo tampoco, la verdad", dijo Kaidan, deslizándose desde debajo de Kitsune, con restos de baba en la boca, sonrisa tonta de oreja a oreja y los ojos haciendo espirales.

"¿Se puede saber que hacíais tod...?", comenzó Shinobu, para verse interrumpida por el estruendo de alguien subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad entre gritos de pánico.

"¡Socorrooooo!"

"¡Nos persigue una samurai psicótica!"

"¡PORQUÉ SIEMPRE QUE PERSIGO A ALGUIEN ME LLAMAN LO MISMO!"

Subiendo por las escaleras y acercándose al grupo por el pasillo pudieron ver a los dos desconocidos, mojados por el agua de las fuentes termales y con expresión de horror total en sus pálidos rostros, con Motoko pisándoles los talones a toda velocidad, lanzando estocadas y golpes con su katana indiscriminadamente.

Hasta que perdió la paciencia...

"¡Vale, así lo habéis querido...!"

Del resto de gente, Dani comenzó a empujarlos a todos dentro de la habitación de Shinobu, "¡Todo el mundo a cubierto!"

Mientras, Gaki y Nansensu seguían corriendo sin saber la que les venía encima...

"¡Técnica Secreta Shinmei-Ryû!", gritó Motoko, "¡Espada Doble Matademonios, variante especial Motoko Aoyama multiplicada por DIEZ!"

(Momento de silencio total previo a una onda de destrucción)

_KRA-KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_ (Esto es la onda de destrucción, por si no se han enterado)

"¡Uuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaargh!"

"¡Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerrgh!"

(Y eso son dos 'sicarios-cobradores-pobres diablos' saliendo por los aires hasta la terraza superior, atravesando el techo)

_PLOMF!_

"¿E... estas bien Nansensu?"

"No"

"Yo tampoco"

"Vaya¿y quién se supone que sois vosotros dos?", dijo una voz femenina.

Gaki y Nansensu alzaron la vista desde el suelo de la terraza donde estaban tumbados. Delante de ellos tenían a una joven morena de cabellos rubios sentada sobre lo que parecía una araña robot, y junto a ella otra chica más joven vestida con un vestido y falda larga, con gafas, acompañada de un niño de unos doce años, de piel verde, con cola y que portaba a su espalda dos enormes martillos.

Antes de poder pronunciar palabra, el resto de residentes del lugar llegaban a la azotea, con Motoko en cabeza.

"¡Ajajá!", rió la kendoka, "¡Ya os tenemos!"

"Mmm, Moto-chan¿te he dicho lo sexy que te pones sujetando así la katana, sudorosa y cuando estás enfadada?", soltó Kaidan, frotándose contra su espalda.

"¡Argh, suéltame fantasma del demonio!"

"Creo que acaban de cargarse toda la atmósfera", musitó Dani.

"Si", replicó Shinobu.

"¡Eh, yo conozco a esos dos tipos!", exclamó Nanase.

"¡Ah, es ella!", gritaron Gaki y Nansensu simultáneamente, "¡Al fin te hemos encontrado, maldita morosa!"

"¿A quién llamáis morosa?", exclamó la tía de Shinobu.

"Uh... déjame adivinar tía...", comenzó Shinobu, "Te veniste aquí para despistar a estos dos ¿no?"

"Eh... bueno..."

"¿Y se puede saber cuando ibas a contárnoslo?", exclamó Shinobu, en un inusual arranque de nervios, agarrando a su tía por las solapas de su chaqueta.

"Dentro de poco... pero es que me persiguen sin motivo"

"¡Sin motivo nada!", exclamó Gaki.

"¡Le debes a nuestro jefe medio millón de yenes!", añadió Nansensu.

"¡Y una mierda le debo nada!", replicó Nanase, "¡No pienso pagarle a un gordo seboso jugador de mierda que truca los dados!"

"Sigh... ¿Donde dejamos las palomitas en momentos así?", le preguntó Ryo a Kitsune mientras los dos fulanos y Nanase iniciaban un intercambio de insultos.

"Y que lo digas, es difícil aburrirse con cosas como esta"

"Jo, nos han interrumpido el experimento... ahora que iba a probar el cañón positrónico de Kumo-bot", se quejó Kaolla.

"_Gracias sean dadas_", pensó Ema, "_Iba a probarlo con Gue-chan y conmigo_"

"Eh, Ema-sempai¿qué significa esa palabra que ha dicho esa señora que se parece a Shinobu-chan?"

"Eeeh... mejor que olvides esa palabra Gue-chan"

"¡Si pudiera te cortaba esa mano, condenado espectro!"

"¿Si no te gustan mis manos puedo usar mi lengua?"

"¡MUY BIEN, YA BASTA!"

El grito lo había lanzado Gaki, que acababa de sacar una pistola de Dios sabe donde.

"¡Ahora se va a tranquilizar todo el mundo, esta tipa va a venir con nosotros para pagar, y se harán las cosas como yo diga!"

Silencio.

"¿Habéis entendido?"

Silencio total.

Más silencio.

Gaki comenzó a asustarse.

"Je...", comenzó alguien.

"Una pistola", dijo otra de las chicas.

"Nos amenaza con una pistola"

"A nosotras"

"Que nos la hemos visto con...

"... ninjas asesinos y..."

"... sectas."

"... robots tortuga gigantes"

"¿Myuh?"

"...Motoko cabreada..."

"He oído eso"

"Escorpiones y cobras..."

"... desiertos..."

"... perdidos en Molmol..."

"... y aquella persecución..."

"... con la policía, si, y los misiles..."

"... y Merengue..."

"... ¿no era Menguele?..."

"... Godzilla"

"¡No inventes!"

"Y catástrofes naturales..."

"... Keitarô"

"¿Keitarô?"

"Keitarô cuenta como catástrofe natural"

"... todas esas cosas..."

"¿Y..."

"nos"

"sacas"

"solo"

"una"

"triste"

"pistola?"

Silencio total, otra vez.

"Eh...", susurrarón Gaki y Nansensu a la vez, pasmados.

"Aaah... en fin...", dijo Kitsune adelantándose, "Ema¿tu y Guerogué no podeis hacer algo con estos dos?"

"Gue-chan", dijo Ema, con los brazos cruzados.

"¿Si?"

"Puedes jugar a lucha libre con esos hombres"

"¡BIEEEEEN!"

"¡Eh, crío, que estoy armad...!"

"¡Párate, párate, párat...!"

_THOOOOOM!_

**_IIII_**_  
_

Desde los baños termales, Kanako pudo ver a los dos matones salir volando a kilómetros de distancia.

"Sublime", susurró, mientras acariciaba a su gato Kuro detrás de las orejas.

**_IIII_**

"Venga, ya falta poco"

"Es una tortura subir estos escalones así, Keitarô"

"Te llevaría en brazos, pero es que ahora pesas más"

"¿No me estarás llamando gorda, verdaaaaad?"

"¡Eh, no, no, Naru... no es eso, no estás gorda, es que con el embarazo y todo... yo... no-me-pegues-con-mucha-fuerza-por-favor"

"Aaaaay, pero que tontito eres, que era broma"

"Es que contigo nunca se sabe, cari..."

_THOOOOOM!_

Naru y Keitarô Urashima alzaron la vista instintivamente al oír el golpe, pudiendo ver a dos figuras humanas volar por los aires a toda velocidad.

"¿Eran Daniel-san y Ryo-san?", pregunto Naru.

"No, esos dos ya saben tomarse cosas así con estilo y esos dos tipos, fuesen quienes fuesen, iban muy desmadejados, algo propio de la gente con falta de costumbre en recibir esa clase de golpes"

"..."

"¿Por qué me miras así, Soy un experto en la materia"

"Y todo gracias a mi¿verdad, corazoncito?"

"Je je je... si, bueno...", Keitarô se detuvo un momento, "¿Como crees que se tomarán la noticia la gente de la Residencia?"

"Se la tomarán bien hombre, los que se pondrán burros serán nuestros padres... ya sabes, como nos dijo el ginecólogo..."

"No hay uno sin dos..."

"... ni dos sin _tres_"

**Fin del Capítulo XIII**

**Próximo capítulo: Chocolatitos a mi. **


	14. Chocolatitos a mi

_Primero, pedir disculpas (otra vez) por la tardanza (no hay excusas, lo sé, solo puedo achacarlo a mi vagancia innata U) _

**XIV**

**Chocolatitos a mi.**

"¿TRILLIZOS?"

Apenas acaban de llegar y ser presentados a la tía de Shinobu cuando Naru y Keitarô soltaron la bomba que acababa de provocar tal exclamación que seguramente había podido ser oída desde las cuatro puntas del país.

"Tri... llizos", musitó Kanako.

"Pe... pero... ¿trillizos?", soltó una incrédula Kitsune, "¿Como demonios pueden ser trillizos a la primera?"

"Bueno, estas cosas pasan...", respondió Keitarô nervioso frotándose la nuca.

"Ahí va", dijo Mutsumi (que acababa de aparecer vestida solo con un albornoz tras haber estado todo el día Dios sabe donde), "¿Así que vais a tener tres pequeñajos?", preguntó.

"Pues si", respondió Naru.

"¿Y como vas a darles de comer? Porque ellos son tres y tu solo tienes dos..."

Motoko le tapó la boca, "Creo que no es momento para que se preocupen con esas cosas, Mutsumi"

"Tri... llizos", musitó Kanako de nuevo.

"Je, lo vais a tener ahora difícil para elegir nuevos nombres, si es que no lo teníais ya antes", dijo Dani.

"¡Yo tengo ideas para nombres!", exclamó Kaolla.

"Tri...llizos", musitó Kanako, y van tres.

"Kaolla", replicó Naru, "La última vez que salió el tema tus ideas eran nombres de platos de comida, y sinceramente, no creo que..."

_THUMP!_

Kanako acababa de caer al suelo, con los ojos en blanco y cara de susto.

"Tri...llizos"

"Bien, Kanako desmayándose", dijo Ryo, "Eso si ha sido inesperado"

"Ahí v..."

_THUMP!_

"Eso no tanto"

_**IoIoIoI**_

_Unos pocos días después..._

Motoko se encontraba acurrucada bajo las sábanas sobre su futón. Era viernes, no tenía clases en su horario, y era uno de los pocos días que se tomaba de descanso tras meses de escrituras, estudio y entrenamiento continuos. Así que allí se encontraba, en una situación sin duda poco habitual en ella: Motoko Aoyama, maestra del kendo, pegada a las sábanas y remoloneando por la mañana.

Entre despierta y dormida giró su cuerpo hacia el otro lado y...

Se encontró cara a cara con un hermoso rostro femenino y fantasmal.

"Buenos días amor", susurró Kaidan, "¡Feliz Día de San Valentín!"

_PLAF!_

"¡Ouch!", exclamó la fantasma, "¿Ha que ha venido eso?"

"¿Qué demonios hacías metida conmigo aquí dentro, fantasma pervertida?"

"Solo quería darte los buenos días con un poco de calidez, mujer, por eso de que estas compuesta y sin novio en San Valentín y..."

_PLAF!_

Almohada en toda la cara de la fantasma.

"¡Cierra la boca y largo de aquí!"

"Pero Moto-chan..."

"¡Doble espada matade...!"

"¡Vale, vale, ya me largo!"

Más tarde, ya en el pasillo, Kaidan caminaba cabizbaja.

"Jo, si yo en el fondo solo quiero ser amiga suya..."

"Amiga con derecho a roce, querrás decir", dijo una voz a sus espaldas. Era Nanase.

"¡Ah, buenos días señora Maeha...!", comenzó a saludar la espectro antes de que Nanase la agarrase por la solapa de su camisa.

"Vuelve a llamarme 'señora' y te hago una cara nueva por muy ectoplasma que seas¿entendido?"

"E... entendido"

"¿Se puede saber porque le tiras los tejos continuamente si sabes que Motoko no está interesada en ti ni en ningún hombre o mujer?", preguntó la Maehara.

"Porque es gracioso verla perder los estribos y... bueno... creo que le hace falta soltarse un poco", dijo la fantasma, "Por lo que me contaron las demás hace unos años era aún más estricta, por difícil que resulte de creer, pero es que sigue siendo muy formal"

"Niña, si una persona es formal lo será siempre... aunque consigas que se 'suelte' un poco no vas a convertirla en una juerguista de la noche a la mañana"

"Además", prosiguió Nanase, "Eso que le has soltado de estar sin novio... por como reaccionó diría que es un tema espinoso para ella"

"Mmmm..."

"¿Kaidan?"

"..."

"Eh, chica..."

"¡Ya lo tengo!", exclamó de repente la fantasma.

"¿Qué tienes el que?", susurró Nanase.

"¡Le buscaré un novio a Moto-chan para que sea feliz!", exclamó la espectro, "¡Y no pararé hasta conseguirlo!"

Mientras Kaidan descendía al piso inferior a toda velocidad atravesando suelo y paredes, Nanase se limitó a encogerse de hombros en medio del pasillo.

"Creo que he abierto una caja de Pandora... y la verdad, compadezco a los pobres candidatos que encuentre Kaidan..."

_**IoIoIoI**_

_En la Tôdai... en los pasillos de la planta baja..._

"¡Demonios!", exclamó Dani, "¿Aún más?"

Frente a él se encontraba su amigo y compañero de residencia en Hinata, Ryo, con una sonrisa de circunstancias y cargado con su mochila y varias bolsas, sosteniendo en sus manos lo que parecía una caja de bombones envuelta en un lazo.

Muy similar a las cajas de bombones u pasteles, también con lazos, que podían verse en las bolsas que llevaba.

"Ya ves... parece que entre el sector femenino de por aquí soy algo popularcillo"

"Y más de la mitad del masculino debe querer lincharte vivo... es San Valentín y casi todas las chicas de nuestras clases te han inflado de regalos de chocolate"

"¿Y tu no tienes nada?"

Dani sacó de su bolsillo una caja de cartón, "Un pequeño pastel casero, de Karin, la chica esa de pelo púrpura que se sienta a mi lado en la optativa de Historia Contemporánea..."

"Vaya, vaya..."

"Claro que le regaló uno exactamente igual a todos los chicos de la clase, así que nada especial al respecto", añadió Dani encogiéndose de hombros, "Una simple muestra de cortesía"

"Pues si te digo la verdad... preferiría no tener todo esto encima", dijo Ryo, nervioso.

"¿Y eso?"

"Kitsune"

"¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"Tengo miedo de que vea todo esto y... no sé... se ponga celosa"

"Vamos hombre, Kitsune no se va a dejar influenciar por una cosa así..."

"Quizá... pero me sigue preocupando... además, hoy tenemos una reserva para cenar en un sitio y... bueno, esta mañana ella dijo que durante la cena teníamos que hablar muy seriamente"

"¿Kitsune hablar seriamente?", dijo Dani, "Oír todo eso en la misma frase no concuerda"

Antes de que Ryo pudiese responder se oyó una exclamación a sus espaldas.

"¡Ryooo-kuuuun!"

"¡Uaaaaaah!", gritó Ryo sobresaltado, casi haciendo caer todo su cargamento de chocolate. Tras él había aparecido una chica de unos dieciocho años, de cabello castaño corto, y cargando encima una ENORME caja de bombones que encasquetó en los brazos de Ryo.

"¡Un regalo para ti Ryo-kun!", exclamó la muchacha, para acto seguido desaparecer tan rápido como había venido.

"¿Quién era esa?", preguntó Dani.

"No tengo ni idea"

"Je, pues fuese quien fuese acaba de dejarte otro buen montón de choc..."

"¿Sabes lo que te digo?", soltó Ryo de pronto poniendo la caja en manos de Dani, "¡Quédatelo, y el resto también!", dijo, y acto seguido comenzó a entregar las bolsas a su amigo.

"¡Eeeeh, que yo no quiero tanto chocolate!", replicó Dani devolviéndole la caja de bombones a Ryo. Este volvió a entregársela con fuerza.

"¡Que los cojas te digo!", exclamó, "¡No me hacen falta y no quiero que Kitsune se ponga celosa!"

"¡No se pondrá celosa, y coge tu maldito chocolate!", contestó Dani, tirándole de nuevo la caja de bombones.

"¡Qué lo cojas tu!"

"¡No, tu!"

"¡Tu!"

"¡Tu!"

"¡Coge el chocolate, Daniel, maldita sea!", exclamó Ryo entregándole de nuevo la caja de bombones a Dani, prácticamente forzándole a agarrarla.

Fue en ese momento cuando se dieron cuenta de que un joven los estaba observando. El estudiante universitario se limitó a alzar los brazos, conciliador.

"Eh, no hace falta que paréis porque yo esté aquí... no soy quien para juzgar las preferencias sexuales de nadie"

Un grito silencioso de "¿Queeeeé?" atravesó la Tôdai de cabo a rabo.

_**IoIoIoI**_

Minutos más tarde, y tras unas cuantas embarazosas explicaciones, Ryo se había ido a la clase que tenía para esa hora. Dani, con su horario limpio en ese momento, se encontraba leyendo en la cafetería del campus, con todo el chocolate encima.

"_En fin... al final tendré que cargar yo con esto_", pensó, "_No me molestaría tanto si lo hubiera obtenido de la forma 'correcta'..._"

Sin que él lo supiera, si había una persona que todo el día anterior había estado preparando a escondidas un pastel de chocolate que entregarle a Dani. Shinobu, sabiendo que a aquellas horas el chico se encontraría en la cafetería tomándose un descanso de las clases de la mañana, se dirigía allí llevando consigo el resultado del trabajo culinario de la noche anterior.

"_Es... espero que le guste_", pensó la joven, "_Quizá así pueda armarme de valor y aclarar de una vez por todas mis ideas respecto a él_"

Shinobu no sabía a que se debía, quizás a que cuando él llegó a la Residencia fue a ella a quien vio por primera vez, en aquel encontronazo en el pasillo, pero desde que Dani había llegado a Hinata entre los dos parecía haber surgido cierta amistad y confianza mutuas. Y la chica comenzaba a creer que quizá era algo más.

Shinobu rememoró la época en que había estado colada por Keitarô. Nervios, siempre nerviosa e insegura en torno a él, temiendo dar una mala impresión... lo mismo había ocurrido al menos en un par de ocasiones posteriores en sus últimos años de secundaria en el instituto con algún que otro compañero de clase por el que se había sentido atraída, o eso creía.

Con Dani, en cambio, no había nervios. Junto a él se sentía... cómoda. Si, cómoda, eso era, y tranquila, como sabiendo que podría contar con él. Y era una sensación realmente agradable. Y por eso se encontraba allí, regalo en mano, dispuesta a intentar aclarar sus ideas. Shinobu cruzó la puerta de la cafetería y comenzó a buscar a Dani con la vista hasta que pudo verlo sentado al fondo...

... rodeado de bolsas llenas de pasteles y bombones.

Y si Dani hubiera levantado la vista de su libro en aquel momento, podría haber visto a Shinobu con una sonrisa triste en el rostro y cabizbaja darse la vuelta y volver por donde había venido.

_**IoIoIoI**_

_En la cocina de la Residencia Hinata..._

"Bien, Mutsumi... ha llegado el momento", dijo Keitarô seriamente.

"Lo sé Kei-kun... es la hora", replicó la chica de Okinawa, con una decisión impropia en su tono de voz.

"¿De verdad tenéis que hacer tanto teatro todos los años?", preguntó Naru, aburrida.

"¡No es teatro Naru!", exclamó Keitarô alzando un tazón de chocolate a medio batir.

"¡Esto es algo muy serio!", añadió Mutsumi, también alzando un tazón con chocolate fundido.

"¡Un recordatorio de años pasados!"

"¡Una muestra de habilidad!"

"¡Un... aaah, que se me cae el chocolate!"

"¡Cuidado que tropeza... aaaaaah!"

_CHOF!_

Keitarô y Mutsumi cayeron al suelo, cada uno con su respectivo tazón de chocolate fundido sobre la cabeza. Naru se limitó a suspirar y a llevarse una mano a la frente.

"_A veces me preguntó si no habrá cierto parentesco entre una rama de los Urashima y los Otohime_", pensó, "_Un comportamiento así tiene que ser algo genético_"

"Epa¿qué estáis montando aquí?", dijo la voz de una recién llegada a la cocina. Era Nanase.

"Oh... es un pequeño ritual que montan Keitarô y Mutsumi todos los años, una competición para ver cual de los dos hace el mejor pastel de chocolate"

"Anda¿y eso?"

"Verás, es que Keitarô..."

"Naru, no creo que quiera saberlo...", interrumpió el joven arqueólogo incorporándose, pero su esposa siguió con la historia.

"... hace unos cuantos años era tan negado que no recibía una mísera pizca de chocolate en San Valentín, así que se preparaba un pastel él mismo para mantener las apariencias"

"Pfff... ¡BWA HA HA HA HA HA!", Nanase estalló en carcajadas. Acto seguido se interrumpió, casi de forma automática, como si alguien hubiera pulsado un interruptor, "¿Puedo participar?"

Goterón de sudor en las cabezas de Naru y Keitarô. Mutsumi se limitaba a sonreír de oreja a oreja como si estuviera en las nubes.

"Uh... supongo... cuantos más mejor", dijo Keitarô, "Pero tendrás que aplicarte", añadió, inflando el pecho, "Mutsumi y yo tenemos un nivel muy alto en la preparación de pasteles"

Silencio.

Un silbido de viento.

Nanase marcó su mirada en ellos, entrecerrada, con una sonrisa lobuna en sus labios que daba miedo, "Amigo mío... ¿quién te crees que le enseñó a cocinar a Shinobu?"

_**IoIoIoI**_

_Ya por la tarde…_

Kaidan pasaba el rato en la puerta de la Residencia, pensando en como buscarle un novio a Motoko mientras entregaba pizcas de comida de tortuga a Tama. Por eso pudo ver claramente a Shinobu cuando esta regresó algo adelantada de la universidad, como si estuviese deprimida. La chica caminaba cabizbaja y parecía mantener la mirada fija en un paquetito que llevaba en sus manos.

"¿Shinobu?", preguntó la fantasma, "¿Qué te ha pasado chica, han cancelado en la TV ese programa dedicados a los cachorros de la fauna salvaje que ves todos los sábados?"

"¿E... eh? Ah, no, no es nada de esto, estoy bien, en serio...", respondió la peliazul, con una sonrisa forzada.

"Mmmm, no mientas, que es algo muy feo"

"Hoy… en la universidad… bueno, le preparé un pastelito de chocolate a Dani y…."

"¡Ajá¡Sabía que te gustaba!"

"De… déjame continuar… bueno, iba a dárselo pero él…"

"¿No irás a decirme que lo rechazó?", saltó Kaidan, "¡Seré intangible la mayor parte del tiempo pero voy a partirle los c…!"

"¡No Kaidan, no ha sido eso!", exclamó Shinobu, "Es que… cuando iba a dárselo le vi y… ya tenía muchos otros, de otras chicas…", finalizó la joven, bajando la cabeza.

"¿Muchos?"

"Si"

"Pero… ¿muchos muchos?"

"Si, muchos"

"Y no le has dado el tuyo…"

"… no, creí que lo mismo ya no lo querría…"

Silencio.

"¿¡PERO TU ESTÁS TONTA!?"

"¿Eeeh?"

"¡Shinobu, me avergüenzo de ti, rendirte así a la primera de cambio!", exclamó Kaidan poniendo sus manos en la cintura, "Ahora mismo vas a coger ese pastelillo, vas a ir junto a Dani, vas a dárselo y luego…"

"¿… y luego?"

"¡Te lanzas sobre él y lo haces tuyo!"

_PLOMF!_

"¿Shinobu? Eh, despierta que no es para tanto… ¿y toda esa sangre que te sale de la nariz?"

_**IoIoIoI**_

Ryo también había llegado de la Universidad no mucho después, y en aquellos momentos se encontraba en pleno proceso de mentalización para la cena de esa noche con Kitsune.

"_Aaargh¿a que tantos nervios?_", pensó, "_Ya llevamos un tiempecillo juntos, no es como si fuese la primera vez que salimos…_"

Claro que con lo imprevisible que era Kitsune, en cierto sentido salir con ella era casi siempre como la primera vez.

"_Dado que a hecho ella la reserva me espero cualquier cosa_", pensó, "Aunque espero que no volvamos a ir al puesto de bollos de ternera, para variar", susurró el ninja estudiante con una media sonrisa, disponiéndose a salir y encontrarse con su pareja.

_**IoIoIoI**_

Dani no pudo evitar sonreír mientras subía las largas escaleras que llevaban a la Residencia Hinata. Había podido deshacerse de todos los bombones y pasteles que le había dejado Ryo, parte de ellos comiéndolos y la otra parte endosándoselos a otros estudiantes bastante desesperados al respecto.

"Y así puedo subir esto tan frescamente, sin tener que preocuparme de ningún peso extra", dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Hasta que de repente estuvo a punto de darse de morros contra las escaleras cuando el considerable _peso extra_ de un montón de bolsas de la compra cayó sobre sus espaldas.

"¿¡Pero esto que es!?"

"Muchas gracias por cargar con las bolsas de la compra por las escaleras Daniel-san", dijo una voz femenina, fría y suave.

"Miaus", añadió un gato.

"Sentimos la molestia, Dani-sempai", dijo otra voz, mucho más tímida que la anterior.

"Es edificante ver como cumples tus labores de encargado", remató una tercera, más firme.

"¿Kanako, Ema, Motoko?", preguntó Dani, incorporándose cargado de bolsas, "¿Pero que demonios…?"

"Es que fuimos a hacer compras de última hora y de paso recoger a Ema a la salida de su Academia", dijo Motoko

"Y dado que te encontramos aquí nos dijimos _'¿A que Daniel-san será amable y nos subirá el toda esta pesada carga?_'…", añadió Kanako.

"¿Por qué no irás a negarte, verdad?", remató la kendoka acariciando levemente la empuñadura de su katana.

Dani se limitó a asentir… la combinación de la katana de Motoko, la mirada de hielo de Kanako y el rostro de preocupación de Ema eran una combinación a la que solo alguien sin sensatez o amor por la vida diría no.

_**IoIoIoI**_

"¡Bien, ya está listo!", exclamó Keitarô, "Pastel listo, en tiempo record"

"¡Ahí va!", exclamó Mutsumi, "¡El mío también!"

"Bieeen, muy bien", dijo Naru con cierto hastío, "_Todos los años lo mismo, sigh_", pensó.

"¿Qué se está montando aquí?", preguntó Dani justo entrando en la cocina en ese momento, seguido del resto de las chicas.

"Ah, la competición anual de pasteles de chocolate de Keitarô y Mutsumi, ya no la recordaba", dijo Motoko.

"¿Competición anual?", preguntó Dani, sin darse cuenta de que en ese instante Shinobu acababa de entrar también en la cocina y situarse a su lado, "Eh… Daniel-kun…"

"¿Si, qué pasa Shinobu-chan?"

"Hum… er…"

La chica parecía increíblemente nerviosa, Dani no recordaba verla así desde prácticamente su primer encuentro.

"¿Si?"

"Después… más tarde… ¿podría hablar contigo después… en privado?"

"Ah, clar…", comenzó a responder el muchacho, pero en ese preciso instante comenzó a sonar un redoble de tambores (saliendo de Dios sabe donde) cuando Kaidan entró en la cocina empujando sobre una plataforma con ruedas un enorme pastel de chocolate del tamaño de una nevera pequeña.

"¡Señoras y señores, aquí está para su deleite, el pastel de Nanase Maehara!", exclamó la fantasma.

"¡Aaaah, es enorme!", gritó Keitarô.

"¡Nos ha superado!", exclamó Mutsumi.

"¿No se supone que no se decidirá quien gana hasta probarlo?", preguntó Naru.

"Da igual probarlo o no, pues es obvio que…", dijo la voz de Nanase… que parecía provenir de ninguna parte pues ella no estaba a la vista, hasta que…

ZAAAS!

El pastel de chocolate gigante se abrió de golpe al atravesarlo Nanase desde dentro, vestida única y exclusivamente con un tanga negro.

"¡¡… LA GANADORA SOY YO!!", exclamó, "¡BWA HA HA HA HA!"

A Keitarô se le cayeron las gafas.

Mutsumi sonrió.

Naru reprimió una mueca.

Dani se tapó la nariz para evitar hemorragias.

Shinobu se cayó al suelo de la impresión.

Ema se tapó los ojos, con la cara del color de un semáforo en rojo.

Motoko llevó su mano a la espada de forma inconsciente.

Kaolla se carcajeó.

Kaidan se carcajeó, babeando con sonrisa pervertidilla.

Tama hizo "Myuh!"

En otras palabras, no ocurrió nada fuera de lo usual, dadas las circunstancias.

_**IoIoIoI**_

_Más tarde, ya de noche, en algún lugar de Hinata…_

"Ha sido una cena… curiosa…", dijo Ryo, "Cuando me dijiste que querías encargarte tu de todo no me imaginaba que fueses a reservar en el mismo restaurante de la primera vez que salimos"

"¿Y donde creíste que iba a hacer reservas?", preguntó Kitsune con una sonrisa.

"Pues… en el puesto de bollos de ternera"

"Si te soy sincera, esa fue mi primera idea"

"Uh… ¿estás bromeando verdad?"

Kitsune se limitó a sonreír aún más, con expresión traviesa y zorruna, casi como preguntando "_¿Tu que crees?_"

"Bueno, supongo que será hora de volver… me pregunto que tal habrán llevado este día en la Residencia"

"¿Volver?", dijo Kitsune, "No, no… aún tengo que darte algo", y se llevó las manos a su bolso.

"¿Uh, el que?"

"Esto", dijo Kitsune, poniendo algo en las manos de Ryo.

"Uh… ¿unas llaves?"

"Ajá"

"¿Y para que?", preguntó el joven, extrañado.

"Para la habitación de hotel donde vamos a estar tu y yo a solas lo que queda de noche", respondió Kitsune, inclinándose sobre su pareja y rozando sus labios con los de él.

Huelga decir que en aquel preciso instante, Ryo debía ser uno de los entes pensantes más felices de todo el condenado planeta.

_**IoIoIoI**_

Mientras Ryo recibía la noticia que le iba a alegrar el resto de noche, en la Residencia Hinata las aguas ya se habían calmado tras el numerito montado por Nanase y Kaidan (que había derivado en una pseudos-batalla campal en la cocina que acabó con Nanase y la fantasma perseguidas por Motoko por toda la Residencia y con Dani y Keitarô recibiendo porrazos de forma aleatoria en el caos subsiguiente).

Dani se encontraba en ese preciso instante en su habitación, intentando relajarse de todos los acontecimientos del día practicando su lectura del japonés a base de mangas, cuando una voz sonó fuera de su habitación.

"¿Daniel-kun?"

Era Shinobu.

"Ah, Shinobu… pasa, pasa…"

La chica abrió la puerta y lanzó una ojeada nerviosa a la habitación y a Dani antes de entrar. El joven no pudo evitar percatarse de que parecía esconder algo a su espalda, sujeto con las dos manos.

"Bueno… ¿qué era eso de lo que querías hablarme antes?"

Shinobu cerró los ojos y plantó delante de las narices de Dani un paquetito envuelto, "¡Pa… para ti, Daniel-kun!"

Dani cogió el paquete con cuidado y lo abrió. En su interior había un pequeño pastelillo de chocolate, sencillo, con forma de corazón.

"¡Vaya Shinobu, gracias!", dijo el joven, probando un trozo. Shinobu observó con total detenimiento cual era su reacción.

"¿Te… te gusta?"

Dani sonrió de oreja a oreja, "El mejor chocolate que he probado nunca", respondió, "Pero… ¿Por qué tantos nervios para dármelo, normalmente no estás tan nerviosa… y porque has tartado tanto?"

"Yo… bueno, iba a dártelo antes, en la Tôdai, pero cuando te vi con todos aquellos pasteles y bombones pensé que ya no querrías uno más y…", comenzó la chica, pero se vio interrumpida por la suave risa de Dani.

"Shinobu", explicó él, sonriendo, "Todos aquellos pasteles eran de Ryo, yo solo se los estaba… guardando"

La joven peliazul le miró fijamente al tiempo que todo parecía hacer 'clic' en su cerebro y dejaba caer la mirada de golpe, ruborizada, "Dios, debes creer que soy una estúpida"

Dani llevó su mano al mentón de ella, haciéndola alzar el rostro para poder mirarla, "Insegura quizás… estúpida nunca", afirmó, "Además, con lo bien que cocinas deberías ya tener claro que ningún pastel podría superar a uno preparado por ti"

"¿Ni siquiera el de mi tía?", preguntó Shinobu con una media sonrisa, recuperando ya la confianza en si misma.

Dani enrojeció hasta las orejas, rememorando la escena de esa tarde, "Uh… bueno, lo de tu tía es… algo…"

"¿Si?", preguntó ella inclinándose hacia delante, acercándose a él.

"Verás… sobre eso… argh, si te lo cuento pensarás que soy un pervertido", esta vez fue él quien bajó la cabeza y Shinobu quien tuvo que hacerle levantar la mirada, tomando su rostro poniendo sus manos sobre las mejillas de él, "No pensaré que eres un pervertido"

"A… al ver a tu tía desnuda… bueno, como os parecéis tanto…", el chico no pudo seguir.

"Fue como si me vieses a mi… es eso ¿no?", susurró Shinobu, acercándose aún más a él.

Dani asintió. Para Shinobu fue casi como si se hubiesen invertido los papeles habituales… ella acababa de recuperar toda su seguridad después de un día plagado de inseguridades, y en ese instante era Dani el que parecía más tímido que nunca. Shinobu raramente solía actuar por impulsos, prácticamente nunca, pero al ver la mirada del joven que tenia ante ella, decidió que por una vez, no hacía falta pensar.

El beso en realidad no duró más de quince segundos, pero fue un buen comienzo después de todo. Cuando sus labios se separaron fue Shinobu la primera en hablar, susurrando al oído de Dani.

"En realidad… todavía no has visto nada"

Ciertamente, aquel 14 de Febrero, Día de San Valentín, no podía terminar mejor.

**Fin del Capítulo XIV**

**Próximo capítulo¡Urashima-sensei! **


End file.
